


Enquanto você não volta

by Dark_Shaka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Shaka/pseuds/Dark_Shaka
Summary: Enquanto Nishinoya realiza seu sonho de viajar por todo o mundo, Asahi permanece em Tokyo, buscando lidar com o trabalho, as questões da vida adulta e os sentimentos que há tanto tempo nutre com relação ao amigo.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	Enquanto você não volta

**Author's Note:**

> Para Malle, por sua amizade e doçura.

Enquanto você não volta

Asahi sente o estômago revirar com o nervosismo de Yuu. Ele poderia perguntar o que há de errado, mas sabe muito bem que o outro irá sorrir de orelha a orelha, dizendo que está tudo bem. O tamborilar incessante dos dedos de Nishinoya sobre o plástico duro da mala entre suas pernas diz outra coisa, assim como o modo ansioso com o qual ele encara o painel de chegadas e partidas. Metido em seu casaco de inverno, Yuu parece ainda menor do que realmente é. Azumane suspira. Conhecer uma pessoa tão a fundo a ponto de saber como ela se sente sem precisar dizer uma só palavra é algo que vem apenas com o tempo. E ele sabe que não pode fraquejar agora, já que Noya prestes a realizar seu maior sonho.

A situação tem algo de déjà-vu. Nessa mesma época, seis anos atrás, ele estava lidando com os preparativos da mudança para Tokyo. Na ocasião, era Yuu quem o ajudava a manter a cabeça fria, enquanto ele estava uma pilha de nervos diante da ideia de ir para a cidade grande, de ingressar na faculdade, de dar início ao que todos chamavam de vida adulta. “Não se preocupe, Asahi-san! Vai dar tudo certo!”, a Divindade Guardiã da Karasuno lhe dizia o tempo todo. Foi com essa frase que Yuu se despediu dele, esforçando-se para conter o aperto que sentia no peito e as lágrimas que queriam rolar pelo rosto. Asahi teve bem menos sucesso, molhando a camisa do amigo durante um abraço longo e apertado. Em sua memória, ainda estava bastante viva a imagem de Nishinoya refletida no retrovisor do carro – podia ver a figura do líbero lhe acenando... diminuindo, diminuindo, até desaparecer por completo.

Os papéis agora se inverteram, mas a cena é basicamente a mesma de seis anos atrás. E Asahi quer mostrar que pode ser uma fortaleza, um porto seguro para o amigo ansioso. Ele conhece bem o sentimento que toma o coração de Yuu. Não se trata de medo ou de arrependimento, e sim do desejo de que tudo corra bem, de que se possa aproveitar cada momento, de que aquela seja, de fato, a viagem mais importante de sua vida. Respirando fundo, Azumane se sente grato por sua jornada em Tokyo ter sido tão maravilhosa e pede aos céus que façam o mesmo pela volta ao mundo de Nishinoya. Ele então se levanta, oferecendo ao outro um sorriso luminoso e gentil.

\- Você ainda tem tempo até embarcar. Por que a gente não compra algo para comer? Dizem que comida de avião é uma porcaria! – ele sugere, tomando a mala pela mão, fazendo-a deslizar para junto de seu corpo. O movimento parece despertar Noya de um transe profundo e ele se perde no sorriso que se descortina diante de seus olhos – Também será bom esticar as pernas antes da viagem. Eu sei que você é pequeno, mas o espaço entre as poltronas é bem apertado!

\- Haha! Muito engraçado, Asahi! – Yuu franze o cenho, mas logo começa a rir. Ele se levanta num salto, pondo-se a caminhar ao lado do outro – Um pacote de doces cairia bem.

\- Doces? Depois de todo o sorvete de ontem?

\- Eu vou passar um ano fora do Japão! Precisava de picolés o suficiente para superar as futuras saudades do meu sabor favorito!

Eles se juntam ao vai-e-vem de passageiros que toma conta do saguão do aeroporto. Nishinoya parece até mesmo uma criança, admirado com a quantidade de pessoas e malas que transitam por ali e com os painéis eletrônicos que colorem a paisagem com propaganda de diferentes lojas. Asahi admite que até mesmo ele, acostumado ao burburinho da capital, se surpreende como Tokyo é um verdadeiro formigueiro humano. E o fato de Narita parecer um labirinto apenas reforça a sensação de inferioridade. Diante de uma loja de conveniência, os olhos de Nishinoya passeiam pelas gôndolas de doces e chocolates importados, sem saber a qual tentação ceder.

\- Pode escolher qualquer um. Eu pago pra você.

Yuu ergue os olhos, surpreso. Um sorriso encabulado surge em seus lábios.

\- Você não precisa ficar me mimando assim, Asahi. Você é meu amigo, não meu senpai.

Por mais que Nishinoya tivesse razão, Azumane não conseguia evitar: gostava de lhe dar presentes. Poucas coisas no mundo eram bonitas como o brilho que tomava conta dos nos olhos de Yuu ao desembrulhar um pacote ou ganhar um de seus petiscos favoritos. Naqueles anos de amizade, o honorífico que Noya usara à exaustão durante os tempos da Karasuno se perdeu em meio às ligações telefônicas, trocas de mensagens e visitas a Tokyo. Aconteceu de forma tão natural que Asahi sequer sentia falta do “-san” que costumava seguir seu nome.

\- Por isso mesmo! – ele ri, buscando na prateleira um pacote de chocolates – Você gosta desse, não é?

\- Não, Asahi! Não é justo! Você me deixou ficar no seu apartamento várias vezes nesse último ano enquanto eu cuidava do passaporte e das outras coisas!

Nishinoya desata a falar, relembrando cada pequeno detalhe da viagem que só fora possível com a ajuda de Asahi. Alguns são verdadeiros; outros, exageros aos quais Azumane está acostumado. O rosto do menor está tingido de um vermelho quente e suas mãos afoitas se agitam no ar. Poucas vezes é possível vê-lo assim, num estado tão desamparado quanto adorável. Asahi tem vontade de abraçá-lo com força e cobri-lo de beijos. Mas isso seria errado...

\- Bom – ele procura se recompor, girando o pacote entre os dedos, tal qual uma bola de vôlei – Você ficará um ano fora, logo, eu vou ficar um ano sem poder te mimar. Pense nisso como meu presente de boa viagem! Que tal?

O futuro viajante lhe oferece um sorriso encabulado, para então desviar o olhar.

\- Eu não sei, Asahi. Tamura-san pode ficar com ciúmes.

\- Yuu, meu namorado é mais maduro do que você pensa – o maior assevera, mas logo adota um tom mais gentil, apertando de leve o ombro direito de seu companheiro – Ele sabe que somos amigos e está feliz que você aceitou super bem o fato de eu ter me assumido.

Ele observa Nishinoya sorrir sem dentes e balançar afirmativamente a cabeça, um tanto apreensivo. O próprio Asahi sabe que sua explicação não passa de uma meia-verdade. Antes de aceitar o pedido de namoro de Shinzo, ele abriu o coração a respeito de seus sentimentos por Yuu. Falou ainda da vontade de superar aquele amor, que ele jamais esperava ser correspondido, mas sem destruir a amizade que construíra ao longo daqueles anos. Shinzo foi bastante compreensivo e insistiu em engatar o romance. De início, foi um verdadeiro cavalheiro e procurou se dar bem com Nishinoya – talvez não se sentisse ameaçado por um baixinho falastrão que vivia elogiando todas as meninas bonitas que passavam por sua frente – e eles até pareciam destinados a se tornar amigos.

Porém, mesmo um cavalheiro tem seus limites e as constantes viagens de Nishinoya até Tokyo foram demais para Shinzo. Ele jamais chegou a confrontar Asahi, mas deixou evidente que preferia manter distância toda vez que Yuu estava na cidade. Nishinoya, por sua vez, demorou a entender que se tratava de ciúmes. Com o tempo – e, segundo o sexto sentido de Azumane lhe dizia, após um toque de Saeko –, ele começou a se demonstrar um tanto receoso de dormir no apartamento de Asahi. Assim, a cada nova visita, ele perguntava pelo menos uma mil vezes se estava tudo bem em passar a noite ali.

Asahi, que não deseja perder nem o amigo, nem o namorado, sente-se dividido. E também péssimo. Havia aprendido a gostar de Shinzo – algo genuinamente fácil, pois ele é o pacote completo, o tipo de namorado que qualquer pessoa gostaria de ter. Inteligente, bonito, engraçado... Ainda assim, quando ele menos espera, o amor nunca superado por Nishinoya volta a lhe assombrar como um fantasma. E enquanto nenhuma epifania de maturidade desce sobre ele, resta a Azumane respirar fundo e seguir adiante, equilibrando-se na corda-bamba. Um passo de cada vez.

\- Olha, Asahi, eu fico feliz que você quer me dar um presente, mas as coisas aqui no aeroporto são muito caras! – Yuu insiste, segurando o outro pelo braço, mas tudo o que consegue é tomar a mala-de-mão de volta.

\- Não é como se eu comprasse bombons no aeroporto todo dia, Yuu. Além do mais, é uma ocasião especial: você vai dar a volta ao mundo!

\- Bom, já que é a minha volta ao mundo, quem deveria pagar pelos chocolates sou eu!

\- E gastar o dinheiro que você juntou para a viagem ainda no aeroporto? Um amigo meu diria que isso é babaquice! O nome dele é Nishinoya Yuu! Você o conhece?

Ele sente vontade de rir ao ver Nishinoya revirar os olhos. Nem mesmo sob tortura ele permitiria que Yuu pagasse pelos bombons. Asahi sabe que por trás daquele sonho, há uma série de jornadas tripas de trabalho, empregos noturnos e dinheiro contado para passar o mês. “Queria que Misaki-sensei me visse agora! Eu, que nunca fui bom em matemática, mantendo as contas em dia!”, o ex-líbero costumava brincar toda vez em que lhe mostrava o quanto já havia conseguido para o seu projeto.

A primeira fase – a menos ambiciosa, se é possível dizer – fora cumprida no ano anterior: um giro de norte a sul pelo Japão. Com a cara e a coragem, Noya desbravou desde as terras geladas de Hokkaido até as praias quente de Okinawa, passando por todas as províncias. Sua câmera fotografou montanhas, lago, florestas, metrópoles, vilas, templos, pessoas... Antes de postar qualquer coisa nas redes sociais, ele ligava para Asahi e passava horas contando sobre suas aventuras. Ou se não havia algo tão grandioso para relatar, eles apenas conversavam até que Yuu pegasse no sono, ressonando tranquilamente do outro lado da linha.

Agora era chegado o momento da segunda fase, na qual Nishinoya ganharia o mundo. Primeira parada: Austrália, “um lugar onde tudo pode te matar”, na descrição de Asahi. Ele então procurava engolir o nervosismo, pedindo ao amigo apenas que tomasse cuidado com todos os animais assustadores e venenosos espalhados pelo país. “Certo, certo! Se eu for morrer por causa de algo venenoso, vou torcer para que seja um ornitorrinco. Eles ao menos são bonitinhos!”, Yuu respondia, todo brincalhão.

\- Eu não vou te fazer mudar de ideia, não é mesmo? – Nishinoya balança a cabeça, rendendo-se finalmente.

\- Não – Azumane sorri, vitorioso, levando o pacote até o caixa – E você pode tornar esses chocolates parte da sua viagem. Que tal um desafio? Algo do tipo comer um bombom a cada novo país que visitar. Assim, também se lembrará de mim.

\- Que bobeira, Asahi! – cruzando os braços na altura do peito, Nishinoya ri – Como se eu precisasse comer um doce pra me lembrar de você!

Aí está. Bem o tipo de coisa que impedia Asahi de seguir adiante, o fantasma do amor nunca confessado que teimava em brincar com seu coração de vidro. Nesses momentos, não há confiança ou seis anos de crescimento pessoal que o ajudem – Azumane volta a ser um adolescente abobado, perdido com relação ao que fazer com um sentimento tão forte.

\- Senhor? Senhor?

\- Asahi, a moça do caixa está falando com você.

\- Ah, desculpe! Me distraí!

A volta até a entrada para a área de embarque é mais silenciosa do que Asahi esperava. Nishinoya, que mal coubera em si por causa da viagem ao longo dos últimos três dias, agora parece estar caminhando em direção à cadeira elétrica. Ainda que o nervosismo seja algo normal diante de um passo tão grande como uma volta ao mundo, a intuição de Asahi começa a lhe dizer que há algo mais incomodando o outro. Suas suspeitas se tornam certeza quando Nishinoya se assusta com o toque gentil em seu braço.

\- Ei, Yuu... o que está acontecendo?

Os lábios de Nishinoya se entreabrem de forma automática, prontos para lhe oferecer uma resposta padrão. Asahi respira fundo, antecipando que terá de insistir para vencer a hesitação inicial do outro. E Azumane sabe que precisará ser cuidadoso para não iniciar uma discussão idiota – ele odiaria que Yuu entrasse no avião levando consigo a memória de uma briga. Os lábios do menor, contudo, voltam a se fechar. Os olhos de Nishinoya se fixam-se em seu rosto, profundos e intensos. Asahi sente que poderia mergulhar dentro deles.

\- Você acha que essa viagem é uma criancice?

\- Claro que não! Por que eu acharia isso?

O brilho no olhar de Nishinoya desaparece aos poucos.

\- Minha mãe meio que brigou comigo antes de eu sair de casa. Ela disse que eu devia parar de agir como uma criança e pensar mais no meu futuro ao invés de ficar passeando por aí – o tom de voz de Yuu diminui, tornando-se fraco e sem vida – Há alguns dias, ela já vinha falando sem parar que todos os meus amigos estavam se formando na universidade ou tinham conseguido um emprego fixo, enquanto eu pulo de galho em galho, só pensando em viajar. Depois, ela veio me pedir desculpas. Disse que tinha sido dura demais. Ainda assim, não consigo tirar isso da minha mente.

Balançando a cabeça, Asahi coloca ambas as mãos sobre o rosto de Nishinoya, procurando conseguir sua atenção.

\- Pais são uma coisa, não é? – ele diz, com um sorriso tristonho – Meu pai primeiro ficou irritado porque eu não queria fazer faculdade. Depois, ficou irritado com o tipo de faculdade que eu escolhi. E hoje, fala de mim para os amigos cheio de orgulho, como se ele tivesse me apoiado desde o início. Eu acho que é só uma questão de tempo até sua mãe começar a contar para todas as amigas dela sobre como você foi corajoso dando a volta ao mundo, sobre como essa viagem te fez crescer... Pais têm um jeito estranho de julgar nossas escolhas. Talvez seja um pré-requisito para se ter filhos.

Nishinoya ri. Um riso leve e tranquilo que faz o coração de Asahi se acalmar.

\- Mas se você quer saber mesmo o que acho, Yuu, eu te digo: estou feliz pra caralho que você está realizando o seu sonho. E vou te apoiar o tempo todo, da mesma forma que você me apoiou cinco anos atrás.

O brilho volta aos olhos de Noya com força total, ofuscando tudo o que há ao redor deles. E então, lágrimas começam a escorrer deles. Asahi se desespera, sem saber o que fez de errado, mas antes que a ansiedade assuma o controle, ele sente um abraço quente envolvendo seu corpo. Com o rosto enterrado em seu peito, Yuu soluça. Os braços do maior correspondem ao gesto, oferecendo a Noya tudo o que ele possa precisar.

\- Você é realmente o cara mais legal que eu conheço, Asahi – Nishinoya sussurra, erguendo o rosto. Tem uma aparência tão frágil que Azumane tem vontade de pegá-lo no colo, enxugar cada uma de suas lágrimas e confortá-lo até que ele durma tranquilamente. Como não pode, procura fazer com que o abraço transmita todos esses desejos.

\- É o seu sonho, Yuu.

Devagar, eles se afastam. O calor do corpo de Nishinoya junto ao seu dá espaço a um frio que parece lhe corroer o peito. Fungando, Yuu enxuga o rosto na blusa que trazia amarrada à cintura.

\- Você acha que eu vou conseguir encontrar algo durante essa viagem, Asahi?

\- Algo? – ele pisca algumas vezes, sem entender a pergunta.

\- É. Sabe, quando nós contamos nossos sonhos um ao outro, lá na Karasuno, você disse que queria vir para Tokyo em busca de alguma coisa especial que te ajudasse a realizar o seu sonho. E você encontrou um monte de coisas legais! Se formou, conseguiu um emprego bacana, um apartamento no Shimokita e um namorado bonitão!

O tom empolgado de Nishinoya lhe deixa um tanto incomodado, porém, não mais do que seus habituais exageros. Se Asahi reclamasse de seu emprego, estaria sendo injusto. Por outro lado, o trabalho era bastante exaustivo durante certos períodos do ano, “seu” apartamento não passava de um estúdio alugado e... bom, talvez nem fosse bom pensar no relacionamento com Shinzo. De todo modo, ele jamais conseguira entender por que Yuu sempre o alçara a um patamar tão alto, como se ele fosse um super herói ou coisa parecida.

\- Ah, eu me lembro – ele começou, ainda um tanto aturdido, mas logo tratou de colocar mais confiança em sua voz – Então essa também é uma viagem em busca de algo importante?

O menor sacode a cabeça, sorrindo animado.

\- Sim. Ainda não sei exatamente o que é, mas eu estou procurando por algo.

-Acho que você encontrará muitas coisas legais nessa viagem, Yuu. Tenho certeza que alguma delas fará com que você se sinta realizado.

O alarme do celular de Noya dispara, tocando “Learning to fly”, do Pink Floyd – o sinal de que iniciariam o embarque de seu voo dentro de meia-hora. Com um sorriso sem dentes no rosto, ele volta a encarar Asahi.

\- Bom, eu preciso ir agora. Ainda preciso achar o meu portão de embarque.

\- Sim. Não vá perder o voo.

Yuu então se joga em seus braços, de forma tão repentina, que Asahi quase perde o equilíbrio – foi daquela mesma forma que ele abraçou Nishinoya seis anos atrás.

\- Obrigado por tudo, Asahi. Por me receber na sua casa, por me ajudar com a viagem...

A única coisa que Azumane consegue fazer é apertar seus braços em torno do amigo, querendo gravar a sensação daquele corpo junto ao seu no fundo do coração. Ele aspira o perfume dos cabelos de Noya, fecha os punhos em torno de sua blusa, sente o calor do outro em seus braços.

\- Droga, eu odeio despedidas! – Yuu grunhiu ao fim de uma série de agradecimentos.

“Eu também”, pensou. No entanto, havia coisas melhores para dizer.

\- Então pense nesse momento como um “até breve”. Pois eu estarei aqui te esperando no ano que vem.

Ele ouve aquele riso leva escapar mais uma dos lábios do menor.

\- Porra, Asahi... você realmente se tornou um cara super legal.

Azumane sente o rosto corar violentamente, a tal ponto que se sente febril. Nishinoya agora gargalha. Por um instante, ele imagina que Suga e Daichi sairão de trás de alguma coluna para se juntar ao coro de risadas, completando uma cena digna dos tempos de ensino médio.

\- Preciso ir agora – Nishinoya diz mais uma vez.

O maior assente, esperando que o outro desfaça o abraço – um processo que demora mais do que Asahi imagina. Finalmente, Yuu caminha em direção à entrada da área de embarque. Em uma das mãos, leva a pequena mala de plástico; na outra, a sacola com o pacote de bombons. O coração de Asahi dispara. A cada novo passo de Nishinoya, é como se um abismo se abrisse entre eles.

\- Yuu! – ele chama, num tom mais alto do que desejava, fazendo com que o outro se vire em direção a ele de forma assustada. Encabulado, Azumane acrescenta – Vai dar tudo certo! E se precisar de algo, lembre-se: zip, e eu estarei lá!

Um sorriso de orelha a orelha se abre no rosto de Nishinoya. Ele faz que sim com a cabeça e então desaparece área de embarque adentro. Antes de ir embora, Asahi olha novamente para o chão, sentindo-se aliviado que não há nenhum abismo diante de seus pés. E percebe também que as lágrimas de Yuu ficaram estampadas em sua blusa.

***

O celular vibra sobre a mesa. O visor se ilumina. “Você tem uma nova mensagem”. Asahi finaliza alguns detalhes do croqui antes de verificar o que é, embora ele já faça ideia de quem seja.

14:21 – Yuu diz: Hey!

14:21 – Yuu diz: Você tá com o Tamura-san agora

14:21 – Yuu diz: ???

Ele cerra os olhos, estranhando a pergunta.

14:27 – Você diz: N

14:27 – Você diz: Porque?

Mal tem tempo de pousar o telefone sobre a mesa – o aplicativo indica que Nishinoya já está digitando. Algo lhe diz que a resposta lhe deixará envergonhado.

14:28 – Yuu diz: Vocês podiam estar se divertindo...

14:28 – Yuu diz: ;)

Asahi ri de nervoso, vendo o próprio rosto corar no reflexo do visor.

14:28 – Você diz: Tô trabalhando em casa

14:29 – Você diz: Chefe pediu material novo

14:29 – Você diz: =/

Mais do que depressa, Yuu volta a digitar. E é como se Asahi sentisse a indignação do outro a cada bater de tecla.

14:29 – Yuu diz: No domingo???

14:29 – Yuu diz: Que bosta!!!

14:29 – Yuu diz: Odeio seu chefe

14:30 – Yuu diz: Nem conheço mas já odeio

14:30 – Você diz: lol

Ele até poderia dizer que Ayukawa-san, sua chefa, não é má pessoa, porém, sabe que Nishinoya fica cego sempre que procura defendê-lo.

14:30 – Yuu diz: Saca só

“Um vídeo está sendo carregado”. Asahi olha com curiosidade para a imagem borrada que surge ao fundo de uma janela na tela de conversa, enquanto uma barra indicando o tempo restante para carregar a filmagem ocupa o primeiro plano. Com o fim do download, descobre se tratar de uma folha de papel. Ele aumenta o som do telefone e aperta o play. “Termo de Responsabilidade” é o título do documento, o que lhe faz franzir o cenho, intrigado. A câmera tremula um pouco – um sinal da agitação de Yuu, acredita –, tornando a leitura difícil para seus olhos cansados. Ainda assim, ele consegue captar algumas frases soltas. “Declaro estar consciente de todos os riscos envolvidos”, “assumo total responsabilidade por acidentes...” É pouco, mas o suficiente para que seu coração pare de bater.

\- Ei, Asahi – o Nishinoya do vídeo direciona a câmera para o próprio rosto, exibindo um sorriso confiante – Será que eu conseguiria te convencer a saltar comigo caso você estivesse aqui?

\- Saltar?! Onde?! – o desespero lhe faz esquecer de que se trata de um vídeo.

Muito faceiro, o Noya gravado caminha a passos apressados. O ângulo da câmera se desloca para cima e para baixo, exibindo o arnês trespassado pelo peito do rapaz. Uma brisa leve faz ondular os cabelos bagunçados. De longe, é possível ouvir alguns pássaros cantando. Asahi engole em seco.

\- Dá uma olhada nessa vista!

A primeira coisa que salta aos olhos de Azumane é a imagem das cadeias de morros que se estendem à esquerda e à direita, cobertos por uma vegetação tão densa que até mesmo parecem formar um revolto mar verde. Isso o tranquiliza a princípio... até ele notar que Nishinoya parece estar próximo demais dos cumes. A câmera gira mais uma vez, assim como seu estômago. Ele vê a ponta dos tênis de Nishinoya e, lá embaixo – bem lá embaixo! – um grande lago de águas cristalinas.

\- Yuu, desça daí agora mesmo! – ele grita, levantando-se de forma tão estabanada que o celular quase voa para o chão.

\- Whenever you’re ready, Mr. Nishinoya!

Asahi mal tem tempo de identificar de onde aquela voz vem ou a quem ela pertence. Yuu sorri para a câmera, como uma criança travessa prestes a aprontar. Ele então pisca para a câmera, de um modo tão confiante e absurdamente sexy que Asahi sente uma flechada no coração.

\- Aqui vou eu!

Nishinoya grita. E salta.

Por mais que queira fechar os olhos, Asahi não consegue desviar sua atenção do vídeo. O grito de Yuu ecoa por todo o apartamento, enquanto seu corpo desce em queda livre, rápido como um cometa. Num ritmo igualmente frenético, as imagens captadas pela câmera alternam entre o rosto de Nishinoya, o rio, o verde, a ponte lá em cima, muito, muito distante... Os olhos de Azumane se arregalam a ponto de saltar do rosto. Por um instante, acredita que o outro vai se espatifar contra alguma pedra, afogar-se no lago e muitas outras catástrofes que seu nervoso cérebro desata a cogitar.

Mas então a queda livre cessa e o corpo de Nishinoya é puxado levemente para cima, de forma até mesmo graciosa. O grito dá lugar a um riso solto à medida que o sobe-e-desce diminui até chegar ao fim. Suspenso no ar, Nishinoya parece flutuar como uma pluma. De ponta cabeça, ele olha para a câmera, ainda com aquele sorriso maroto estampado nos lábios.

\- Isso foi do caralho, Asahi! Você devia experimentar!

A gravação chega ao fim. Como se não acreditasse nos próprios olhos, Asahi reinicia o vídeo. Uma, duas, três vezes. No meio da última, é interrompido por uma ligação de Yuu.

\- Ei, tá tudo bem? Você ainda tá vivo? – lhe pergunta a voz preocupada do outro lado da linha.

\- Eu é quem devia te perguntar isso! – afobado, Asahi eleva o tom, só então se dando conta de estar fazendo um papel ridículo – Porra, eu quase enfartei aqui!

Nishinoya fica algum tempo em silêncio, de modo que Azumane chega a pensar que a chamada caiu. Porém, logo o outro explode em gargalhadas. Asahi cora a princípio, porém, logo cede à vontade de rir.

\- Desculpe. Eu devo ter soado igualzinho à sua mãe agora.

\- Pior que sim! – Yuu concorda, recuperando o fôlego – Queria ter visto a sua cara agora. Deve ter sido impagável!

\- Bom, eu fiquei preocupado! – Azumane diz, enxugando uma lágrima que escorre pelo rosto. A barriga ainda dói de tanto ele rir – Quando te vi saltando daquele jeito, sem capacete...

\- Capacetes são opcionais no bungee jumping, Asahi.

\- É, eu sei.

\- Duvido!

\- Bom, agora eu sei.

Novas gargalhadas da parte de Nishinoya, que logo contagiam Azumane.

\- Você não precisa se preocupar tanto comigo, Asahi. Eu sei me cuidar.

\- Eu confio em você. Mas acho que não consigo evitar. De ficar preocupado, quero dizer.

Yuu demora a responder. Em meio ao silêncio momentâneo, Asahi sente que ele está sorrindo.

\- Obrigado por se preocupar comigo, Asahi.

E então ele não sabe como responder. Muitas ideias vêm à mente. Nenhuma que ele possa usar para expressar a totalidade de seus sentimentos.

\- É pra isso que servem os amigos.

\- Amigos também acompanham os outros em suas loucuras. Na próxima vez que eu saltar de bungee jumping, você vem comigo!

\- Ei, espera um minuto!

O que devia ser uma ligação curta se estende por mais de uma hora. Yuu lhe conta sobre o vídeo feito naquela manhã, sobre o passeio nas trilhas, sobre o banho no lago... O hostel é simples, no entanto, confortável. Razoável para três dias de estada. Dali, seguiria para Tasmânia. Ouvindo as histórias do amigo, Asahi se sente reconfortado, pronto para voltar ao trabalho. Faz apenas uma pausa para preparar um café bem forte. Quando volta da cozinha, há uma nova notificação na tela do celular.

“Você foi marcado em duas postagens de @justnoya”. A primeira traz o vídeo do salto. “Sensação de liberdade! É como voar! Na próxima, @aazumane vai pular comigo!” A segunda, por sua vez, é inesperada: a foto de um pacote de bombom vazio, com a palavra “Austrália” escrita sobre a parte branca do plástico. “Desafio do @aazumane! #1bombomporpaís”. As poucas palavras arrancam um sorriso bobo do rosto.

***

Os gritos e aplausos efusivos lhe fazem corar. Ou talvez seja efeito da cerveja. Na opinião de Asahi, o estágio em que se começa a ficar bêbado é mais vergonhoso, pois você ainda está consciente o bastante para ter noção das bobagens que está fazendo ou dizendo, mas não o suficiente para se controlar. Talvez seja por isso que ele aceitou abrir a rodada de anisongs no karaokê. Ideia de Suga, que após jogar a sugestão no ar, está confortavelmente sentado em uma poltrona com uma grande caneca gelada nas mãos. Ele continua um diabo, como na época do colegial. Asahi sente pena de seus pobres alunos.

\- Isso foi incrível, Azumane-san!

\- Que voz linda!

Duas das amigas de Suga, as mais animadas, já estão mais para lá do que pra cá. Gritaram, fizeram coro, bateram palmas. As pessoas sempre fazem isso ao som de “Zankoku no tenshi no thesis”. Quando alcoolizadas, o efeito se potencializa a escalas astronômicas. Asahi ri e agradece, passando-lhes o microfone. Sente alguém lhe envolver o braço direito, puxando-o de leve.

\- Desculpe, garotas, mas eu vi primeiro!

Asahi cora, mas ao mesmo tempo, gosta de sentir o abraço de Shinzo. Senta-se ao lado do namorado, deitando a cabeça descansar em seu ombro. Tamura está lindo essa noite. De cair o queixo! O sobretudo preto lhe cai muito bem, embora esconda seu corpo definido, assim como a calça jeans, de um azul-marinho vivo. Os cabelos escuros, curtos mas volumosos, lhe dão um ar jovial. Fechando os olhos, Asahi aspira o perfume suave que vem de sua pele.

\- Ah, é sempre assim: os bons homens já estão fora do mercado! – uma das moças disse, suspirando de forma longa e exagerada.

\- Ou com outros homens – emendou outro, mais espevitada, arrancando risadas de todos na mesa.

\- Você foi incrível cantando – Shinzo diz baixinho, apenas para que Asahi pudesse ouvir.

\- Ou é você quem está muito bêbado... – ele emenda, inclinando o rosto para o lado, dando um beijo no rosto do parceiro.

Haviam se conhecido em meados do ano, durante uma feira de moda. Asahi ganhara uma menção honrosa como “Designer Revelação” por alguns projetos de roupas casuais para o dia-a-dia. Como aquele estava longe de ser o mais importante prêmio da noite, ele estranhou que o jornalista da Fashion Today, uma publicação que vinha crescendo no mercado, continuasse conversando com ele mesmo após encerrar as perguntas de praxe.

“Então... esse amigo que te inspirou a produzir essa linha de roupas com expressões de quatro kanji... é apenas seu amigo?”

“Cl-claro...”

“Então você está solteiro?”

“S-sim... Isso faz parte da entrevista?”

“Não. Na verdade, queria saber se você aceitar tomar um café comigo”.

Uma das moças escolhe cantar a abertura de Sailor Moon. Dessa vez, mesmo a mulher mais tímida acompanha o coro desafinado. “Espere para ver, Asahi: se você acha que eu sou louco, precisa ver minhas amigas do trabalho!”, era o que Suga havia lhe dito alguns dias antes de chegar em Tokyo. Havia um grande simpósio de educação na cidade, reunindo professores de todo o Japão e do mundo – a oportunidade perfeita para unir o útil ao agradável: ficar por dentro das novidades nos debates internacionais e escapar um pouco da vida maçante na cidadezinha. Com alguma sorte, ele conseguiu se aproximar de um grupo de mulheres que estava se programando para participar do evento, algo relativamente simples considerando-se que Suga tem o dom de ser agradável como manteiga derretendo sobre o pão quente. E o fato de ele ser um homem bonito em um campo de trabalho majoritariamente feminino também acabou se tornando uma vantagem. Após manhãs e tardes repletas de palestras, oficinas, gincanas ou qualquer coisa que valha, Suga e suas amigas queriam curtir a cidade grande. E como Asahi mora na capital, Koushi o descreveu como o “guia turístico perfeito”.

“É bem a sua cara jogar grandes responsabilidades nas minhas costas”, ele se lembra de haver dito ao telefone. “Qualé, Asahi! Quem te vê com esse cabelo comprido, essa barba por fazer e esses óculos descolados pensa que você viveu no Shimokita a sua inteira!”, Suga retrucou – mesmo após tantos anos, ele continuava relutando em aceitar ‘nãos’ de seu amigo da cidade grande. “Não estou pedindo um rolê por toda a cidade. Só queremos uma companhia para ir a um barzinho ou alguma coisa do tipo. Chame Tamura-san para vir com a gente. Vai ser divertido!” Por fim, Asahi concordou. No fim das contas, precisava admitir que ele sempre se divertia durante as visitas de Suga, as quais vinham se tornando cada mais raras desde que ele começara a lecionar.

Volta-se para o canto em que Suga está sentado. É estranho que ele, tão animado até pouco mais de vinte minutos atrás, agora esteja profundamente quieto. Seus olhares se cruzam e ele tem a impressão que o rosto de Koushi corou de imediato. “Devo estar vendo coisas”, procura se convencer, porém, o olhar do outro é tão intenso que ele sente o peso dele sobre os ombros. A cantoria cessa mais uma vez. Ele aproveita para tomar a mão de Shinzo, apertando-a de leve para lhe chamar a atenção.

\- Acho que Suga precisa de ajuda – ele diz, baixinho, muito embora acredite que as mulheres não iriam ouvi-lo de qualquer forma.

\- Ia te dizer isso – Shinzo sussurra, entrelaçando os dedos aos dele – Ele está com essa cara tem algum tempo já.

\- Eu volto já.

Os dois trocam um selinho com gosto de cerveja. Um tanto entorpecido, Asahi se levanta de forma preguiçosa e sente vontade de bocejar. Ele caminha até Suga, devagar, se esforçando para colocar alguma firmeza em seus passos trôpegos. Parado diante da mesa, sua sombra se projeta sobre um Koushi amuado, conferindo ao amigo uma aparência ainda mais sombria.

\- Tá tudo bem?

-Acho que preciso de um pouco de água. A bebida subiu mais depressa do que eu esperava!

Ainda que esteja um tanto alto, Asahi consegue perceber que Suga está mais sóbrio do que realmente admite. Arqueia as sobrancelhas, encarando o amigo com um ar de interrogação, mas Suga continua a olhá-lo com aquela expressão de cachorro desamparado no rosto. Resta a ele se oferecer para ajudar o outro a ir até o banheiro para jogar uma água no rosto.

\- Não nos abandone, Suga-saaan! – a professora mais animada grita, esquecendo-se dos versos de “Rouge no Dengon”. É a última coisa que eles ouvem antes de a porta se fechar atrás deles.

Do lado de fora, Koushi caminha rápido demais para um bêbado, o que deixa Asahi em estado de alerta. Seja lá o que o outro quer lhe falar, boa coisa não parece ser.

\- Certo, para que lado fica o banheiro?

\- Suga, se você tem algo a me dizer, pode falar aqui mesmo. Todas as salas são à prova de som.

O homem de cabelos loiros se volta para Asahi, mantendo os olhos fixos em seu rosto por um longo tempo. Então, esboça um sorriso sem dentes, como se ainda buscasse as palavras para iniciar aquela conversa.

\- Bom... acho que eu devo começar pedindo desculpas pelas minhas amigas. Elas nunca viram dois homens juntos... namorando. É meio exótico pra elas.

\- Elas são divertidas – Azumane ri, dando de ombros e se encostando na parede à frente de Suga. Aos poucos, sua mente se ajusta ao álcool que corre em seu sangue – Você não precisa se sentir mal por isso.

Suga baixa a cabeça e suspira. O coração de Asahi se acelera mais uma vez.

\- Asahi, você faz alguma ideia do quanto Shinzo gosta de você?

\- É claro que sei. Somos namorados, não somos?

\- Não fui isso que eu quis dizer! – se agitando no ar, as mãos de Suga parecem a ponto de agarrá-lo pelo pescoço – Você realmente faz ideia do quanto ele gosta de você? Por que até eu, que vi essa cara pouquíssimas vezes na vida, sei que ele tá caidinho por você. O jeito que ele te olha... a forma como ele trata você...

Ele gostaria de entender onde Koushi quer chegar. Jura que gostaria. Seus olhos acompanham os movimentos dos lábios do loiro, porém seus ouvidos já não conseguem distinguir todas as palavras que, num misto de raiva e preocupação, jorram de sua boca.

\- Eu sei. Ele é uma pessoa incrível! Gosto muito dele.

\- Mais do que gosta de Nishinoya?

O dedo na ferida dói. Machuca de uma forma indescritível. Num piscar de olhos, Asahi está sem chão. Ele quer dizer que sim, que ama Shinzo com todas as forças, que sua paixonite de juventude está morta e enterrada. Isso, contudo, seria uma grande mentira, na qual nem ele, nem Suga acreditariam.

\- Foi o que eu pensei.

\- Qual o motivo de me jogar isso na cara agora? – Asahi ergue o tom, mas sua voz aos poucos perde forças. Por mais que tente, não consegue ficar bravo com Koushi. Ele tem razão, afinal – Eu sou um idiota, Suga.

\- Pode parar com isso! – o outro lhe acerta com um soco no braço que manda Azumane de volta aos tempos de adolescência. Mal tem tempo para protestar, pois as mãos de Suga já estão em seus ombros, balançando-o para frente e para trás – Você é um cara inteligente, bonito e tem um bom coração! Você só não aprendeu a seguir adiante.

O sorriso nos lábios de Suga, mesmo frágil, é a única coisa que lhe impede de cair no choro. Embora Koushi nem sempre fosse gentil, Asahi precisava reconhecer que ele era seu amigo de todas as horas. Foi com ele que Azumane se abriu pela primeira vez, tirando do peito o peso de guardar os sentimentos por Nishinoya apenas para si. Desde então, Suga agia como uma espécie de anjo da guarda genioso, cutucando ou afagando conforme a ocasião. Na maioria das vezes, as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

\- Já se passaram seis anos...

\- Sim, mas você só começou a sair com Tamura-san há alguns meses, não é? Que tipo de relacionamento você teve antes dele além de parceiros por uma noite?

\- Tipo namoro? Nenhum.

\- Então! Isso também é novo pra você! É a primeira vez que você tem alguém que pode te ajudar a esquecer do Nishinoya!

\- Mas eu não quero me afastar dele!

\- Larga a mão de ser tonto, Asahi! Eu não disse pra você deixar de ser amigo do Nishinoya. O que quero dizer, é que você devia aproveitar esse momento em que ele está longe pra se jogar de cabeça no namoro e fazer seu sentimento por Tamura-san crescer!

As palavras de Suga lhe acalmam, fazem com que ele veja a situação por outros ângulos. E ele chega até mesmo a esboçar um sorriso, pensando que Koushi talvez não seja assim tão terrível em sala de aula. Por outro lado, a ideia de esquecer seu amor por Yuu lhe assustava. Ele já não se lembrava mais de como era sua vida antes daquele sentimento nascer dentro de seu peito e acreditava que seria impossível se desfazer dele. E caso conseguisse, como fazer com que Shinzo ocupasse o vazio que ele deixaria. A luz em seu rosto se esvanece aos poucos, despertando a preocupação de Suga.

\- E se eu não conseguir?

O loiro suspira mais uma vez. Balança negativamente a cabeça e volta a se encostar na parede de frente para Asahi.

\- Aí eu já não sei dizer. Por que levar um namoro assim adiante vai apenas machucar vocês dois. No fim das contas, você corre o risco de perder o Tamura-san por causa do amor que sente por um amigo hetero...

Novamente, ficam em silêncio, um sem ousar encarar o outro. Um casal bêbado passa por eles, cantarolando “Plastic Love”, a mulher corrigindo um verso que o homem, segundo ela, insiste em cantar errado. Quando os dois desaparecem corredor afora, os olhares de Asahi e Suga se cruzam novamente.

\- Desculpe por estragar a noite – Koushi diz, com uma expressão amarga no rosto.

\- Você só disse a verdade. Como sempre.

O tom sério de Asahi faz com que Suga levante a cabeça. Ele parece se surpreender com o olhar tranquilo no rosto do amigo. O próprio Azumane não sabe dizer de onde vem aquela calma. Apenas sabe que quer tentar se apaixonar por Shinzo. Seus olhos pousam sobre o rosto do loiro e ele busca sorrir.

\- Até que você é um bom conselheiro amoroso, Suga.

\- Pft! Claro, minha experiência de dois namoros fracassados me torna muito gabaritado!

\- Não fique triste. Te pago mais uma cerveja!

Quando retornar à sala de karaokê, precisam acalmar a todos. Como o bom ator que é, ou talvez se aproveitando da leve embriaguez geral, Suga faz toda uma cena, dizendo que passou mal, porém, que está pronto para outra. Uma nova rodada de cerveja chega, para a alegria de todos. Após dar um longo gole de sua caneca, Asahi observa dois microfones esquecidos sobre o sofá. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele toma a mão de Shinzo, brindando-o com um sorriso.

\- O que acha de um dueto?

Todos os olhos da sala se detêm sobre eles. O silêncio é tamanho que se poderia ouvir uma agulha caindo no chão. Levemente corado, Tamura faz que sim com a cabeça, arrancando uma série de vivas e aplausos. Enquanto Shinzo escolhe uma música, Asahi e Suga trocam um olhar. O loiro sorri, orgulhoso.

***

A senhorinha que mora no andar de cima ajeita os óculos sobre o nariz, aproximando-se melhor para ver a caixa que ele traz nas mãos. Ela entreabre os lábios, maravilhada com os selos com figuras de animais exóticos e também com os carimbos estrangeiros. Detém-se então sobre um adesivo colado sobre o papel amarelo que envolve o volume.

\- Essa é a bandeira de algum país, Azumane-kun?

\- Sim, Maki-san. Da Austrália – Asahi responde, tentando colocar alguma naturalidade em seu sorriso encabulado. A curiosidade da velhinha, para quem ele carrega as sacolas de compras sempre que se encontram no elevador, é adorável.

\- Oh! – ela arqueia as sobrancelhas com admiração – A Austrália é longe daqui, não é? Seja quem for que te mandou essa caixa tão grande de lá, deve ser alguém que gosta muito de você!

Asahi torce para que Maki-san não enxergue bem mesmo com os óculos de lentes grossas. Caso contrário, pensará que ele está com febre, tão vermelho seu rosto ficou. Assim que as portas do elevador se abrem, ele desce de forma apressada – não antes sem se despedir, como o bom rapaz que é. Apesar de um tanto desengonçada, a caixa é bastante leve. Os sentimentos que ela lhe desperta, por sua vez, são bastante pesados. Após colocá-la sobre a mesa da cozinha, Azumane se afasta, observando-a por um longo tempo. Tem receio de abri-la. O nome de Yuu, escrito com a habitual caligrafia descuidada sobre o papel amarelo, é mais do que o suficiente para fazer seu coração ansioso afundar até o estômago. Suspira, sentando-se de frente para o pacote, ainda sem ousar tocá-lo.

Seguir o conselho de Suga vinha sendo relativamente fácil nas últimas semanas. Shinzo e ele saíram mais vezes do que o de costume, e também dormiram na casa um do outro com mais frequência. Asahi se divertiu o tempo todo, se sentiu bem ao lado do namorado... Até mesmo ficou mais tranquilo ao responder às mensagens de Yuu, que haviam se tornado mais curtas e espaçadas enquanto ele viajava por uma série de praias paradisíacas espalhadas entre a Oceania e o Sudeste Asiático. “A internet costuma falhar nesses lugares, mas não se preocupe! Vou aproveitar o momento pra me desconectar um pouco”. Tudo confluía para que ele também tentasse de desconectar de Nishinoya.

Bastou uma surpresa para mandar tudo por água abaixo. Com os olhos fixos na grande caixa à sua frente, Asahi sente o coração bater ansioso – “mesmo fazendo a viagem dos seus sonhos, Yuu não se esquece de mim”. Um suspiro pesado escapa de seu peito. Ele se levanta, pronto para rasgar o embrulho amarelo. Antes que suas mãos toquem o papel, ele se detém e volta a suspirar.

\- Droga! Porque tudo é tão difícil?!

O soco na mesa machuca sua mão. O móvel range. De dentro da caixa, ouve-se um leve farfalhar. Massageando o punho dolorido, ele vai até a escrivaninha de trabalho, buscando pelo estilete. A lâmina desliza com delicadeza sobre o embrulho amarelo, como se dançasse. Asahi enche os pulmões de ar antes de afastar as abas de papelão. Espera, assim, que seu coração inquieto se acalme um pouco.

A caixa está repleta de flocos de isopor e sacos de ar que se esparramam pelo chão à medida que suas mãos vasculham o pacote. Acaba encontrando não somente um, mas três presentes – um coala de pelúcia, um bumerangue estilizado com pinturas aborígenes e um kit de pacotes de TimTam de sabores variados. Preso ao último, um envelope branco no qual se lêem os kanjis “para Asahi”. Cada um dos itens atinge Azumane como uma bola de demolição, destruindo o frágil castelo de areia que ele ergueu nos últimos dias.

_Asahi,_

_Eu queria muito que você pudesse viajar comigo ao redor do mundo. Mas também sei que você é um adulto responsável, que não pode sair por aí sempre que lhe der na telha. Diferente de mim, que continuo tão besta quanto na época da Karasuno! Já que você não pode vir comigo, vou tentar levar o mundo para mais perto de você. E não quero que ouvir nenhum “não precisa”, “isso é um exagero” e coisas do tipo quando a gente se conversar após você receber essa caixa! Ela será a primeira de muitas! Você passou todo esse tempo me mimando, então chegou a minha hora de retribuir._

Ele se afunda na cadeira, apertando o papel entre os dedos. Uma felicidade intensa, impossível de se colocar em palavras, toma conta de todo o seu ser.

_Escolhi alguns presentes especiais aqui da Austrália. Todos eles são a sua cara! Ou, ao menos, eu acho! O coala dispensa explicações. Eles adoram dormir e eu sei que, se você pudesse, passaria o dia todo na cama! E eu também me lembrei do tapa-olhos de urso que você carregava pra cima e pra baixo durante os campeonatos de vôlei! Mas embora pareçam apenas animais fofinhos, os coalas também são muito fortes e corajosos, assim como você!_

O sorriso bobo cresce no rosto de Asahi. Ainda que Nishinoya esteja a quilômetros e quilômetros de distância dali, ele consegue ver seu rosto sorridente ao escrever cada uma daquelas linhas. Da mesma forma, acredita que Yuu pode vê-lo corar ao final de cada frase.

_Eu sei que você não é fã de armas, mas muita gente compra bumerangues para decoração. Acho que vai ficar muito legal no seu apartamento, perto da televisão ou da mesa em que você trabalha. Quem sabe os entalhes dele não te inspirem a desenhar uma nova roupa? Além disso, o bumerangue me lembra do Sokka, seu personagem favorito de Avatar! Sempre achei você parecido com ele, um cara que não tem poderes, que muita gente menosprezava, mas que é muito inteligente e vence uma série de batalhas! O sarcasmo dele parece algo mais ligado a Suga, mas isso não vem ao caso, não é? Hahaha!_

_Pensei em te mandar também um pote de vegemite, mas eu não gostei disso. É tão... estranho! Então eu escolhi um kit de pacotes de TimTam. É um doce muito vendido aqui. Acho que você vai preferir o sabor original, mas o de chocolate branco também é uma delícia! Assim como o de caramelo, o de chocolate amargo... bom, você entendeu, né? Hahaha! Eu estou me controlando para não comer todos os bombons do pacote que você me deu no aeroporto. Ou então o desafio não vai dar certo, não é mesmo? Ele foi um sucesso! Um monte de amigos curtiu a ideia. Você é demais, Asahi!_

_Vou encerrando essa carta por agora. Nós temos conversado quase todos os dias e você deve estar cansado de me ouvir. Eu sei que falo demais, e sei também que você é muito educado pra me mandar parar, hahaha! Como te disse no telefone, você vai ganhar um sossego nos próximos dias, já que vou começar o giro pelas praias do Pacífico. Prometo tirar muitas fotos! Mas é uma pena você não estar aqui comigo. Alguns dias eu me sinto muito sozinho e faria bem ter um amigo por perto. Eu acho que você seria o companheiro de viagem perfeito! Quem sabe não viajamos assim um dia? Espero que goste dos presentes. Mande lembranças ao Tamura-san por mim._

_Um abraço apertado,_

_Yuu._

Asahi abraça a carta junto ao peito, com força. Quer diminuir a solidão de Yuu tanto quanto quer senti-lo em seus braços. Uma lágrima lhe escorre pelo rosto enquanto ele pensa na distância, em todos os meses que ainda estão por vir, no convite que ele talvez jamais possa aceitar... Todas as suas certezas se desfazem no ar. “De volta à estaca zero”. Observa os presentes sobre a mesa. Tem vontade de abraçar o coala, de arranjar um suporte para o bumerangue em frente à mesa de seu trabalho e de se atracar nos pacotes de doces. No entanto, sabe que isso serviria apenas para alimentar ilusões.

Ele toma os presentes e a carta nos braços, assim como o papel amarelo, o qual ele não tem coragem de jogar fora – ali está a caligrafia de Yuu, os selos coloridos que ele escolheu, o adesivo que deu um toque especial ao que poderia ser apenas mais um pacote a ser entregue pelos correios. Seu coração ansioso bate descompassado enquanto ele caminha para casa, sem saber o que fazer. Por fim, guarda tudo em um dos poucos espaços vagos no armário da cozinha compacta. Anseia esquecer-se daquelas lembranças por enquanto, até descobrir o que deve fazer.

***

\- As fotos ficaram incríveis, não acha?

\- Sim, ficaram! Você está se saindo um excelente fotógrafo, Yuu!

\- Heh! Eu sei, eu sei! Sou demais não é mesmo? – Nishinoya ri, espreguiçando-se em sua cadeira de vime. A parede de madeira atrás dele tem uma aparência sóbria e rústica que contrasta com o colorido quadro de motivo floral que está pendurado à esquerda de Yuu – Falando sério, foi uma ótima ideia comprar a câmera e fazer o curso de fotografia. Mas também é impossível tirar fotos feias quando se tem paisagens como essas, não é?

Nisso Asahi tinha de concordar. Todas as imagens traziam mares límpidos que estendiam até se perder de vista, céus azuis pontilhados de pequenas nuvens brancas, areias finas e fofas que mais pareciam grandes travesseiros, vegetação verdejante embelezando a orla da praia... E muitos flashes de Yuu. De regata, sem camisa, apenas de seu rosto... A pele queimada de sol lhe caíra muito bem, combinando tanto com as mechas descoloridas, quanto com seu corpo pequeno, mas bem definido. E em todas as fotos, ele trazia um grande sorriso que ofuscava a paisagem ao seu redor. A cada uma dessas imagens, Asahi sentiu as pernas fraquejando e precisou se apoiar sobre a mesa da cozinha.

\- Asahi! Asahi! Tem algo queimando atrás de você!

\- Ahn? O que?!

\- Atrás de você! Tá saindo uma fumaça preta!

\- Meu almoço!

Embalado pelo som das gargalhadas de Nishinoya, Asahi desliga o fogo e despeja os legumes chamuscados em um recipiente. Não entende como a água pode ter evaporado tão rápido! Tem a plena certeza de que acabou de colocar os legumes na panela e se virou apenas para atender a videochamada de Yuu. O relógio na parede oferece a chave para desvendar aquele mistério: eles já estão conversando há quase uma hora, sem se dar conta. Azumane se serve da carne e do arroz, mas faz uma careta ao perceber que a comida já esfriou. Nishinoya tem esse efeito sobre ele – sequer percebe o tempo passar. Com o prato em mãos, senta-se diante do celular, procurando disfarçar que a comida não está assim tão boa.

\- Me desculpa. Distraí você – no rosto, Nishinoya tem um olhar gentil e levemente travesso, de quem sentiu tanto pena quanto achou graça da situação.

\- Não tem problema. Eu também devia ter prestado mais atenção. Servido? – ele se sente aliviado que Yuu não poderá provar do seu almoço.

\- Ah, eu estou mesmo com saudades da comida de casa! O que temos pra hoje?

\- Coisa simples. Gohan, bife de porco... Legumes queimados!

Ambos riem por um longo tempo. Asahi gosta do riso de Nishinoya. É como música para os seus ouvidos.

\- Você vai postar todas as fotos na internet?

\- Só algumas. Mas quando eu voltar pra casa, quero fazer um álbum! O que acha?

\- Que legal! Será uma forma de manter a tradição do seu avô. Você me contou que ele adora fazer álbuns de fotografias como recordação de viagens.

\- Isso é verdade! Ah, e por falar em recordações, você por acaso recebeu algum... pacote especial pelo correio?

Os olhos de Nishinoya cintilam, tão ansioso ele está por uma resposta positiva. Tentando fugir daquele olhar, Asahi desvia sua atenção do celular, mas acaba por encarar o armário da cozinha onde ele escondeu os presentes que chegaram há mais ou menos uma semana. Uma parte de si lhe dizer que ainda não recebeu nada, ganhando algum tempo para se decidir quanto ao que fazer. Porém, é impossível mentir para Yuu.

\- Recebi sim – responde, se valendo de um sorriso amarelo para disfarçar seu incômodo.

\- E você gostou? Não achou o coala estranho, não é?

\- Não, não! Ele é muito fofinho!

\- Onde você colocou ele? No quarto? E já decidiu se vai pendurar o bumerangue na parede da sala ou em outro lugar?

A pressão sobre seus ombros cresce perante a animação de Yuu, que parece a ponto de transbordar o visor do celular. A enxurrada de perguntas segue, deixando Asahi ainda mais angustiado. Então, um alarme se acende: e se Nishinoya pedir que ele antes pelo apartamento, mostrando onde acomodou cada presente?

\- Eu não decidi ainda! – de forma brusca, ele corta o fluxo de palavras de Nishinoya – Estou... pensando...

Apesar da iluminação no quarto do hostel onde Yuu estar hospedado não ser das melhores, Asahi vê a expressão em seu rosto mudar num piscar de olhos. Um bolo se forma em sua garganta. “Talvez eu tenha sido grosso demais, falado alto demais...”

\- Tamura-san ficou com ciúmes, não é?

A frase ecoa da boca de Nishinoya num tom baixo e tristonho, mas que o acerta em cheio. E como se ele já não estivesse se sentindo mal o bastante, Yuu ainda incluiu Shinzo na conversa. Asahi trava os dentes com força até fazer as gengivas doerem. Então, tem uma epifania: ele pode dizer a verdade! Ou, pelo menos, parte dela.

\- Bom, meu namorado ainda não viu os presentes – sua voz é tão vacilante que ele duvida que conseguira concluir seu raciocínio. Por isso, respira fundo e procura se acalmar – Mas eu já disse pra você não se preocupar: ele entende que somos amigos e tenho certeza que vai achar os presentes muito legais!

\- De verdade, Asahi? – novamente, aquele olhar de gato manhoso, bem do tipo que faz o corpo de Azumane se converter em geleia. A única resposta que ele consegue providenciar é um lento balançar afirmativo de cabeça – Tamura-san é um cara muito legal mesmo. Se eu namorasse alguém como você, acho que eu seria muito ciumento!

\- Ah, ele é bastante maduro.

“Bem mais maduro do que eu”.

\- Que bom! Então pode ficar à espera de mais presentes! – e mais uma vez, aquele sorriso enorme e brilhante, que logo dá lugar a um grito de desespero – Ah, eu vou perder a hora do passeio no templo! Preciso ir, Asahi! Foi muito bom conversar com você! Até mais!

O fim da ligação tem um sabor agridoce. Se, por um lado, ele não precisa mais ficar dando explicações sobre o porquê de os presentes ainda não estarem espalhados pelo apartamento; por outro, já sente falta de Nishinoya. Com o hashi em mãos, ele contempla o que resta de seu almoço frio no fundo da cumbuca. “Se eu ainda estivesse conversando com Yuu, comeria essa gororoba fria sem nem me dar conta”.

Então a ficha cai, causando um grande estrondo.

“Se eu namorasse alguém como você. Se eu namorasse alguém como você. Se eu namorasse alguém como você”. A frase ecoa por sua cabeça, milhares e milhares de vezes. Porém, Asahi já não sabe dizer se realmente ouviu o que acredita ter ouvido ou se sua mente modificou a frase original para algo que ele gostaria de ter ouvido. Talvez nem mesmo o próprio Nishinoya, que está visitando um templo budista sabe-se lá onde na Tailândia nesse exato momento, se lembre de ter dito algo. “Foi um ato falho. É a única explicação possível!”, ele procura se convencer enquanto devora o que sobrou do bife de carne de porco.

Quando a comida acaba, ele vai até o armário, em busca dos TimTams. O primeiro pacote é consumido em pouco mais de vinte minutos, enquanto ele anda em círculos por seu minúsculo apartamento, tentando rememorar os detalhes da conversa. A ansiedade pode ser um monstro guloso e o fato de os doces serem tão gostosos apenas faz com que ele se acabem mais rápido. Ele se detém quando está prestes a abrir o segundo pacote. Abandona-o sobre a mesa, sacode a cabeça com força, vai até o quarto buscar os fones de ouvido. Mesmo sem estar com uma roupa apropriada, ele sai para uma corrida.

Dois dias mais tarde, eles voltam a se falar. Yuu não volta a mencionar a questão dos ciúmes. Pelo bem da amizade entre eles, Asahi decide enterrar o assunto bem fundo em seu peito.

***

O instrutor que costuma acompanhá-lo na academia ficou surpreso que ele aceitou o convite para uma aula experimental de Muay Thai – desde a matrícula, no começo do ano, Asahi nunca fizera mais do que os exercícios rotineiros de musculação. Seguindo as instruções do rapaz, ele foi até uma sala nos fundos do local, onde uma mulher baixinha e simpática o recebeu. Já ouvira a voz dela antes, em tons carregados de severidade durante os treinos. Parecia ser um verdadeiro demônio por de trás daquele rosto compreensivo. Ele não se preocupou. Se havia sobrevivido a Daichi, sobreviveria a qualquer outra coisa. Além do mais, seria ótimo ter alguém lhe incentivando a socar e chutar com a maior força possível.

Seus olhos percorreram a sala. No teto, pendiam duas fileiras de sacos de areia. Ele cerrou os punhos e estalou os dedos, sentindo-se mais pronto do que nunca. Tudo estava perfeito. Até que a mulher decidiu lhe contar a história do esporte. “Como o próprio nome diz, o Muai Thai surgiu na Tailândia. Hoje, é considerado o esporte nacional daquele país”. Asahi não tem tempo de esconder uma careta – o que ele menos queria, era lidar com algo relacionado à Tailândia. A raiva lhe subiu à cabeça. Ele socou e chutou um dos sacos de areia com tanta força que a instrutora precisou pedir que ele tomasse ou acabaria se machucando. Ao fim da aula, estava tão tonto de cansaço que duvidava que conseguiria chegar em casa.

Esparramado em sua cama enquanto antecipa todas as dores que sentirá na manhã, Asahi relembra o ocorrido pela enésima vez, sentindo uma vergonha cuja força só é comparável à raiva que ele estava sentindo mais cedo. Se pudesse, jamais poria o pé na academia novamente. Sequer passaria em frente ao lugar ou andaria naquela rua. Porém, seu humilde salário não lhe permitiria pagar a multa por quebrar o contrato do plano anual, muito menos jogar dinheiro fora ao pagar por algo que ele não irá fazer. Resta torcer para que a instrutora sofra de amnésia, mude de cidade ou finja que nada aconteceu.

E pensar que ele, que se considerava tão maduro, se deixara levar por ciúmes. “Saca só essa gata que eu conheci num bar ontem. Nos divertimos muito!” A moça na foto era uma loira linda, com rosto de boneca e um corpo escultural, bem marcado pelo biquíni colorido. “Sophie é francesa! Ela achou que eu nasci aqui e veio me perguntar onde ficava uma rua aqui de Bangcoc. Acabamos ficando juntos pelo resto da noite”. Não soube de onde conseguiu forças, mas ele manteve a conversa sem demonstrar o que sentia. Por sorte, Yuu não se alongou falando sobre o encontro – os detalhes mais picantes com certeza seriam reservados a Tanaka. Quando desligaram os telefones, Asahi tinha a imensa vontade de socar alguém. O rosto que ele viu no saco de areia, contudo, não era o de Nishinoya ou o da francesa, mas o seu próprio.

“Eu sou muito trouxa”, disse a si mesmo mais uma vez, batendo na testa com a mão. Yuu é maior de idade, solteiro, bonito, divertido e está dando a volta ao mundo! É claro que ele ia transar em algum momento! Logo ele, que sempre lhe contava sobre seus namoricos em Torono e não perdia a chance de paquerar todas as garotas bonitas de Tokyo! Além do mais, ambos haviam deixado de ser adolescentes virgens já havia um bom tempo. “Eu tenho namorado... no que estava pensando?” Asahi sente o rosto queimar de vergonha. Ele apenas gostaria de entender porque algo tão óbvio lhe faz sentir tão mal.

Mesmo que o apartamento seja bastante apertado, o som da campainha vem de tão longe que ele continua na cama até ouvir as batidas à porta. Levanta-se assustado, vestindo uma camiseta velha que há sobre a cadeira onde ele empilha as roupas que costuma usar apenas dentro de casa. Não faz ideia de quem possa ser a uma hora dessas...

\- Shinzo? – ele esfrega os olhos, como se a imagem a sua frente não pudesse ser real.

\- Ei, você demorou! Algo errado? – Tamura arqueia as sobrancelhas, mas tenta disfarçar sua preocupação com um sorriso tranquilo.

\- Ah, eu me deitei um pouco. Inventei de fazer uma aula experimental de Muai Thai hoje. Estou quebrado!

\- Muai Thai? – os lábios de Shinzo se abrem um sorriso de curiosidade – Vai ficar ainda mais gostoso então!

O companheiro sempre lhe pega de surpresa com aqueles elogios. Embora ainda não esteja acostumado, eles aquecem seu coração. Asahi ri, encabulado, dando espaço para que Tamura entre. Ele ainda está vestindo as roupas sociais que geralmente usa durante seu dia na redação da revista e traz uma caixa de pizza nas mãos. O perfume do queijo invade suas narinas e faz seu estômago roncar.

\- Alguém treinou pesado hoje, pelo visto!

Essa fome, porém, tem pouca importância. Assim que Shinzo coloca a caixa sobre a mesa, Asahi o abraça pela cintura, puxando-o para um beijo lento e quente. Seu namorado o corresponde na mesma intensidade, entreabrindo os lábios para explorar sua boca. Azumane se deixa levar pelo beijo, aninhando-se nos braços quentes do outro. Tudo o que ele mais deseja esta noite é sentir-se querido.

***

A mão de Asahi tateia por sobre o criado-mudo, tentando desligar o despertador. Ela tromba com a carteira, com a agenda e, por muito pouco, não derruba a luminária no chão, enquanto o ouvido de Azumane tenta guiá-la em direção ao som. Ao encontrar seu celular, os dedos deslizam pela tela do aparelho, várias e várias vezes, mas o barulho ainda insiste por um longo tempo, até que parece desligar sozinho, como que por vontade própria. Azumane solta um grunhido. Não importa o dia, o maldito toque sempre parece acordá-lo no melhor momento de seu sono.

Diferentemente dos outros dias, seus olhos doem mais do que habitual enquanto tentam acostumar com o ambiente a sua volta. “Estranho. Não lembro de ter me deitado tão tarde...” Ele estica o braço direito em direção à cortina, puxando-a de leve, temendo encontrar o sol baixo da manhã batendo contra o seu rosto. Do lado de fora, porém, entra apenas a noite escura, parcamente iluminada pela luz dos postes. Piscando devagar, tenta entender o que está acontecendo. Espera apenas que o celular não esteja com defeito, ou isso será uma dívida com a qual ele não tocava.

O som recomeça. Os ouvidos de Asahi, ainda embalados de sono, demoram a reconhecer que aquele é o toque de uma ligação. Ele então vê a foto de Yuu aparecendo no visor, o que faz seu coração acelerar.

\- Yuu?

\- Ei, Asahi! – a voz do outro lado da linha tenta soar animada, porém, mesmo sonolento, Azumane sabe quando Nishinoya está fingindo.

\- O que aconteceu? – embora não queira alarmar o outro, sua preocupação é evidente – Está tudo bem?

\- Sim, eu apenas... espere, você está dormindo? – antes que Azumane possa responder, Yuu emenda, quase aos gritos – Me desculpe, Asahi! Eu esqueci do fuso-horário! Que horas são aí?

\- Ah... eu não sei... – ele afasta o telefone do rosto, os olhos ardem um pouco ao focar no pequeno relógio no canto superior direito da tela – 3:25 da manhã.

\- Me desculpa, Asahi! Eu não sei o que deu em mim! – Nishinoya ri, nervoso, o que apenas deixa Azumane mais incomodado – Eu te ligo amanhã.

\- Yuu... – ele o chama, num tom baixo e doce, dando algum tempo para o rapaz se acalme – Pode conversar comigo se precisar.

O silêncio impera entre eles por um tempo. O único som que lhe chega agora é o da respiração ansiosa de Nishinoya se tranquilizando aos poucos.

\- Eu meio que tive um troço hoje...

\- Como assim? Você tá doente?

\- Não... eu estou bem. Mas me bateu uma puta saudade de casa. Está chovendo muito por aqui, então eu mal saí do hostel nesses últimos dois dias. O único dos canais de TV que eu consigo entender é o de notícias e embora o pessoal dos outros quartos seja legal, nós não temos muito assunto. A comida também é diferente... Eu comecei a pensar nessa série de coisas e me senti muito sozinho.

\- Saudades de casa, hm? – Asahi continua com o tom de voz gentil, procurando fazer com que Yuu se sinta melhor – Parece que até mesmo aqueles que amam a liberdade podem sentir falta do ninho.

Nishinoya ri, um riso baixo e tranquilo. Azumane pode ouvi-lo tomando fôlego para continuar.

\- Hoje foi complicado. Ficamos sem internet quase o dia todo, então fiquei remoendo isso tudo. Você vai achar que é bobagem, mas eu acabei chorando hoje de tarde, pensando que se eu estivesse em casa, numa chuva como essas, eu ainda poderia jogar videogames ou ler mangás ou telefonar pra você. Sabe quando a gente sente o coração apertado? Então...

\- Eu me senti assim aqui em Tokyo no começo.

\- Mentira! Você chorou feito um bebê na nossa despedida, mas eu não lembro de você me telefonar pra falar algo do tipo!

Conhece bem aquele tom. É o tom de “não-fale-assim-Às” que Yuu usava durante a época da Karasuno e que vinha à tona sempre que Asahi se menosprezava. Ouvi-lo de novo faz Azumane rir. Ele se levanta para preparar um café. Algo lhe diz que a conversa será longa.

\- Do que está rindo? – o tom indignado de Nishinoya apenas lhe faz querer gargalhar ainda mais.

\- Eu não ligava pra você. Era mais fácil conversar disso com Suga ou Daichi, já que estávamos todos no mesmo barco?

\- Daichi-san chorando com saudades de casa? Tá de zuera!

\- Uhum – ele confirma, rindo do tom de admiração na voz do outro – Todos nós sentimos isso. Pense só: as poucas vezes que nós saímos de Torono foi por causa dos jogos. E estávamos juntos. Se acontecesse algum problema, era só procurar Ukai-san ou Takeda-sensei. Agora, quando moramos sozinhos na cidade grande, indo da faculdade pra casa, de casa pra faculdade, fazendo trabalhos e caçando estágios... bom, chega uma hora que dá vontade de gritar socorro. E como ligar pra casa era pedir pra ouvir o meu pai dizendo que eu sou mole demais, comecei a ligar pra eles. A gente se cuidava.

\- É. Eu também não quis falar com a minha mãe porque ela ia ter um chilique! Mas porque você nunca me contou sobre isso antes? Digo, sobre essa vontade de voltar pra casa na época da faculdade.

\- Tinha medo de você ficar desapontado. Eu havia te falado tanto do meu sonho... Te ligar pra dizer que eu estava triste não parecia certo. Então, eu preferia guardar as partes boas pra você. Ainda assim, você me ajudou em vários momentos.

\- Eu nunca ficaria desapontado com você, Asahi. Te apoiaria sempre!

Aquelas palavras, ditas com tanta sinceridade e doçura, lhe fazem sorrir.

\- Por outro lado, eu te entendo – Yuu continua – Queria ter te ligado assim que a internet voltou, mas fiquei com medo de você me achar fraco. Sempre te falo sobre como as viagens estão sendo legais... Falar que estou com saudades de casa pareceu muito idiota. Depois eu pensei em ligar pro Ryuu ou pro vovô, mas Ryuu ia ficar apavorado e acabaria falando algo pra minha mãe. Já o vovô, mesmo festeiro como sempre, tem dormido mais cedo. Ordens médicas, ele diz.

\- Você pode ligar pra mim sempre que quiser, Yuu.

\- Eu sei.

Um novo silêncio desce sobre eles – dessa vez, brando e envolvente.

\- Me conte sobre o que você tem feito, Asahi.

\- Sobre o que eu tenho feito? – ele pisca algumas vezes, despejando a água quente na caneca.

\- É! Sobre como tem sido os seus dias!

Azumane então conta que sua chefa gostou dos desenhos novos e, por isso, o escalou para um projeto ligado à nova coleção. O trabalho é bastante pesado, porém, pode render frutos interessantes, ele acredita. Diz que ainda não decidiu onde colocar o fantoche artesanal que Yuu lhe mandou da Tailândia e brinca que seu apertado apartamento está ficando pequeno demais para tantos presentes. As caixas de TimTam, por outro lado, já acabaram – uma tristeza compartilhada por Nishinoya. E sim, Yuu acertou quanto ao seu sabor favorito! Acaba falando também que, após uma desastrosa primeira aula, a instrutora de Muay Thai da academia o convenceu a iniciar os treinos de forma regular.

\- Que legal, Asahi! Você vai ficar tipo aqueles caras dos filmes de ação! Mas o que aconteceu de tão errado na primeira aula?

\- Não é pra tanto! – ele ri, envergonhado – A treinadora disse que eu estava treinando pelos motivos errados.

\- E que motivos eram esses?

\- Digamos que eu fiquei com ciúmes de algo que aconteceu.

\- Tamura-san está aprontando? Ele vai se ver comigo quando eu voltar!

Asahi logo esclarece que está tudo bem entre Shinzo e ele. Conta sobre seus últimos encontros, sobre como eles têm passado mais tempo juntos. De forma geral, ele reforça todas as qualidades que admira no namorado. Nishinoya o escuta em silêncio, o qual Azumane não consegue desvendar. O único comentário de Yuu ao final de sua narrativa é “Acho bom mesmo que ele esteja te respeitando!” Então, ele muda de assunto, lembrando de casos da época da Karasuno.

\- Você se lembra de quando Hinata vomitou no colo de Ryuu?

\- Foi naquele mesmo acampamento em que eu assustei vocês ao sair do banho, não foi? Levamos um esporro do Daichi!

Eles se recordam dos treinos, da caminha ruma ao Torneio da Primavera, da Batalha do Lixão...

\- E quando você fez aquele ponto, lembra? Aquele que você veio do fundo da quadra, feito um foguete! A bola fez bum do outro lado da quadra!

\- Bum? Você está falando igual ao Hinata! E o ponto começou com uma defesa sua!

A conversa se estende madrugada adentro. Nishinoya conta como ficava feliz de ver Asahi encontrando um tempo para assistir aos jogos enquanto ele estava no terceiro ano, mesmo a campanha da Karasuno não sendo tão grandiosa – e Azumane sente o seu frágil coração de vidro se aquecer por inteiro. Eles também lembram de ter ido assistir Hinata e Kageyama conduzirem o time até o terceiro lugar do torneio no ano seguinte, experimentando juntos a alegria e a ansiedade de estar na arquibancada.

Já Asahi se lembra da primeira visita de Nishinoya a Tokyo, pouco antes da formatura do então-líbero na Karasuno. Os dois riem ao descrever a expressão um do outro quando se viram pela primeira vez, assim que Asahi abriu a porta do minúsculo apartamento que ele alugava próximo da faculdade.

\- Você parecia que tinha visto uma assombração!

\- E você parecia um maluco, todo sorridente e gritando “Surpresa, Asahi-san!”

Quando se dão conta, a ligação passa das duas horas.

\- Ei, Asahi... eu acho que você deveria ir descansar.

Afastando novamente o telefone, Azumane vê que o horário do despertador tocar está mais próximo do que ele gostaria.

\- Sim. Provavelmente o pessoal do trabalho vai pegar no meu pé por causa da minha cara de sono. Mais do que o normal, digo.

\- Me desculpe – Yuu diz, sem conseguir segurar o riso – Vou prestar mais atenção no fuso-horário da próxima vez!

\- Não se preocupe comigo. Você está se sentindo melhor?

\- Sim. Graças a você, já não me sinto mais longe de casa.

Asahi sorri. O tom de voz de Nishinoya agora é leve. Eles se despedem e ele volta para a cama. Os primeiros raios de sol da manhã já começam a clarear o ambiente, invadindo o quarto pelas frestas da cortina. Isso não incomoda Azumane tanto quanto ele imagina. Como seu coração está leve, ele embarca em sono tranquilo, esquecendo-se do temível alarme que irá despertá-lo em breve.

***

\- Seu telefone tá vibrando no meu ombro.

Asahi murmura um pedido de desculpas em meio a um riso abafado. Suavemente, Shinzo levanta a cabeça de seu colo para que ele possa pegar o celular. Pensa, de início, em apenas pousar o aparelho sobre o braço do sofá para continuar prestando atenção no filme, mas o nome de Yuu piscando no visor lhe faz mudar de ideia. O telefone continua vibrando enquanto ele desbloqueia a tela.

17:48 – Yuu diz: Fui num santuário de elefantes hoje!

17:48 – Yuu diz: Ali cuidam de animais resgatados

17:49 – Yuu diz: Por isso a gente não pode tocar nos elefantinhos

17:49 – Yuu diz: Mas eles parecem muito felizes =D

17:49 – Yuu diz: Olha que lindos!

Um sorriso brilhante se abre no rosto de Asahi ao ver as fotos. Há elefantes por todos os lados, de todos os tamanhos! Grupos de dez a quinze paquidermes caminhando sob o sol, imponentes e majestosos. Ou tomando banho, se divertindo na água fresca. Filhotes brincando com as mães, que observam suas crias com um olhar tão gentil quanto cuidadoso. Hora do almoço – todos saboreando frutas e verduras deixadas pelos cuidadores. Um velho elefante descansando com um pássaro pousado às costas. Uma selfie de Nishinoya no alto de uma passarela, todo sorridente. O cabelo arrepiado, com as pontas descoloridas e mais comprido do que o habitual, está preso por um bandana branca e vermelha. Ele veste a camiseta branca sem mangas, já levemente empoeirada, com os dizeres “Homem do mundo” – um presente de Asahi feito especialmente para a viagem.

Sem se dar conta, Azumane suspira, seu próprio sorriso se tornando mais terno.

\- Espero que seja algo realmente importante ou você vai perder o final do filme.

O tom de provocação de Shinzo o acorda de um transe. Seus pés mal voltaram a tocar o chão quando ele se dá conta dos grandes olhos verdes e interrogativos lhe encarando. Diz a primeira coisa que lhe vem à cabeça.

\- Yuu me mandou algumas fotos de um santuário de elefantes.

\- Elefantes? – Shinzo exibe uma animação genuína – Que legal! Deixe eu ver!

Asahi não consegue acompanhar a velocidade das mãos do namorado: com um movimento ágil, Tamura gira o telefone em sua direção. E assim, o seu sorriso se desfaz, dando lugar a uma careta.

\- Não estou vendo nenhum elefante nessa foto.

O tom seco do namorado pega Azumane desprevenido. As palavras se perdem em sua mente, misturam-se numa grande confusão de ideias. Shinzo se senta no sofá, deixando um vazio em seu colo. Mesmo o móvel sendo pequeno, a distância entre eles é grande. Inquieto, Asahi desliza o dedo pela tela do aparelho, voltando ao início da galeria de fotos daquela conversa.

\- Ah, aqui estão! – ele tenta sorrir, mas é tarde demais. Tamura não faz mais do que lançar um olhar desinteressado sobre as imagens e dizer um “são bonitinhos” sem qualquer entusiasmo. Ambos desviam o olhar para a televisão, embora nenhum deles nutra qualquer interesse quanto ao final do filme.

***

Nem tudo na viagem de Nishinoya sai conforme o planejado. Alguns países são fechados demais; outros, atravessam guerras ou enfrentam grandes problemas sociais. Asahi pede a ele que não faça loucuras. Yuu ri e procura acalmá-lo, pois está ciente de que precisará riscar algumas paradas previstas no roteiro inicial. “Posso tentar de novo no futuro. Não tem graça visitar todos os lugares do mundo de uma única vez, não é?”, ele diz, sempre com um sorriso confiante nos lábios. Respirando aliviado, Azumane assente com a cabeça e diz que é uma boa ideia. Ele só gostaria de saber por que seu coração fica tão apertado quando ele pensa no que pode acontecer a Nishinoya.

Da Índia, Yuu segue para o Paquistão e, dali, para a África do Sul, de onde planeja começar a cortar o continente africano no sentido sul-norte até chegar ao Oriente Médio. Asahi acompanha essas andanças em detalhes, ouve cada uma de suas aventuras, vê em primeira mão as fotos das viagens, pede a ele que tome sempre cuidado onde quer que vá. Nishinoya agradece por toda a preocupação e lha assegura que está tudo bem. Falam-se ao telefone com frequência e, assim que Yuu desliga, Azumane já sente saudades. Ele gostaria muito de saber porque aquele sentimento continua tão forte apesar da distância.

A volta ao mundo faz emergir um Nishinoya que poucos conhecem. As fotos revelam visitas a templos, bibliotecas, feiras, praças e palácios. É um lado mais calmo do rapaz que, segundo muitos acreditavam, iria apenas atrás de praias paradisíacas e esportes radicais. É engraçado ouvi-lo dizer que, talvez, ele gostaria mais das aulas de História, Geografia e Literatura se estava incluem-se viagens por diferentes países. Ele franze o cenho diante da gargalhada de Asahi, mas logo acaba rindo também. Azumane precisa admitir que a expressão em seu rosto sempre que ele faz isso é muito adorável. E também adoraria entender como aquele sentimento, surgido ainda na época da Karasuno, parece não envelhecer um só dia.

Mesmo que de forma mais espaçada, as caixas continuam a chegar. Maki-san lhe pergunta de onde são todas aquelas bandeiras coloridas e cheias de detalhes, tão diferentes da Nisshoki. A respeito de algumas, ele precisa recorrer à internet. A velinha ouve as explicações, sempre de forma bastante atenta, e depois lhe mostra fotos de seus gatos. As embalagens são dos mais diversos tamanhos, assim como os presentes que elas trazem. Conchas coloridas das praias do Pacífico, um Buda do Sri Lanka, uma camiseta do santuário de elefantes da Índia, gravuras de animais africanos, um batique de uma paisagem de Maputo, pequenas esculturas dos Macondes... Asahi já não sabe mais onde guardar tantas lembranças. E ele gostaria que seu tolo coração não batesse tão rápido a cada nova entrega que chega.

Os pacotes com suvenires trazem também cartas. A medida que seus olhos percorrem a caligrafia um tanto esgarranchada de Nishinoya, ele sente as orelhas arderem – por meio dela, Yuu explica, detalhe por detalhe, o motivo de cada presente. “Essas cores vão te inspirar no seu trabalho”. “O animal da gravura é forte, mas gentil. Assim como você”. “Tenho certeza que esse doce é a sua cara!” Ao final de cada texto, um lamento: “Queria que você pudesse vir comigo”. Enquanto seus olhos se enchem de água, Asahi se pergunta por que um cara tão legal quanto Yuu aprecia tanto a companhia de alguém como ele.

As coisas com Shinzo vão bem, dentro do normal. Asahi está tentando. Juro, de todo o coração, que está! Eles saem juntos, vão ao cinema, a restaurantes, ao bar com amigos. Eles conversam, brincam um com o outro, namoram, transam. Shinzo é um cara muito legal, de verdade! É também bonito, divertido, inteligente, como ele já disse para si mesmo milhares e milhares de vezes. Amá-lo deveria ser algo simples, praticamente natural. Mas Shinzo não é Nishinoya. E fica enciumado quando Yuu lhe telefona no meio do final de semana ou lhe marca nas fotos que posta nas redes sociais. Eles acabam brigando, mas basta um tempo distantes um do outro para que voltem a se falar e tentem começar de novo. Azumane apenas queria descobrir por que ele não consegue deixar de amar Nishinoya mesmo tendo um namorado tão maravilhoso.

Ele visita Torono de quando em quando. Sua mãe cozinha seus pratos favoritos, pergunta sobre o trabalho e lhe conta as novidades sobre os projetos da associação do bairro. O pai ainda está digerindo a ideia de que ele é gay. Já foi mais calado e algumas de suas respostas ainda não passam de resmungos, mas se um de seus amigos lhe diz algo atravessado, o velho Azumane esbraveja, anunciando aos quatro ventos que seu filho é um estilista bem sucedido em Tokyo. E ele se pergunta o que seus pais diriam caso soubessem que ele ama Nishinoya.

As curtas estadias servem também para rever Suga e Daichi. Como a cidade é pequena, eles fazem um rodízio pelos barzinhos locais onde, entre petiscos e saquê, contam as novidades, relembram os velhos tempos, fazem piadas um com o outro. Sawamura diz que não é mais tão divertido implicar com ele como no passado, mas que está orgulhoso do quanto Asahi cresceu. Suga tira sarro, dizendo que gostaria de gravar aquele momento. Azumane ri, tomando mais um gole de sua bebida. Depois, costumam seguir até a casa de Koushi, onde podem ficar mais à vontade e desabafar sobre os problemas que enfrentam. Numa dessas noites, eles lhe perguntam como vão as coisas com Shinzo. “Bem”, Asahi limita-se a dizer. É o bastante para que Daichi e Suga troquem um olhar. Em vez de palavras duras ou julgamentos, eles lhe oferecem um abraço, o qual Azumane aceita, segurando-se a eles com força. Sentindo um aperto forte no peito, ele quer saber porque não consegue ser forte o suficiente para deixar aquele sentimento para trás, mesmo com tantas pessoas lhe apoiando.

O ritmo do trabalho continua acelerado. Nem bem terminam a nova coleção, novos pedidos chegam. Embora seja cansativo, Asahi está aliviado – isso significa que seu emprego está a salvo por um bom tempo. Ayukawa-san parece adorar suas ideias e o pessoal é bacana, ainda que ele não tenha tanta proximidade com todos. De certa forma, a equipe lhe lembra o ambiente da Karasuno. Às quintas-feiras, eles costumam sair para jantar, ocupando uma grande mesa num restaurante com ares alternativos no Shimokita. Um colega pergunta quem é o rapaz bonito que vive marcando seu nome em uma série de fotos tiradas ao redor do mundo. “Um amigo”, Azumane responde, arrancando provocações de todos à sua volta. Ele cora e agita as mãos no ar, mas é impossível acalmá-los. E ele gostaria de saber por que não consegue ver Yuu puramente como um amigo.

Nishinoya toma mais cuidado ao lhe telefonar. À medida que o andarilho da Karasuno se afasta do Japão, a diferença de horas entre eles também cresce e ele não quer atrapalhar o sono de Asahi acordando-o no meio da madrugada. “Uma vez só é o bastante!”, ele brinca. Muitas vezes, não há um assunto bem definido. Uma coisa puxa a outra e, quando percebem, já é quase meia-noite em Tokyo. Então, eles se despedem. E quando está na cama, esperando o sono chegar, Asahi se questiona como um sentimento que lhe desperta uma grande culpa também pode deixá-lo tão contente.

***

\- Esses pratos vão onde, Asahi?

\- Na porta próxima da parede, à esquerda.

São necessários poucos segundos para que o sangue de Azumane gele. Aquele já não era o lugar dos pratos havia dois dias. Seu cérebro dispara a pensar num argumento para impedir Shinzo de abrir o armário, porém, não é rápido o suficiente.

\- Que merda é essa?!

Vira-se devagar, temendo que os pratos voem contra seu rosto. Tamura é mais cavalheiro do que isso e os deixa sobre a mesa, ainda que de forma brusca. Com os braços cruzados na altura do peito, Shinzo aguarda uma explicação para os pacotes que estão ali dentro.

\- São presentes de Yuu – Asahi mantem tanto o tom de sua voz quanto seus olhos baixos, pois não se sente digno de fornecer explicações ao namorado – Dos países que ele visitou.

\- E porque diabos eles estão atulhados no seu armário de cozinha? – Shinzo mal lhe dá tempo para responder – Você disse “países”? Desde quando ele está te enviando presentes?

Levando as mãos ao rosto, Asahi deixa que os dedos corram por seus cabelos compridos. Abre a boca, mas as palavras demoram a vir. E quando vêm, são vacilantes e frágeis.

\- Desde março – ele vê Shinzo lhe dar as costas e apoiar-se contra a geladeira; o abismo que se abre entre eles faz seu desespero crescer – Eu ia te contar, mas fiquei com medo de você ficar com ciúmes.

\- E como eu não ficaria com ciúmes, Asahi?! – Tamura volta-se para ele novamente, levantando a voz – Toda vez que esse cara te telefona, você para tudo o que está fazendo! Ele vive te marcando em posts na internet! Ele te manda vídeos, fotos, presentes! Parece até que vocês estão tendo um caso!

As mãos de Shinzo cortam o ar, gesticulando com violência, até que param de repente. Sem dizer uma palavra, ele vai até o minúsculo quarto de seu namorado. Asahi tenta segui-lo, mas mal consegue dar alguns passos em sua direção e já encontra Tamura fazendo o caminho de volta, trazendo nas mãos a bolsa com as roupas para passar o fim de semana.

\- Shinzo, por favor... – seus lábios trêmulos imploram, ele estica as mãos para segurar o outro pelo braço, mas o rapaz se desvencilha.

\- Já chega, Asahi! – Tamura faz uma pausa para enxugar as lágrimas que descem por seu rosto – Eu sei que você foi honesto comigo quanto aos seus sentimentos pelo Nishinoya... e eu estou tentando fazer as coisas darem certo, mas é difícil quando um relacionamento se transforma numa via de mão única. Você simplesmente não consegue abandonar o que sente por esse cara!

\- Eu também estou tentando, Shinzo! Eu juro que estou! – as lágrimas se acumulam junto às lentes dos óculos, porém Azumane não tem forças para tirá-lo – Você é um cara incrível! É legal, é inteligente...

\- Mas você gosta de mim, Asahi?

“Eu gosto!”, ele pensa em dizer. As duas pequenas palavras ecoam por sua mente. “Eu gosto”. Asahi as mata no caminho até a boca. Mesmo sendo duas simples palavras, ele sabe da dor que elas podem causar por não serem verdadeiras. Ele gosta da companhia de Shinzo, gosta de conversar com ele, de se divertir com ele... Mas não foi isso o que o rapaz lhe perguntou. Ao encarar os olhos ansiosos do outro, Azumane sabe que há apenas uma coisa correta a se fazer:

\- Eu gosto de você. Mas eu amo Yuu.

E ele espera qualquer coisa de Shinzo agora. Que ele o xingue, que o chame dos piores nomes... Céus, ele aceitaria até mesmo um bom soco na cara! Contudo, um silêncio, pesado a ponto de esmagá-los, toma conta do ambiente.

\- Nós não podemos continuar assim, Asahi – Tamura finalmente diz, passando a alça da bolsa pelo braço direito.

\- Eu tentei, Shinzo... eu juro pra você que tentei... mas eu não consigo...

\- Eu sei. Eu entendo.

O tom compreensivo do outro lhe deixa sem chão. Quando Asahi se dá conta, Tamura está com a mão direita sobre seu ombro, encarando-o com olhos cheios de pesar.

\- Você é um cara legal, Asahi. Eu realmente queria que você gostasse de mim, mas, pelo visto, não tem jeito.

As pernas de Azumane fraquejam, de modo que Shinzo precisa ajudá-lo a se manter de pé. Em busca do apoio, ele acaba por abraçar Tamura com força, chorando sobre seu ombro. Seu coração dói.

\- Me perdoe, Shinzo... – as palavras saem em meio aos soluços, como pequenos golpes. Ele sente os braços do outro envolvendo seu corpo como se ele também precisasse de apoio. Por isso, trata de se endireitar. As lágrimas quentes de Tamura parecem queimar quando tocam seu pescoço – Eu não consigo... Por mais que eu tente... E eu não queria te machucar...

\- Eu sabia que poderia dar errado e aceitei o risco. Vou viver uns dias difíceis até digerir a ideia de que nós terminamos, porém, uma hora ou outra, isso vai passar.

\- Você merece alguém melhor do que eu. Alguém que te ame de verdade... Alguém que...

Os dedos de Tamura pousam levemente sobre seus lábios. Quando seus olhos se encontram, Azumane o vê balançar a cabeça lentamente, de um lado para o outro. Eles se afastam devagar. Shinzo enxuga o rosto. Tem uma expressão angustiada no olhar que não escapa a Asahi.

\- Se você tem algo mais a dizer, eu quero ouvir.

Como que pego de surpresa pelo tom firme do outro, Tamura não responde de imediato. O próprio Asahi não sabe de onde vêm as forças para questioná-lo.

\- Shinzo... por favor...

\- Você precisa cuidar mais de você mesmo, Asahi. Daqui e daqui! – o outro responde, levando a mão primeiro ao peito e depois à cabeça – Você tem carregado esse sentimento tão forte dentro de si... por tanto tempo... que se isso te machucar em algum momento, não vai ser fácil se recuperar.

É a vez dele ficar sem resposta. Não há o que dizer. Shinzo está certo. Aquela é uma luta que apenas ele pode vencer. Quando Asahi baixa os olhos, é surpreendido por um beijo no rosto, rápido, porém gentil. Os orbes castanhos seguem os passos de Tamura até a porta, fazendo seu coração acelerar novamente.

\- Shinzo... – ao ouvir seu nome, o outro se detém, voltando a cabeça para trás. Quando seus olhares se cruzam, Azumane tem o pressentimento de que eles não se verão por um bom tempo – Obrigado pelos bons momentos. Espero que você seja feliz.

\- Digo o mesmo, Asahi.

Tamura lhe lança um sorriso triste antes de fechar a porta.

***

A correria da semana ajuda Asahi a se esquecer da tristeza de fim de namoro. Com uma semana internacional de moda se aproximando, a equipe trabalha a todo vapor nos novos modelos a serem desenvolvidos. Alguns colegas lhe perguntam o que aconteceu, pois Shinzo mudou seu perfil para “solteiro” nas redes sociais. Limitando-se a dizer que apenas não deu certo, Azumane se cobra de mudar o próprio status assim que tiver tempo. A novidade parece ter chego aos ouvidos de Ayukawa-san, pois ela está pegando mais leve com ele do que o habitual.

Em casa, tudo o que quer fazer é dormir. Seu corpo está pesado, como se o fim do namoro lhe tivesse deixado anestesiado de alguma forma. Decide se dar folga da academia, mesmo sabendo que a instrutora muito provavelmente irá fazê-lo se arrepender dessa ideia na semana que vem. A única coisa da qual sente vontade é de falar com alguém, mas sabe que não pode ficar ligando para Suga ou Daichi, pois sabe que eles têm coisas a fazer. Ainda assim, ambos lhe enviam mensagens perguntando como estão as coisas. Por ironia do destino, até mesmo Yuu está off-line, viajando por algumas regiões onde o acesso à internet é difícil. As poucas notícias que recebe dele chegam de forma espaçada, por meio de mensagens muito breves.

Sexta-feira é o pior dia. Ao final do expediente, ele observa seus colegas saindo do trabalho para se encontrar com seus respectivos namorados e namoradas. Tal cena deixa um gosto amargo em sua boca – se de início, era estranho pensar que ele passaria o fim-de-semana na casa de Shinzo ou vice-versa, agora lhe incomodava adentrar o apartamento vazio tendo a plena certeza de que ninguém bateria à sua porta. Novamente lhe vem a vontade de ligar para Daichi ou Suga, mas eles provavelmente estão se divertindo e o que ele menos quer é estragar a noite de seus amigos com lamentações.

Com muito tempo de sobra e com a cabeça cheia, Asahi pede comida fora, algo que ele evita ao máximo. E se dá ao luxo de pedir um dos pratos mais caros do restaurante. Enquanto a entrega não vem, ele retira todos os presentes que recebeu de Yuu do armário, ficando admirado ao perceber que eles ocupam praticamente toda a mesa da cozinha. Ao mesmo tempo em que se sente culpado por não tê-los mostrado a Shinzo desde o início, não consegue deixar de vê-los como uma forma de carinho de Nishinoya. Ele acaba jantando em meio aos suvenires, assiste a um filme idiota, toma um calmante e vai deitar cedo, algo que raramente acontece numa noite de sexta-feira. Ao menos quando está dormindo, ele se esquece do vazio em seu peito.

Ele se sente bem ao acordar na manhã seguinte. O remédio lhe derrubou com toda a força, fazendo com que ele embarcasse em um sono tranquilo e sem sonhos. Mas caminhando pelo apartamento vazio, logo se dá conta do quão solitário se sente. No celular, nenhuma nova mensagem, com exceção de avisos promocionais. “Yuu está perdido em algum lugar da África, Suga deve estar de ressaca, já Daichi pode até mesmo estar trabalhando...” Ele suspira. A manhã seria melhor se ele tivesse enchido a cara na noite anterior.

Após o café-da-manhã que ele se força a comer, decide sair para uma caminhada. Já faz tanto tempo que ele não acorda cedo num sábado que ele até estranha como as ruas da metrópole estão estranhamente calmas, tomadas por bicicletas e famílias com crianças. O mar de árvores floridas que se estende acima de sua cabeça lhe tranquiliza, oferecendo um alívio momentâneo para sua angústia. Pensa no que Shinzo deve estar fazendo agora, mas logo procura afastar essa ideia. Como seu ex-namorado – a palavra deixa um gosto estranho em sua boca – bem disse, aqueles seriam dias difíceis.

De volta à entrada de seu prédio, ele reluta em atravessar a porta. Não se sente preparado para enfrentar o apartamento vazio. Seus passos até o elevador são lentos e se tornam ainda mais vagarosos no corredor de seu andar. O barulho da chave girando na fechadura lhe soa incrivelmente alto, parecendo retumbar por todo o estúdio. Após um banho quente, ele tenta se distrair, mas não há nada que conquiste o seu interesse. Nem mesmo o programa culinário que ele sempre jurou que acordaria cedo para assistir lhe parece divertido. Senta-se à escrivaninha, tentando trabalhar. Quem sabe não conseguiria uma nova ideia para a semana de moda? Mas é em vão: ele não produz mais do que alguns riscos sem nexo.

Seu corpo parede derreter sobre a cadeira: ele joga a cabeça para trás, estica as pernas displicentemente até que os dedos dos pés toquem a parede, os braços pendem no ar... Como se estivesse em transe, seus olhos divagam pelo teto branco. “O que eu poderia ter feito de diferente? E se eu tivesse sido mais forte? Mais decidido, talvez...” Já perdeu as contas de quantas vezes se fez aquelas perguntas ao longo da semana. A conclusão a qual ele chega é que é tarde demais para Shinzo e ele. E que não faz a menor ideia de como superar Yuu.

O toque do telefone lhe causa um sobressalto. O rosto de Suga na tela lhe deixa mais calmo e ele se sente a alguma força do universo que atendeu o seu desejo de querer falar com alguém. Antes de deslizar o dedo sobre a tela, ele respira fundo. Quer ao menos parecer decente para não preocupar seu amigo. Assim que a videochamada começa, percebe que Daichi também está lá – a imagem dos dois faz com que um sorriso sincero brote em seus lábios.

\- Ei, Asahi! – o policial lhe cumprimenta com um olhar complacente.

\- São os seus dois melhores amigos da vida toda! – Suga é mais efusivo, mas ele capta uma certa hesitação na voz do loiro – Como você está?

\- Bem... eu acho – dá de ombros, passando a mão direita pelos cabelos compridos. Seu tom não sai da forma desejada e ele sente suas defesas desmoronando aos poucos – Dentro do possível.

\- Ânimo, seu molengão! A gente sabe que é difícil, mas você precisa atravessar essa fase.

\- Falem por vocês – Daichi intervém, num tom de falsa presunção – Até agora, quem mais precisou de nosso apoio para superar fins de namoro foi você, Suga!

\- Ora, seu...

Azumane gargalha. É a primeira vez que ele ri com gosto em uma semana, mas parece que já fazem anos que ele não consegue rir. Ver os eternos camisas 1 e 2 do time implicando um com o outro é uma visão rara e muito, muito divertida. Quando seu riso cessa, ele percebe que os dois amigos trocam um olhar de tranquilidade.

\- Desculpem... – Asahi diz, recuperando o fôlego – foi engraçado...

\- Não precisa se desculpar – o tom de alívio é notável na voz de Koushi – É bom ver que você já consegue rir.

\- Você está comendo direito, Asahi? O que você almoçou hoje?

As perguntas de Daichi lhe pegam de surpresa. Ele pisca por algumas vezes para então ver o relógio no visor do telefone – já passa de uma da tarde. Ele não entende como o tempo voou tão rápido.

\- Ah, não, ainda não...

\- Você precisa comer direito, Asahi!

\- Sim, nada de ficar pulando refeições ou vai ficar doente!

\- Vá cozinhar algo! Agora!

\- Ok, ok, eu já vou! – ele resmunga, levantando-se preguiçosamente da cadeira. Quando Suga e Daichi adotam aquele tom, não há como dissuadi-los do contrário – E depois vocês reclamam quando eu digo que parecem ser meus pais.

Do outro lado da tela, os amigos trocam um sorriso. Asahi pousa o telefone sobre a mesa da cozinha, em meio à pilha de presentes. A câmera focaliza o armário, de onde ele pega um pote de macarrão instantâneo.

\- Isso não é comida de verdade... – o loiro não esconde seu descontentamento – Você não é mais universitário, Asahi!

\- Falou o cara que se empanturra de sorvetes sempre que termina um namoro – a resposta vem num tom mais brincalhão e atrevido do que ele espera. Enquanto se dirige até a pia, seus olhos captam a imagem de Daichi rindo e, logo em seguida, recebendo uma das famosas cotovelas de Suga nas costelas – Além do mais, estou com muita preguiça pra cozinhar.

\- Por hoje, passa! Mas não se acostume! – ouve Koushi dizer, enquanto enche sua chaleira elétrica de água.

\- Asahi, vire a câmera na sua direção! – Daichi ordena, como se ainda fosse capitão da Karasuno – Assim podemos ver se você realmente vai comer!

\- Já vai! Já vai! – ele se estica sobre a mesa, recolhendo o celular em meio aos presentes para poder filmar a água posta para ferver e, então, o próprio rosto – Satisfeitos?

Tanto Daichi quanto Suga assentem. Ele pousa o aparelho sobre o balcão, apoiando-o no micro-ondas.

\- O que é isso em cima da mesa? – um tanto admirado, o loiro pergunta. O olhar atento de Sawamura sobre os pacotes lhe dá a impressão de que ele está preso num interrogatório policial.

\- São os presentes que Yuu me mandou. Uma das causas do fim do meu namoro.

Seus amigos praticamente se acotovelam para examinar os volumes sobre a mesa. Asahi inclina o celular naquela direção, mais para não ter de presenciar tal cena do que para lhes proporcionar uma vista melhor. A chaleira desliga com um ‘clique’ suave – do bico, escapa uma fumaça muito fina que dança no ar.

\- Meu Deus, Asahi...

\- Quando você nos contou, achei que Tamura-san havia exagerado... Mas olha só isso!

Concentra-se em abrir o pote de macarrão e enchê-lo com água suficiente para que possa cozinha. Assim, finge estar suficientemente ocupado para não ter de lhes fornecer uma resposta. Por outro lado, sabe que Daichi e muito menos Suga deixarão o assunto passar em branco. Arrependido de ter mudado o ângulo da câmera, ele se senta bem em frente à mesa, esperando assim desviar um pouco a atenção dos dois.

\- Por que você escondeu tudo isso de Tamura-san? – lhe parece que a voz de Koushi oscila entre a irritação e o desejo de tentar entendê-lo.

\- Eu não sei... – Asahi dá de ombros, movendo os hashis dentro do pote fumegante. Sente-se como uma criança que acabou de aprontar uma travessura – Pensei em mostrar os presentes para Shinzo de início... Ele talvez entendesse... Porém, as caixas não paravam de chegar. E eu também não tive coragem de pedir a Yuu que me parasse de enviar lembranças. Todas as encomendas são acompanhados de cartas explicando por que ele comprou isso ou aquilo e como cada uma dessas coisas combina comigo.

No silêncio que se segue à sua explicação, Azumane prefere manter os olhos baixos e comer, ainda que sem vontade, seu macarrão instantâneo. Ele já espera as palavras duras dos outros, prontos para questionar seu comportamento. A quietude, no entanto, se prolonga às raias do insuportável. Ao erguer a cabeça novamente, encontra expressões de preocupação nos rostos de seus amigos. Suga e Daichi trocam olhares, um esperando que o outro comece a falar.

\- Olha... – Azumane continua, para a surpresa dos outros dois – Sei que fui idiota. Devia ter contado a Shinzo sobre os presentes e explicado que eles eram apenas provas de amizade – faz uma pausa, recuperando o fôlego – Porém, mesmo que eu fizesse isso, não consigo deixar de amar Yuu. Conseguiria postergar o fim do nosso namoro, que acabaria acontecendo de um jeito ou de outro. Mesmo me sentindo triste por estar sozinho, estou feliz que Shinzo não vai mais se machucar por minha causa.

Encarar a situação de frente dói menos do que ele pensa. É algo que lhe proporciona até mesmo um grande alívio, acalmando a vontade de chorar. Contudo, isso ainda não resolve as coisas. Shinzo está certo – ele precisa aprender a lidar com aquele sentimento ou irá sofrer pelo resto da vida. E por mais que o apoio de seus amigos seja importante, Asahi tem plena consciência de que apenas ele pode encontrar uma solução.

***

\- Caramba! Esses leões chegaram perto do carro!

\- Sim! Super legal, não é?

\- É assustador...

\- Não seja tão mole, Asahi! Além do mais, quando se está lá, vendo os animais ao vivo, o que você mais deseja é que eles cheguem perto!

\- Desde que eu não vire o jantar deles, é claro!

\- Seu bobo! Todos os carros são seguros. E os animais só atacam se sentirem ameaçados.

\- Gosto mais desses aqui. Parecem mais calmos.

\- Hipopótamos!

\- Sim. Essa mamãe com o filhote é muito simpática.

\- Eles são bonitinhos! Mas o nosso guia falou que também podem ser muito perigosos, já que são muito fortes e territoriais!

\- Já mudei de ideia então...

\- Que besteira, Asahi! Você ia adorar fazer um passeio como esses.

\- Bom, se eu aguentei feras como Daichi e Suga por três, acho que eu sobreviveria a leões e hipopótamos!

\- Verdade! Você é um sobrevivente. Poderia ter seu próprio programa de observação de animais selvagens!

\- O Mundo Animal, com Azumane Asahi! Que tal?

\- É um bom nome! No episódio de hoje, veremos como a espécie Sugawaras Koushis se prepara para o bote. Parece um animal inofensivo, mas não se enganem com seu rosto angelical!

\- Coitado do Suga! As orelhas dele devem estar ardendo agora!

\- Está com pena dele?

\- Sendo sincero? Não.

\- ...

\- ...

\- Eu sabia que você ia dizer isso!

\- Não resisti!

\- Olha essa foto agora.

\- Flamingos! Quantos! E que cor bonita!

\- Sim! Eu queria ter visto eles voando, mas estavam bem tranquilões ali na água. O reflexo deles deixou a foto muito bonita, não acha?

\- Essa vai pro álbum!

\- Com certeza! É uma das minhas favoritas! Quando eu voltar, você vai me ajudar a escolher as fotos.

\- Eu?

\- Sim!

\- Mas eu nem te acompanhei nas viagens.

\- Mas foi a pessoa que viu todas as fotos de primeira mão. Além do mais, designers sabem tudo de cores, organização...

\- Yuu, eu sou designer de moda. É diferente.

\- Bom, você também é super talentoso e sabe do que eu gosto! Vai ser a pessoa certa pra me ajudar!

\- Já que é uma missão, terei de cumpri-la de forma exemplar.

\- Tenho certeza que vai!

\- Que som é esse?

\- Ah... espera... Pronto.

\- O que foi isso? Parecia um alarme de celular.

\- E é. Eu olhei o fuso-horário antes de te ligar e coloquei um alarme para vinte minutos antes da meia-noite aí no Japão. A gente ficou tantos dias sem se falar, que eu já imaginava que íamos perder a noção do tempo. E não quero que te fazer chegar atrasado no trabalho por minha causa.

\- Você não precisa se preocupar. Sabe que eu gosto de nossas conversas.

\- Sim. Eu me sinto recarregado sempre que conversamos.

\- Mas porque vinte minutos antes da meia-noite?

\- Ah, não sei explicar direito. Só me pareceu... lógico? Imaginei que era o tempo que você precisaria para escovar os dentes, tomar uma água e ir para a cama. Você dorme tarde mesmo.

\- Isso é! Bom... foi bom falar com você de novo Yuu. Senti sua falta.

\- ...Eu também, Asahi. Se a internet ajuda, prometo não ficar mais tanto tempo sem telefonar.

\- Isso é bom. Boa noite, Yuu. Se cuide.

\- Você também, Asahi.

Ao observar o visor do aparelho, Azumane se surpreende que a ligação durou quase três horas. Para ele, não pareceram mais do que alguns minutos.

***

Quando a ideia surge em sua mente, ainda tímida e pequena, Asahi se sente sem chão. Apavorado por inteiro, chacoalha a cabeça com violência, procurando assim se livrar dela. É em vão. Busca então enterrá-la bem fundo no peito, esperando sufocá-la. Como uma semente, a ideiazinha cria raízes dentro de si e cresce, tornando-se insistente e ruidosa. Contra a sua vontade, a ideia se torna grande demais para guardá-la apenas para si. Por isso, ele marcou uma conversa com Daichi e Suga para aquela tarde de sábado. Passa toda a noite de sexta-feira e também a manhã que antecede o encontro pensando em como vai se expressar, que palavras usar... A ideia parece rir de sua cara, farejando o quão delicada é a sua posição. Esperando pelo pior, ele nem ao menos se surpreende quando Suga explode assim que ele termina de falar.

\- Como assim você vai se declarar ao Nishinoya?! Ficou maluco?! – o loiro está tão furioso que até mesmo Daichi se afasta, temendo ser vítima de sua ira. Por trás de sua expressão séria em seu rosto, Asahi agradece por estar a muitos quilômetros de distância de Torono – Você vai ligar para ele e dizer o que? “Ei Noya! Sei que você está dando a volta ao mundo, mas escuta só: eu amo você”?

\- Suga, se acalme! – ele pede, agitando as mãos no ar – Eu não sou tão idiota a ponto de dizer algo assim enquanto ele está viajando. Vou esperar e pensar muito bem em como fazer isso.

\- Ah, como você tem juízo, hein? – a ironia na voz do loiro é lancinante. Lança então um olhar em direção a Daichi, como se lhe cobrasse uma posição. O antigo capitão da Karasuno respira fundo antes de se voltar para Azumane.

\- O que Suga quer dizer, Asahi, é que ficamos preocupados com você. E se essa ideia der errado? E se Nishinoya decidir não falar mais com você? Ou pior: e se você não suportar ouvir dele que vocês nunca serão nada além de amigos? Você sabe que ele gosta de garotas!

\- Eu sei, Daichi. Eu sei e agradeço toda a preocupação de vocês. De verdade – o tom sereno e firme de sua voz parece acalmar Suga. Mesmo do outro lado da tela, os dois amigos mantem os olhos fixos nele – Mas algo dentro de mim diz que eu não vou conseguir superar esse sentimento se eu não me declarar. Já imagino que vou levar um fora e eu preciso disso. Preciso ouvir esse “não”. Parece que só assim eu vou conseguir seguir adiante. Será difícil aguentar o baque... Por outro lado, eu tenho plena confiança em minha amizade com Yuu. Acredito que ele fará de tudo para me entender, para fazer com que eu me sinta bem, e procurará ser um amigo ainda melhor, assim como foi quando eu me assumi.

Após um breve silêncio, Suga torna a falar, de forma mais amena.

\- Asahi... Me desculpe por ter ficado bravo. Eu só não quero que você se machuque, nem que perca sua amizade com Nishinoya. Você tem algum tempo pra amadurecer essa ideia, até ele voltar. Pense bem e veja se esse é o caminho certo.

Ele assente, sorrindo sem dentes para o loiro.

\- Eu não quero te botar pra baixo... – Daichi começa, parecendo buscar um equilíbrio entre a severidade que o assunto exige e a delicadeza que o coração de vidro de Azumane suporta – Porém, você é adulto, Asahi. Precisa entender que essa decisão terá consequências e precisa estar preparado pra elas. De todo modo, você sabe que pode contar com a gente.

\- Eu sei. Tenho os melhores amigos do mundo.

Os três riem, se encarando com cumplicidade.

***

_Asahi,_

_O Egito é um lugar incrível! Andar pelo país me fez até sentir falta das aulas de História. Mas só um pouco! Logo superei isso, hahaha! Os dias aqui foram muito quentes – como não poderia deixar de ser, por causa do deserto – mas não se preocupe: eu tomei muita água e me protegi do sol! Cairo é uma cidade grande e caótica! As ruas estão sempre cheias, com pessoas e carros andando a toda velocidade. Isso muda apenas nas áreas próximas das mesquitas, onde as pessoas vão para orar. Ali, tudo é muito sereno._

_Os egípcios amam negociar! Desde o preço dos táxis aos produtos nas feiras! É um bom lugar para treinar meu inglês, embora eu nem sempre entenda o que eles digam e vice-versa! Hahaha! Mas é engraçado. Quando eu puder te telefonar, conto com mais detalhes minhas aventuras por aqui já que eu acho que as palavras no papel não passam o mesmo efeito. Eu visitei as Pirâmides (do caralho), o Museu do Cairo (bagunçado, mas ainda assim do caralho) e depois fui de trem até a Cidade dos Reis (duplamente do caralho!). Também fiz um passeio pelo Nilo, num pequeno barco a vela que eles chamam de Falua. Foi... bom, você já pode imaginar! Hahaha._

_Peço desculpas por não ter conseguido te ligar nessas últimas semanas, mas a internet longe da cidade grande não é das melhores. Também não sei se com que frequência as caixas de presentes estão chegando... Sabe-se lá em que país eu vou estar quando você estiver lendo essa carta! Hahaha. Mas vamos aos presentes! Estou te enviando uma miniatura das pirâmides. Sei que é meio clichê, mas você é todo cultural e eu achei que seria perfeito!_

_Escolhi também uma pequena tapeçaria que imita um pergaminho antigo, cheia de hieróglifos e desenhos daquelas pessoas que aparecem nas tumbas dos faraós. Me pareceu bem descolado e eu sei que designers de moda precisam ser descolados, então... Hahaha. Minhas explicações são péssimas às vezes, não é? Tem vezes que eu não consigo me expressar com palavras. Apenas vejo algo pendurado em uma loja e pensado “isso aí é a cara do Asahi!” E então começa uma grande batalha de pechinchas com os mercadores. Você com certeza ia achar isso engraçado!_

_Espero que goste dos presentes. Também espero que possamos nos falar logo. Tenho um monte de fotos novas pra te mostrar. Como você tem acompanhado minha volta ao mundo de perto, é até estranho quando passamos tanto tempo sem nos telefonar, mas prometo resolver isso logo! Um abraço. Se cuide._

_Yuu._

Termina de reler a carta pela terceira vez – ou seria quarta? –, sorrindo como se fosse a primeira. Seus olhos se demoram sobre o delicado papiro que contem as palavras de Yuu antes de pousá-lo sobre a mesa da cozinha. Com a tesoura, ele recorta do papel de embrulho marrom a área em que Nishinoya escreveu os dados de remetente e destinatário, acompanhados de um adesivo da bandeira do Egito. Leva as duas folhas para o quarto, com todo cuidado, onde as guarda em uma antiga pasta-catálogo que se converteu em um baú de recordações da viagem de Yuu. “Bem melhor do que esconder tudo pelos armários da cozinha”.

Infelizmente, ainda não sabe qual destino dar a todos presentes. Conseguiu espalhar alguns pelo apertado cubículo onde mora, todavia, logo se deu conta de que faltam prateleiras, estantes e paredes para tantos suvenires! Por enquanto, as lembranças recém-chegadas terão de se contentar com o armário. “No futuro, quando eu me mudar para um lugar maior – se eu conseguir me mudar para um lugar maior! – já não terei de me preocupar com a decoração”, ele pensa, rindo consigo mesmo.

19:34 – Você diz: Acabei de abrir a sua caixa do Egito

19:34 – Você diz: Chegou hoje

19:34 – Você diz: Os presentes são incríveis

19:34 – Você diz: Obrigado =D

A resposta chega alguns minutos mais tarde, enquanto ele está jantando.

20:08 – Yuu diz: WOW

20:08 – Yuu diz: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

20:08 – Yuu diz: Levou mais de três semanas

20:08 – Yuu diz: D:

20:09 – Yuu diz: Você gostou

20:09 – Yuu diz: ?

20:09 – Yuu diz: Tudo chegou inteiro/

20:09 – Yuu diz: ?

20:09 – Yuu diz: >_<

O ritmo frenético com o qual Nishinoya digita lhe faz rir. É como se ele pudesse vê-lo à sua frente, falando com seu habitual tom exaltado, gesticulando as mãos no ar, e então se encolhendo de forma ansiosa à espera de uma resposta positiva.

20:10 – Você diz: Sim

20:10 – Você diz: Tudo estava intacto

20:10 – Você diz: ^_^

20:10 – Yuu diz: Que bom

20:11 – Yuu diz: =D

20:11 – Yuu diz: Ou eu precisaria voltar ao Egito

20:11 – Yuu diz: Pra comprar eles de novo

20:11 – Yuu diz: lol

Mesmo rindo, Azumane sabe que Yuu seria bem capaz de fazer isso. E tal ideia faz suas orelhas esquentarem.

***

\- Ei, Azumane-san, você e Tamura-san voltaram?

Ele pisca os olhos, tentando entender o porquê da pergunta de Ishihara. A moça, que bebe seu café em pequenos goles, é conhecida na companhia por sua seriedade, logo, Asahi descarta que aquilo possa ser algum tipo de brincadeira ou mera fofoca.

\- Ah, não... Por que?

\- Oh – ela diz, arqueando as sobrancelhas com admiração antes de começar a lavar sua xícara vazia. Há um leve rubor em seu rosto – Eu tenho um amigo que trabalha aqui que adoraria sair com você, mas ele disse que a opção “namorando” continua marcada.

Asahi quase se engasga com o café. Já está solteiro há dois meses e simplesmente se esqueceu de alterar seus status de relacionamento nas redes sociais. Tomoko ri da explicação e lhe diz, esperançosa, que poderá apresentá-lo a esse amigo caso ele queira. Mordendo o lábio inferior, Azumane agradece, entretanto, diz que ainda não está pronto para sair com outra pessoa. De volta à sua mesa, ele amarra uma fita no dedo para se lembrar de mexer em seus perfis assim que chegar ao apartamento. O receio de não se lembrar é tanto que ele se cobra pelo restante do expediente e também no trajeto de volta para casa.

Diante do computador, ele contabiliza todas as suas redes sociais. Embora venha alimentando seus perfis com regularidade, sempre os viu mais como ferramentas de trabalho do que como vitrines para sua vida pessoal – algo que ele sempre preferiu evitar por acreditar que sua história não era divertida como a das outras pessoas. Alterar o status de relacionamento de “solteiro” para “namorando” fora um passo em tanto. Ele se sente um tanto ansioso só de lembrar a enxurrada de comentários e o punhado de amizades desfeitas que o post de sua primeira foto com Shinzo gerou. Agora, prestes a voltar a ser “solteiro” no mundo digital, é invadido por um grande estranhamento. Como as pessoas que não sabem irão reagir? O que irão dizer?

Somente então ele se dá conta de algo: ainda não contou a Yuu que está solteiro. A montanha-russa de emoções que começou com o rompimento e terminou com a aceitação de que ele precisava seguir em frente coincidiu com um período no qual eles mal se falaram. Quando as ligações voltaram a ser mais frequentes, ele preferiu passar o tempo ouvindo sobre as aventuras do amigo, admirando suas fotos, falando sobre o seus projetos no trabalho... e como Nishinoya não tornou a lhe perguntar sobre Shinzo, o assunto foi esquecido.

Ele sabe muito bem que, para um rato de redes sociais como Yuu, aquela mudança cairá como uma bomba. Não importa onde ele esteja ou que estiver fazendo, irá lhe telefonar de imediato para perguntar o que aconteceu e, certamente, se oferecerá para bater em Shinzo pelo menor dos motivos. Uma grande culpa corrói Asahi. Simplesmente não acredita que esqueceu de falar sobre o fim do namoro com seu melhor amigo.

“Horário em Istambul agora”, ele digita na nova aba que abriu em seu navegador de internet. Pouco mais que uma e meia da tarde. Mais do que depressa, desbloqueia o telefone e busca o número de Yuu em sua lista de contatos. Com um pouco de sorte, é capaz que ele ainda esteja almoçando ou descansando no hostel. A primeira videochamada se prolonga por um longo tempo, até cair. Ele espera alguns minutos e torna a ligar. O rosto do outro lado da tela, porém, é o de uma japonesa de cabelos tingidos de rosa presos num rabo de cavalo.

\- Ah, me desculpe. Pensei que eu estava ligando para um amigo – Por mais que não reconheça quem é a garota no visor, Asahi pensa apenas em desligar. Talvez ele tenha batido o dedo em algum contato antigo por engano – Perdão pelo incômodo!

\- Espere! Você é o Azumane-san, certo? Amigo de Noya-san, não é? – a moça diz antes que ele possa encerrar a ligação. E ele fica intrigado que ela conheça seu sobrenome tanto quanto com o fato que ela chama Yuu por seu apelido dos tempos da Karasuno.

\- Ah... sou eu sim...

\- Que legal conhecer você! Meu nome é Yamamoto Emiko. Prazer em conhecê-lo.

A educação da mulher faz com que ele se sinta ainda mais desconfortável. Ela realmente faz jus ao nome: seu rosto tem traços delicados, sua pele é levemente queimada pelo sol, os cabelos coloridos descem por seus ombros como uma cascata.

\- O prazer é meu – ele inclina levemente o pescoço, fazendo uma mesura como se eles estivessem um de frente para o outro – Azumane Asahi.

\- Que curioso! Os nomes de vocês fazem referências a direções geográficas!

\- Ah, sim, é...

\- Desculpe, estou falando sem parar, não é? – ela ri, jogando os cabelos para trás – Noya-san pediu que eu atendesse o telefone enquanto está no banho. Nós fizemos um passeio hoje cedo pelo centro da cidade, mas está muito calor! Voltamos ao hostel para descansar um pouco.

As informações são tantas que Asahi mal consegue acompanhá-las. A cada nova informação processada, seu cérebro abre uma série de perguntas. Poucas delas lhe parecem adequadas para se fazer a uma estranha.

\- Vocês se conheceram hoje?

\- Ontem à noite. Nós chegamos ao hostel praticamente juntos e como não há muitos japoneses aqui, decidimos dividir o quarto para não nos sentirmos tão sozinhos. Além disso, vai ajudar com as despesas!

“Seja maduro, Asahi. Não vá perder a cabeça porque Yuu vai dormir no mesmo quarto que uma moça bonita. Ele provavelmente já fez isso outras vezes e você nem ficou sabendo. Repita um milhão de vezes: Yuu é solteiro, Yuu é solteiro, Yuu é solteiro...”

\- Azumane-san? Está tudo bem?

\- Ahn? Ah, sim, sim... Eu apenas me distraí. Me desculpe.

\- Não tem problema! Noya-san fala muito de você. Disse que você é um cara super legal!

\- Ele é um pouco exagerado quanto a isso...

\- Oh, aqui está ele! Noya-san, seu amigo está esperando!

Num movimento rápido, Emiko volta o telefone na direção de Nishinoya. Ele está sem camisa, o corpo definido ainda úmido do banho, os cabelos molhados caindo sobre seu rosto... Quando ele sorri, o coração de Azumane praticamente para.

\- Asahi! Que bom que você me ligou! Como você está?

\- Estou bem, Yuu. E você? – ele ri, sem jeito, esforçando-se para colocar alguma naturalidade em sua voz.

\- Ótimo! Istambul é uma cidade muito legal. Acho que você ia adorar aqui. Precisamos combinar um dia para eu te mandar as fotos!

\- Certo... vamos combinar... – sua mente lhe diz que é errado ficar especulando a respeito de Emiko, mas ele não resiste – E o bom é que você agora tem companhia para conhecer o lugar, não é?

\- Sim! E o melhor de tudo é que Emiko está começando um mochilão pela Europa hoje! Ela vai pegar o avião de volta para casa dentro de uns trinta dias, em Berlim. Decidi mudar meus planos para acompanhá-la. Assim, a viagem será mais divertida!

Azumane respira fundo. Por um lado, fica contente que Yuu terá companhia; por outro, está com raiva de si mesmo ao notar o ciúme querendo falar mais alto. Ele trata de empurrar esse sentimento para longe.

\- Isso é bom – ele diz, tentando oferecer um sorriso sincero ao outro.

\- Uhum. Mas então, quais as novidades? – Nishinoya se joga sobre uma cama que parece pequena demais até mesmo para ele, fazendo o colchão ranger – Sou eu quem geralmente telefona, então acho que você deve ter algo pra me contar!

\- Ah... não é nada demais! Só queria saber como estão as coisas!

Yuu então lhe conta sobre sua manhã, em detalhes tão vívidos que é como se Asahi assistisse a um filme. Descreve os prédios da parte da cidade histórica, os cheiros e cores de uma feira livre, o cantar dos pássaros que cortam o céu turco... Assim, ele também embarca na volta ao mundo de Nishinoya sem sair de casa. A ligação, porém, não dura muito tempo – ainda é cedo Istambul e ele tem a tarde toda para desbravar a cidade. Quando o visor se apaga, Azumane vê o próprio rosto refletido na tela, com um grande sorriso bobo nos lábios.

Ele torna a se sentar diante do computador, que já entrou em modo de hibernação. Passa um longo tempo olhando para os perfis abertos no navegador, pensando no que fazer. Simplesmente não lhe pareceu certo estragar o dia de Yuu falando sobre o fim de seu namoro, muito menos se sentiu confortável para tratar do assunto com uma terceira pessoa, uma total estranha, por perto. Com um grunhido de descontentamento, Asahi desliza o mouse até as configurações pessoais de seus perfis e marca a opção “omitir status de relacionamento”.

***

O auditório lotado está mergulhado em silêncio. É como se as pessoas ali reunidas sequer ousassem respirar. Imerso naquele ambiente tenso, Asahi luta contra a compulsão de bater a ponta do lápis contra a capa dura do caderno. Até mesmo seus colegas de trabalho mais efusivos estão calados e se portam de forma exemplar, pois sabem que estão sendo vigiados pelo olhar severo de Ayukawa-san. “Essa reunião é muito importante. Todas as equipes de designers da companhia estarão lá. Portanto, não estraguem tudo!”, foi o mantra que sua chefa nas semanas que antecederam ao encontro.

Azumane move a cabeça discretamente, ainda que receoso de levar uma bronca. Perdido naquele mar de cabeças desconhecidas, ele se dá conta da grandiosidade da empresa para a qual trabalha. Se conhece o nome de pouco mais de quinze ou vinte rostos naquela multidão, já é muito! As luzes sobre os assentos se apagam, direcionando a atenção de todos para o palco. A cadência de um par de saltos altos rompe a quietude do ambiente – uma mulher de cabelos escuros, trajando um elegante tailleur azul, caminha em direção ao púlpito de madeira que ostenta a marca da companhia. Ela lança um sorriso respeitoso aos presentes e toma fôlego.

\- Senhoras e senhores, é uma honra apresentá-los ao nome que construiu essa grife, Nomura Shinji-san.

Todos batem palmas para o homem que caminha lentamente em direção ao púlpito. Ele parece ter pouco mais de cinquenta anos, longos cabelos brancos presos em tranças delicadas, e veste um quimono estilizado de couro preto com detalhes em verde neon. Embora faça o melhor possível para manter a compostura, Asahi sente um frio na barriga. É a primeira vez que ele vê o famoso estilista ao vivo e já pode fazer algumas de seus antigos colegas da faculdade morrerem de inveja ao dizer que esteve na mesma sala que ele. A mulher lhe oferece uma reverência respeitosa antes de lhe passar o microfone. Para a surpresa de Azumane – e, quiçá, de muitos ali – Nomura não para diante do púlpito. Em vez disso, toma conta do centro do palco, encarando sua plateia.

\- Para muitos estrangeiros de cabeça pequena, a moda japonesa é tradicionalista demais. Muitos até mesmo a classificam como sendo vítima de uma sociedade demasiado fechada e apegada à sua cultura. Para essas pessoas, não passamos de um bando de estereotipados que vestem quimonos em todo o lugar. E sabe o que eu digo a essas pessoas? – o rosto sério e comedido cede lugar a uma expressão de nojo – Vão à merda! Sem cultura e sem história, a moda não tem identidade! E sem identidade, a moda não é nada!

O auditório explode em gargalhadas e palmas. Alguns dos mais entusiasmados até mesmo reproduzem o “vão à merda” de Nomura. Atrás de si, Asahi ouve alguém dizer que o homem é uma “verdadeira figura”.

\- Por outro lado, não podemos produzir uma moda fechada, uma moda que não dialogue com o que está sendo produzido ao redor do mundo – Nomura prossegue, voltando ao tom inicial. Enquanto caminha pelo palco, para lá e para cá, suas mãos se movem no ar de uma forma tão afetada quanto graciosa – Sem diálogo, temos muito a perder: portas se fecham, nossa criatividade perde músculo, ficamos à margem de um mercado cada vez mais interligado. E de que adianta produzirmos roupas memoráveis se não podemos mostrá-las ao mundo?

Muitas cabeças assentem em concordância, incluindo Asahi.

\- Vejam o meu simples traje de hoje – o sorriso irônico do homem é evidente – O quimono é parte de nossa história e também do imaginário que os estrangeiros têm sobre nós. Porém, as cores remetem à moda inspirada no estilo punk europeu. Já o material utilizado na confecção da peça é mais popular no sul dos Estados Unidos e em algumas regiões da América do Sul. E peço aos defensores dos animais que não se alarmem: é couro sintético!

Os comentários geram uma nova onda de risos. Esquecido da tensão inicial, Asahi até mesmo se estica na cadeira para analisar melhor aquele homem excêntrico. A iluminação do palco faz o neon verde cintilar.

\- Foi pensando em unir a nossa cultura ao diálogo com o mundo que estabelecemos o nome de nossa primeira coleção do ano que vem: “The Japanese Gaze”! – uma projeção tem início na parede ao fundo de Nomura, trazendo o título do projeto ao som de uma música animada – Nosso objetivo será criar uma coleção memorável, fazendo releituras de peças tradicionais com elementos internacionais. Quero ver ousadia nas abordagens, nas cores, na utilização dos materiais... enfim, vamos mostrar ao mundo como a moda japonesa pode preservar sua identidade ao mesmo tempo em que se conecta com o mundo.

Nomura passa o microfone a um dos diretores da empresa, que procede com uma detalhada apresentação sobre os objetivos da campanha, seu público alvo, data prevista de lançamento, entre outros. As mãos de Asahi não descansam, anotando todas as informações em seu caderno. Ishihara lhe diz que eles receberam um briefing por email, porém, o rapaz continua: a cada nova fala do diretor, sua mente já tece associações entre peças de roupas tradicionais e as muitas cores nas fotos e dos relatos de Nishinoya.

***

Asahi está feliz que Yuu encontrou companhia para viajar pela Europa. Realmente está!, ele reafirma. Ainda que os celulares, essas maravilhas da tecnologia, lhes permitam trocar mensagens e telefonar um ao outro quando bem entenderem, nada substitui o contato físico. E Azumane sabe o quanto o olho-no-olho é importante para alguém exprovertido como Nishinoya! Por meio de suas cartas e chamadas, ele pôde ver o quão solitário o amigo se sentiu ao longo dos últimos meses, andando de país em país como um andarilho sem rumo, fazendo e desfazendo laços de amizade todos os dias. Então é bom que Emiko esteja por perto, Asahi diz. Na companhia de outra pessoa nascida no Japão, vinda de uma realidade muito próxima da sua, Yuu pode falar não apenas da viagem em si, mas também de música, filmes, jogos e qualquer outra coisa que lhe dê vontade. Assim, também pode se sentir mais perto de casa.

Dizem que os habitantes do Velho Mundo são bastante fechados e chegam a olhar com desconfiança para estrangeiros. Por isso, Asahi se sente aliviado que Emiko esteja viajando com Nishinoya. Assegura isso com firmeza, pois é a terceira ou quarta vez que a moça percorre a Europa, segundo Yuu lhe conta. A cada nova viagem, ela revisita alguns destinos que já conhece e escolhe alguns lugares novos para ir. Afinal, não se pode ver tudo de uma única vez, como a própria garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa diz. Nishinoya está fascinado com a moça, que parece a verdadeira personificação da liberdade que ele tanto ama. O coração de Asahi fica angustiado ao se dar conta disso, mas está tudo bem, ele insiste.

As videochamadas de Yuu se tornam mais espaçadas e curtas. A cada nova ligação, Asahi vê o amigo buscando diferentes áreas comunais para poder falar lhe falar. Nishinoya pede desculpas. Asahi diz que está tudo bem, que entende o quanto é difícil ficar ao telefone por horas quando se divide o espaço com alguém Por que ele, Yuu, tem dividido os quartos dos hostels com Emiko. É uma boa forma de economizar dinheiro, o viajante lhe diz. Asahi concorda. De verdade, ele concorda. Yuu trabalhou duro para conseguir aquele dinheiro e não há nada errado em gastar menos com hospedagem para se aproveitar melhor os passeios. Às vezes, é Emiko quem sai do quarto. Ela geralmente lhe dá um “olá” simpático, faz algumas perguntas sobre o seu dia e diz que vai sair para fumar um cigarro. É uma pessoa gentil, Asahi reconhece. Alguém que não quer atrapalhar uma conversa entre amigos. Quando ela sai, Yuu se deita na cama. Asahi percebe que é uma cama de casal. E também a única do cômodo.

A partida entre os Black Jackals e os Schweiden Adlers é um alívio para a rotina de Asahi. O simples fato de tomar o trem em direção a Sendai para passar o final de semana faz com que ele se esqueça do trabalho, dos treinos de Muay Thai, da floresta de concreto e vidro que é Tokyo... É a primeira vez em meses que ele reencontra Suga e Daichi, e talvez faça mais de um ano que ele viu Tanaka e Kiyoko pela última vez. Foi no casamento deles, Asahi se recorda, assustado em perceber como o tempo voa. Suga e Daichi lhe perguntam sobre Yuu. Está na Itália, ele diz, caçando marlins. Então, exibe a foto de um Nishinoya sorridente, carregando um grande peixe nos braços. Seus amigos põem a pensar sobre como o mundo é um lugar grande, do qual eles conhecem muito pouco. Yuu conheceu uma garota, Asahi pensa em dizer, mas não o faz. Simplesmente não é o momento.

Olha uma última vez para a fotografia antes de guardar o telefone. Foi Emiko quem a tirou, ele supõe. As fotos que Nishinoya lhe envia também mudaram – tendo companhia, ele pode aparecer com mais frequência nas imagens que suas lentes capturam. E isso bom, Asahi diz, mordendo os lábios, caso contrário o álbum dele será formado apenas por selfies ou paisagens sem qualquer sinal de sua presença. O Yuu das fotos está bem mais bronzeado. Parece até mesmo mais encorpado devido às andanças – caminhar o dia inteiro, carregar as malas para cima e para baixo... Está bastante sorridente. Azumane sente a tentação de comparar os sorrisos do início da viagem com os atuais. Contudo, recua. Não há necessidade disso, ele afirma, pois sabe que não chegará a lugar algum.

Emiko parece ser uma pessoa fácil de gostar. Por meio de suas poucas interações, Asahi percebe que ela é muito carismática, tem um grande senso de humor e também conhece boa parte do mundo. Assim como Yuu, ela também parece prezar o contato físico e visual muito mais do que a maioria da população japonesa. Eles trocam abraços, toques e sorrisos. Além de se parecerem muito, tratam-se ainda como velhos conhecidos. Isso de forma alguma é ruim, Azumane torna a afirmar. Logo, o Noya-san se torna Noya-kun e depois Yuu-kun; da mesma forma que o Emiko-san encolhe até se tornar Emi-chan, com o um “E” levemente puxado para a pronúncia inglesa, como a garota prefere. Trata-se de um processo natural, Asahi diz, pois as formalidades que separam duas pessoas tendem a cair quando a proximidade entre elas floresce. O mesmo aconteceu entre Yuu e ele, portanto, está tudo bem, bem mesmo, ele afirma.

Todavia, por mais que se esforce, Asahi não consegue convencer seu pobre coração de vidro.

***

É quase meia-noite quando o telefone toca. Asahi enxagua os dentes depressa e volta para o quarto. O nome no visor lhe faz sorrir, embora ele já imagine que será uma conversa bastante breve.

\- Boa noite, Yuu.

\- Aqui ainda é boa tarde – Nishinoya responde com um sorriso, aproveitando para mostrar o céu azul e com poucas nuvens que se estende além da janela do quarto.

\- Está fazendo um dia lindo – ele comenta, ajeitando os travesseiros para poder se encostar à cabeceira da cama – Vocês vão sair logo?

\- Hm? Você esqueceu? Emiko-chan foi embora hoje. Cheguei do aeroporto agora pouco.

\- Ah, me desculpe. Realmente não lembrava – mesmo dizendo a verdade, ele se sentiu culpado pelo esquecimento.

\- Tudo bem. Acontece.

Um estranho silêncio paira sobre eles. Com um sorriso sem dentes nos rosto, Yuu parece estar criando coragem para lhe dizer alguma coisa.

\- Sei que é tarde aí no Japão, mas eu queria muito te perguntar uma coisa.

\- Claro. Pode perguntar o que quiser.

\- Asahi... o que você achou da Emiko-chan?

\- Ela parece legal – ele procura sorrir, como prometeu a si mesmo que sorriria quando o assunto viesse à tona – Vocês se tornaram bastante próximos nesse último mês, não é?

Nishinoya se limita a balançar a cabeça em resposta. Para Azumane, o silêncio que volta a dominar a cena e a hesitação no rosto do amigo são difíceis demais para suportar. Ainda que machuque, ele próprio decide encaminhar os rumos da conversa, esforçando-se para sustentar o sorriso em seus lábios.

\- Vocês ficaram, não é?

\- É...

\- Você gosta dela?

As sobrancelhas de Nishinoya se arqueiam, como se ele estivesse surpreso com a pergunta. O rapaz entreabre os lábios, mas nenhuma palavra emerge de sua boca.

\- Está tudo bem, Yuu?

\- Ela disse... Emiko-chan... Que nós devíamos namorar quando eu voltar pro Japão.

Quando o sorriso em seus lábios ameaça fraquejar, Asahi toma para si a função de encaminhar aquela conversa para o fim.

\- Bom... parece que você encontrou o que tanto procurava.

Yuu pisca os olhos, sem entender.

\- Lá atrás, em fevereiro, você me disse que esperava encontrar algo com a sua volta ao mundo – ele diz, forçando o sorriso ainda mais, a ponto de doer – Acho que finalmente encontrou.

\- Asahi... eu...

\- Olha, está ficando tarde pra mim e eu preciso acordar cedo amanhã por que tenho uma reunião importante. Quero que saiba que estou feliz por você. Vejo que está um pouco nervoso, mas é natural. Afinal de contas, não é todo dia que uma garota bonita pede a gente em namoro!

\- Ah – as palavras parecem tropeçar na boca de Nishinoya – Certo... Eu posso te ligar amanhã?

\- Sim. Sempre que quiser. Boa noite, Yuu.

Nishinoya mal termina de se despedir e ele já trata de encerrar a videochamada. Abraçado a um travesseiro, Asahi se encolhe na cama, chorando até que seus olhos sejam incapazes de produzir lágrima. “Está tudo bem”, ele torna a repetir, tentando se acalmar. O único consolo que sente é saber que não precisará mais se declarar a Yuu, evitando assim o risco de perder sua amizade.

***

Mas Asahi não atende a videochamada de Yuu na noite seguinte. Diz que está no escritório, fazendo hora extra, pois a nova coleção tem deixado todos com os nervos à flor da pele. Yuu pede desculpas e promete ligar, sem falta, assim que ele tiver um tempo para conversar. Azumane suspira, sentindo o coração bater apertado. Chega uma nova mensagem de Ishihara perguntando se ele está bem ou se precisa de alguma coisa. Ele agradece, diz que foi apenas uma febre e que deve estar na empresa amanhã de manhã, novo em folha. Ayukawa-san também falou com ele mais cedo. Em nome da equipe, lhe desejou uma recuperação rápida e o fez prometer que só voltaria ao trabalho após se recuperar plenamente.

Antes de enviar cada resposta, ele confere atentamente o nome dos destinatários. A menor desatenção seria o suficiente para jogar sua reputação na lama. Com o coração ainda em frangalhos, Asahi trata de colocar um sorriso no rosto e se arrasta para o trabalho na manhã seguinte. Não pode se dar ao luxo de ficar faltando. Meio anestesiado, ele se deixa arrastar pelo ritmo criado pelos outros. Ao final do expediente, Ayukawa-san pergunta se ele realmente está bem, pois notou que ele andou “viajando” durante boa parte das discussões. Resta a Azumane pedir desculpas e dizer que aquele comportamento não irá se repetir. Nos dias que se seguem, ele busca se policiar.

A chegada do fim de semana lhe oferece um alívio com relação ao trabalho, ao mesmo tempo em que marca o início de uma série de tentativas de aproximação por parte de Yuu. Asahi ignora as videochamadas e demora a retornar as mensagens de texto. Ainda que suas respostas não sejam evasivas, estão recheadas de mentiras. Precisa delas para ganhar tempo, tempo precioso para aprender a controlar os sentimentos e impedir que eles atrapalhem a felicidade de Nishinoya. Espera apenas que possa dominá-los depressa, pois a dor em seu peito é dura demais para suportar.

Ao longo da semana, a estagnação no trabalho alimenta sua angústia. “Talvez seja um bloqueio”, Ishihara diz, visivelmente insegura. “Como o dos grandes artistas, sabe”, ela acrescenta, lhe oferecendo sorriso gentil na esperança de animá-lo. Asahi assente, voltando os olhos para suas anotações sobre a nova coleção, embora sem realmente ler alguma coisa. As fotografias de Yuu – suas maiores fontes de inspiração – continuam a chegar, mas ele não tem coragem de examiná-las.

Antes de dormir, seus dedos deslizam apressados sobre a tela do celular, transformando as imagens acumuladas durante o dia em um emaranhado confuso que funde a Torre Eiffel, o Arco do Triunfo e tantos outros monumentos de Paris em um filme desconexo. Mas por mais que as fotografias passem muito rapidamente, é impossível ficar imune aos socos no estômago que são as mensagens finais. “Eu sinto saudades de conversar contigo”. “Queria que você estivesse aqui”. “Me avise quando eu puder te ligar”. Asahi pede desculpas por estar tão ausente e diz que, assim que as coisas sossegarem, irá telefonar. Ele continua precisando de tempo.

Aos poucos, ele consegue voltar a produzir. Não é a mesma coisa, entretanto. “Você precisa reencontrar aquele fogo que te animava antes”, diz Ayukawa-san, entre a compreensão e a cobrança. Asahi promete se esforçar, mesmo sabendo que jamais sentirá aquele calor de novo. De volta aos treinos, a instrutora questiona suas ausências. “Você precisa fortalecer o psicológico, Azumane! Artes marciais não são apenas força física!” Asahi promete se esforçar e, do fundo de sua alma, espera conseguir. Com Yuu, acontece o contrário: ele se torna cada vez mais evasivo e silencioso. “Está mesmo tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?” Asahi promete se esforçar para responder com mais frequência e pede a ele um pouco mais de paciência. Todos os seus colegas de trabalho estão fazendo sacrifícios, garante.

Caixas continuam a chegar pelo correio, semana após semana. Para fugir da curiosidade de Maki-san, prefere evitar o elevador no caminho de volta ao apartamento. Enquanto sobe os lances de escada até o quarto andar, sente o peso dos pacotes em seus braços crescer a ponto de se tornar insuportável. As encomendas são distribuídas pelos cômodos do apertado cubículo em que ele vive – as menores vão para debaixo da cama, outras se acumulam pela área da lavanderia, as maiores são deixadas pelo caminho sempre que ele desiste de encontrar um local para encaixá-las. Apesar do espaço restrito, falta-lhe coragem para abrir os volumes. Mais do que os presente, teme as cartas que os acompanham. Assim, as caixas vão se acumulando, como carcaças daquele amor não-concretizado.

A cada novo dia, suas dúvidas crescem mais e mais. Como uma densa floresta, cobrem a luz do sol e projetam sobre ele sombras negras e frias. Se retomar o ritmo normal no trabalho e nos treinos é um tanto mais fácil, Asahi não pode dizer o mesmo a respeito de sua amizade com Yuu. Ele até mesmo consegue responder as mensagens de texto com um pouco mais de entusiasmo – ou, pelo menos, é nisso que ele acredita – entretanto, o simples toque de uma videochamada lhe dá um nó na garganta. Enquanto precisa de tempo, prefere ignorá-las.

Então, parece que o próprio Nishinoya se cansa. As notícias sobre a viagem vão escasseando, as mensagens se tornam mais curtas e esparsas, as fotos deixam de chegar... Uma distância de verdade, dura e concreta, se ergue sobre eles. Asahi morde os lábios encarando a barreira que ele não desejava ter de construir. Por outro lado, tem plena consciência de que deve se manter afastado até conseguir aceitar que as coisas mudaram. E um mês não é o suficiente para se superar um amor guardado por seis anos.

***

Os ruídos vindos do banheiro despertam Asahi. Ele abre os olhos devagar, sentindo-os arder com a luz do sol que entra pelas frestas da cortina. Lentamente, coloca os pés no chão, mas não se levanta. Precisa esfregar as têmporas com as mãos, na esperança de conseguir algum alívio da dor de cabeça da dor de cabeça que castiga seu cérebro com uma série de agulhadas doloridas. De sua garganta vem um gosto amargo e enjoativo.

\- Ah, desculpe. Eu não queria acordar você – diz o rapaz que surge à porta com uma toalha enrolada à cintura. Ele logo troca seu japonês pouco compreensível por um inglês perfeito - Tomei um banho. Espero que não se importe.

\- Está bem – Azumane se limita a responder. Prefere falar pouco. Embora todos digam que seu inglês é ótimo, ele nunca o utilizou quando de ressaca.

O rapaz lhe lança um sorriso educado enquanto recolhe suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão do quarto. As calças jeans estão em bom estado, mas a camisa parece que foi pisoteada por uma multidão tão amarrotada está. O loiro deixa a toalha cair e começa a se vestir ali mesmo, como se estivesse em sua própria casa. “Ocidentais são estranhos”. Por mais que tente, Asahi não consegue desviar os olhos daquele homem, muito menos pode acreditar que passou a noite com ele. Em sua cabeça, brotam as lembranças da noite anterior, ainda tímidas e embaralhas pelo álcool.

“Então, você é modelo também?”, o estranho lhe perguntou, com um sorriso provocante nos lábios.

“Ah, não... Eu sou designer”, pego de surpresa, ele não conseguiu deixar de corar. Após tantos anos sendo considerado um sujeito perigoso pelos colegas da turma, ele acreditava que ninguém em sã consciência flertaria com ele.

“Mesmo? Eu achei que fosse modelo também”, o loiro continuou, encostando-se à mesa em que ele trabalhava e lhe oferecendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo. A aproximação era um tanto incômoda, mas Asahi não podia negar que o rapaz era muito bonito. “Meu nome é Kevin. Prazer em conhecê-lo”.

Ah, sim, é esse o nome dele. Kevin. Um dos membros do grupo de modelos estrangeiros que ia representar a marca no exterior e fora chamado para conhecer a sede em Tokyo como parte das estratégias de boa vizinhança defendidas por Nomura-san. Um rapaz bonito, sempre com aquele sorriso sedutor nos lábios, e que não poupou esforços para convencê-lo a se juntar ao pessoal que levaria os forasteiros para conhecer a noitada da capital. Percorreu dois bares com eles, mas preferiu se desvencilhar do grupo quando todos decidiram ir a uma boate que ficava longe demais de seu bairro. Além do mais, era mais seguro voltar para casa enquanto seu cérebro ainda conseguia identificar o caminho e suas pernas eram capazes de carregá-lo. Já havia começado a se afastar quando Kevin perguntou se podia ir com ele.

\- Posso usar um pouco do seu desodorante?

\- Ah, sim.

Só então se dá conta que respondeu em japonês, o que faz o loiro rir. Asahi se levanta devagar. Precisa de um momento para que seu corpo pesado se acostume a ficar acordado. “Foi o saquê. Certeza!”, ele resmunga, seguindo para a cozinha. Após encher a chaleira elétrica de água, coloca duas xícaras sobre a mesa. Está vasculhando a geladeira quando Kevin aparece, com a jaqueta de couro jogada sobre os ombros.

\- O que está fazendo?

\- Café-da-manhã.

O estrangeiro gargalha, cruzando as mão junto ao abdômen. Sem entender, Asahi pensa ter errado alguma pronuncia ou algo parecido.

\- Bem que o pessoal da empresa disse que você é um gracinha – diz o loiro, valendo-se mais uma vez de um sorriso provocante. Entretanto, pensa Asahi, não é o mesmo sorriso da noite anterior – Mas não se preocupe comigo. Preciso voltar para o hotel e arrumar as malas.

A chaleira apita, indicando que a água ferveu.

\- Se cuide!

\- Ah... você também.

A porta se fecha. Olhando para as duas xícaras sobre a mesa, Asahi se lembra porque nunca se acostumou com encontros de uma noite só.

***

O toque do celular causa um aperto em seu coração, pois há apenas uma pessoa que costuma lhe telefonar naquele horário. “Yuu...” Já faz tempo desde que as ligações cessaram. Asahi não sabe se está preparado para conversar com ele e, ainda assim, os dedos trêmulos buscam o aparelho como se sua vida dependesse disso. Em nenhum momento ele pensa que precisa ser forte para manter uma conversação decente ou se recorda das muitas frases que ensaiou para aquele momento. Tudo o que há dentro de seu peito vazio é uma grande saudade.

\- Boa noite, Yuu!

\- Yuu? Como assim, Asahi?

A voz no outro lado da linha não é a de Nishinoya. Afastando o aparelho do rosto, vê o nome de Suga brilhando na tela.

\- Foi mal... Achei que era Yuu quem estava me ligando.

\- Ah, então isso quer dizer que ele está melhor?

A pergunta lhe tira o chão. Num piscar de olhos, seu corpo fica pesado demais para se aguentar em pé. Devagar, ele se senta na cama, sem se dar conta dos próprios movimentos.

\- Melhor? – é a única palavra que emerge de sua garganta seca.

\- Sim. Tanaka me contou alguns dias atrás. Como já faz um tempo, pensei em te ligar pra saber se ele já se recuperou.

As palavras de Suga crescem em torno de si, formando um violento redemoinho. Por mais que ele tente se acalmar, o desespero lhe corrói o peito – desespero por não saber o que aconteceu, desespero por estar tão distante quando Yuu mais precisou dele. Chega até mesmo a se perguntar se aquela conversa é mesmo verdade ou se tudo não passa de um sonho. A voz de Koushi, vinda do outro lado da linha, lhe traz de volta à realidade:

\- Asahi! Asahi! Você está ouvindo?

\- O que aconteceu com Yuu?

\- Você não sabe? – Suga faz uma pausa – Ele não te contou?

\- Nós... – “A culpa é apenas minha” – Eu... eu parei de atender às ligações dele.

Ele escuta é a respiração de Suga se converter num longo suspiro de desapontamento. Asahi conhece muito bem aquele som e já sabe o que lhe espera.

\- Eu não acredito que você fez isso! O que diabos você tem na cabeça, seu idiota?!

\- Suga... – a voz de Asahi está tão carregada de tristeza que o loiro se cala assim que ouve seu nome – Outra hora... outro dia você pode me passar o sermão que quiser, mas não hoje. Esta noite, eu preciso apenas que você me diga o que aconteceu.

\- Credo, Asahi... Você às vezes me faz parecer tão cruel... – Koushi responde, como que encabulado – Tanaka disse que o Noya pegou uma puta gripe lá em Portugal. Dessas de ficar de cama e tudo.

\- Eu vou ligar pra ele agora. Prometo que te explico tudo depois.

Suas mãos tremem enquanto buscam o nome de Yuu entre os contatos. Cada minuto em espera parece uma eternidade, cada novo toque eleva sua ansiedade a níveis estratosféricos.

\- Oi.

O cumprimento de Nishinoya é tão seco que ele mal o reconhece.

\- Yuu? Onde você está? Eu fiquei sabendo do que aconteceu. Você melhorou?

Um longo silêncio se segue ao jorro de perguntas. Não fosse pela respiração constante do outro, Azumane diria que a ligação caiu.

\- Yuu?

\- Quem te contou?

\- Suga. Tanaka contou a ele.

Ele ouve Nishinoya pigarrear. É um som angustiante que lhe faz morder o lábio inferior com força.

\- Você está melhor agora, Yuu? – ele insiste, mas a pergunta se transforma em um pequeno ruído perdido em um mar de silêncio – Yuu... fale comigo! Por favor! – com os olhos rasos d’água, ele suplica.

\- Então... você está preocupado comigo agora, Asahi? – apesar do tom fanhoso, as palavras de Nishinoya têm um peso descomunal – Onde é que você se meteu esse tempo todo?! Hein?! Porque você não atendeu às minhas ligações?! Porque parou de responder minhas mensagens?!

A torrente de acusações termina num acesso de tosse, que embora esteja longe de ser violento, é forte o suficiente para alarmar Asahi.

\- Yuu, me desculpe...

\- Vá à merda com as suas desculpas! Não venha me dizer que você sumiu por causa do trabalho porque eu vi as fotos nos perfis dos seus colegas! Todos estavam se divertindo nos fins de semana em que você disse que estavam fazendo horas extras! Você mentiu pra mim, Asahi!

Ele se cala. As imagens da briga após a derrota para a Dateko voltam à sua mente – a discussão na sala de equipamentos, as desculpas para não voltar à quadra, o quase término de sua amizade... Encolhido junto à cabeceira da cama, Azumane mal processa o rompante do outro. Um único pensamento domina sua mente: ele estragou tudo, de novo. E dessa vez, não haverá conserto.

\- Me desculpa... – ele sussurra, já quase sem forças, sentindo o gosto salgado das lágrimas em seus lábios.

\- Por que você não falou a verdade, Asahi?! – Yuu faz uma breve pausa para recuperar o fôlego. A respiração difícil faz apenas crescer a preocupação de Azumane. Todavia, por mais que deseje atravessar metade do mundo para poder cuidar de Nishinoya, sabe que o outro não aceitaria vê-lo. Resta a ele se resignar, esperando por uma nova explosão de raiva ou, talvez, que Yuu desligue o telefone em sua cara – Isso tem a ver com Tamura-san, não é?

A pergunta lhe surpreende tanto quanto a repentina mudança de tom de Nishinoya. A fúria inicial não apenas desapareceu por completo, como parece ter dado lugar a um sentimento que Asahi não acredita estar interpretando corretamente – é como se Yuu se sentisse culpado por sua mentira.

\- Yuu, eu...

\- Diga logo, Asahi! Diga que você mentiu por que ele ficou com ciúmes de mim! Por que eu não paro de te telefonar ou escrever ou mandar presentes! – Nishinoya começa a fungar baixinho, formando uma melodia triste que impede Asahi de falar – Você podia ter aberto o jogo comigo. Eu ia entender... Não precisava ter mentido pra mim, nem se afastado desse jeito... Eu ia tentar maneirar o meu jeito... Merda... Eu nem sei mais o que dizer...

Asahi agarra-se à brecha deixada por Yuu para tomar à palavra. Seu coração está tomado de dores, a cabeça parece prestes a explodir, um misto de sentimentos toma conta de todo o seu ser... porém, essa é a única chance para tentar resolver a situação. Ou, pelo menos, de se explicar, tirando do peito de Nishinoya aquela tristeza tão grande. Em meio às lágrimas, ele se esforça para que sua voz soe de forma suficientemente clara para o outro:

\- Foi por ciúmes que eu menti, mas Shinzo não tem nada a ver com isso. Quem sentiu ciúmes foi eu.

\- Você não precisa protegê-lo, Asahi...

\- Eu não preciso fazer isso! Eu estou solteiro desde... – após uma explosão inicial, encarar os fatos faz com que sua voz perca força aos poucos – Desde pouco antes de você conhecer Emiko.

\- Isso é verdade, Asahi? – o receio é evidente na voz de Yuu, muito embora ouvir uma pergunta como essa seja doloroso de qualquer forma – Por que você não me contou?

\- Eu tentei... Mas todas as vezes em que conversávamos, você estava sempre tão feliz, que me parecia errado te arrastar para os meus problemas pessoais. E quando eu ouvia as suas histórias e ouvia suas fotos, acabava esquecendo como um fim de relacionamento é difícil. Poder falar com você me ajudou a superar o que aconteceu – faz uma pausa para enxugar o rosto. Lembrando-se das conversas com Yuu, se dá conta de como sente saudades delas – Quando eu finalmente me senti forte o suficiente para te dizer, você já tinha conhecido Emiko.

\- E o que isso tem a ver? Você podia ter dito!

\- De início, eu não me senti confortável pra falar sobre isso com ela por perto... – então, torna a morder os lábios. Por mais que o segundo motivo seja doloroso, Asahi sabe que precisa contar a verdade – E depois, com vocês se tornando tão próximos... simplesmente não me pareceu certo.

\- Isso não tem nada a ver! – Nishinoya protesta em meio a um novo acesso de tosse.

\- Yuu... eu não ia falar do fim do meu namoro sendo que o de vocês pode estar apenas começando...

\- Só porque a gente transou não quer dizer que vamos namorar...

\- Mas isso pode acontecer quando você voltar pra casa. Vocês se parecem muito – Azumane precisa colocar uma dose extra de força em suas palavras, muito embora não saiba dizer de onde essa força vem – Ambos gostam de aventuras, querem sair para explorar o mundo e conhecer culturas diferentes. Qualquer pessoa pode ver que vocês formam um par perfeito!

\- E quem disse que eu quero ser o par dela?! – Nishinoya esbraveja com uma voz entrecortada pela dor – Por que você simplesmente deduziu isso?

\- Eu vi como vocês se divertiram juntos, Yuu. Nas fotos, nas suas mensagens... Então, comecei a ficar com ciúmes de Emiko. Como não estava conseguindo lidar com isso direito, mas também não queria atrapalhar o relacionamento de vocês, decidi me afastar. Por isso inventei aquele monte de mentiras sobre o trabalho. Foi uma ideia idiota... Tudo o que posso fazer agora é te pedir desculpas.

Novamente, o único som que rompe o silêncio do outro lado da linha é o da respiração pesada de Yuu, acompanhado daquele leve fungar. A triste melodia parece durar uma eternidade até ser interrompida pelo choro de Nishinoya.

\- Isso é minha culpa, não é?

\- O que está dizendo, Yuu? – perguntam seus lábios trêmulos. Seu coração queima.

\- Fiquei tão ocupado tentando impressionar Emiko que acabei te deixando de escanteio. Fui eu quem começou a diminuir o ritmo das conversas... a ficar menos tempo no telefone... E depois, eu ainda joguei a bomba da ideia do namoro no seu colo, sem mais nem menos. Isso te machucou, não foi? Por favor, Asahi, diga a verdade!

Ele cerra os olhos com força, abraçando os joelhos com um dos braços. Ao mesmo tempo em que não quer admitir a verdade por medo de parecer idiota, sabe também que uma nova mentira poderia ser fatal para a amizade deles. Enxugando o rosto com as mãos, ele faz o que Nishinoya lhe pede:

\- Sim... Mas foi infantil da minha parte – ele se apressa a acrescentar – Você tem todo o direito de conquistar a garota que quiser! O erro foi meu! Eu deveria ter entendido e te apoiado!

\- Como você ia me apoiar se eu estava sendo super escroto contigo?! – furioso, Nishinoya praticamente o interrompe – Eu reparei que você parecia triste, mas queria tanto parecer descolado e independente para Emiko que acabei deixando de lado a pessoa que mais me apoiou desde o princípio: você, Asahi! E foi em um momento que você precisava de mim!

\- Você não tinha como adivinhar! – ele tenta cortar a linha de raciocínio de Yuu. Não consegue suportar ouvi-lo tomar toda a culpa para si, uma culpa que Azumane considera plena e unicamente sua – Eu é quem devia ter sido sincero... que não devia ter inventado todas aquelas mentiras...

O silêncio, embalado pela cadência de suas respirações, volta a dominar a conversa. Dessa vez, mais suave, parece cair sobre os dois como uma garoa fina e muito, muito leve.

\- Acho que... – Yuu faz uma pequena pausa. Algo diz a Asahi que ele está sorrindo – podemos chegar num acordo e pedir desculpas um ao outro. O que acha?

Ele concorda com a cabeça, de forma mais efusiva do que o normal, esquecendo-se por um instante de que Nishinoya não pode vê-lo.

\- Me desculpa, Yuu. Me desculpa por ter mentido. Por ter me afastado de você... e por ter sentido ciúmes.

\- Está tudo bem agora, Asahi – ele pode ouvir a vivacidade retornando à voz do outro – Você me perdoa por ter te deixado de lado? Por não ter não ter te apoiado quando você...

\- Sim! – ele responde. Não há necessidade de ficarem se alongando sobre seus erros. Isso já não é mais importante – Quero apenas que as coisas entre nós voltem a ser como antes.

A ligação é encerrada de forma tão brusca que o coração de Asahi quase lhe escapa pela boca quando ele ouve a linha emudecer. Desesperado, ele olha para o aparelho, tentando entender se foi um problema na conexão, falta de bateria ou se o aparelho simplesmente decidiu estragar em um momento tão importante. Mal tem tempo de conferir as possibilidades – o convida para uma videochamada com Yuu logo aparece na tela.

\- O que aconteceu?! Está tudo bem?!

Nishinoya ri de seu desespero, mas logo precisa levar a mão à boca quando volta a tossir.

\- Está sim, seu bobão! Você disse que queria que as coisas voltassem a ser como antes, então uma videochamada me pareceu a melhor forma de recomeçar!

A resposta faz o coração de Azumane se aquecer por inteiro, embora a aparência de Yuu lhe preocupe um pouco – uma expressão de sonolência domina seu rosto, seu nariz está vermelho e os cabelos, um tanto compridos e sem o penteado habitual, quase lhe tocam os ombros.

\- Você está com uma cara péssima, Asahi! – Nishinoya diz, soltando uma gargalhada que arrefece sua ansiedade.

\- Você não está muito melhor! – contagiado pelos risos do outro, ele retruca – Como você pegou essa gripe?

\- Tomei uma puta chuva durante uma trilha de bicicleta aqui em Portugal. Eu estava longe do hostel, então pedalei uns bons quilômetros debaixo d’água. Quando cheguei, estava molhado até os ossos. Minha garganta ficou ruim na mesma noite e, na manhã seguinte, comecei a ter tosse e febre.

\- Meu Deus, Yuu...

\- Ei, ei, não faça essa cara! O pior já passou – o sorriso de Nishinoya é sereno e acaba por lhe tranquilizar – Eu fui ao médico. Ele me atendeu muito bem, mas disse que eu preciso repousar bastante e descongestionar o nariz antes de seguir viagem. A pressão dentro do avião pode empurrar o catarro para o meu ouvido e estourar meu tímpano.

\- Uau! Isso é perigoso!

\- Sim! Por isso, estou sendo bem obediente! – Yuu diz, com um olhar travesso – Por sorte, o sistema de saúde aqui é gratuito! E a gerente do hostel foi muito bacana: ela me passou para um quarto individual melhor sem cobrar a mais por isso. Dá uma olhada!

Pulando da cama, Yuu faz um panorama do cômodo. Há um antigo armário de madeira junto à porta, uma cadeira coberta de roupas como aquela que Asahi tem em seu próprio quarto, uma escrivaninha onde descansam a máquina fotográfica e alguns pacotes, um frigobar que já parece ter visto dias melhores, uma cama de casal com colchão de molas, quadros com paisagens marítimas e uma tapeçaria com a figura de um grande galo preto com asas coloridas decoram o lugar. Apesar de pequeno, parece aconchegante. As ações de Nishinoya lhe fornecem algum alívio, porém, não é o suficiente para amenizar o sentimento de culpa.

\- Fico feliz que você encontrou pessoas boas pra te ajudar – ele praticamente balbucia, prevendo que a voz irá falhar – Mas eu devia estar por perto... você deve ter se sentido sozinho esses dias todos.

\- Você está aqui agora, Asahi. Isso é tudo o que importa – e vendo seus olhos se encherem de água novamente, Yuu logo emenda – Ei! Ei! Ei! Chega de choro!

\- Ok, ok... – ele se esforça para sorrir – Chega de choro.

\- E você está bem? Com relação ao fim do namoro, eu digo. O que aconteceu? Tamura não te fez nenhum mal, fez? Por que senão, ele vai se ver comigo!

A mudança no tom de Nishinoya lhe faz rir. O menor faz uma careta, como que ofendido por sua reação.

\- Fique tranquilo. Shinzo sempre foi um cavalheiro. Na verdade... acho que fui eu que terminei com ele.

\- Como assim? – de olhos arregalados, Yuu aproxima o rosto do telefone.

\- Embora eu gostasse dele, não conseguia amá-lo. Por mais que eu tentasse, simplesmente não acontecia. Achei melhor ser sincero e terminar tudo.

É a verdade, ainda que incompleta. O restante, entretanto, é precioso demais para ser dito assim, por meio de uma ligação telefônica. Asahi prefere esperar para poder conversar com Yuu frente a frente, sem qualquer barreira entre eles.

\- Isso é foda... Nem sei o que dizer...

\- Está tudo bem agora.

\- E eu achando que ele tinha ciúmes da nossa amizade.

\- Bom... ele tinha – achou melhor dizer – Mas não foi isso que levou ao fim do namoro.

Nishinoya baixa os olhos e um novo silêncio se segue. Arrependido, Asahi morde os lábios, tentando encontrar uma forma de contornar a situação. Já devia imaginar que, mesmo para alguém sincero como Yuu, ouvir a verdade nem sempre é fácil.

\- Eu também sentia ciúmes dele – o outro finalmente diz, pronunciando as palavras tão rapidamente que Asahi precisa de um tempo para processá-las.

\- De Shinzo? – ele pergunta, ainda duvidando dos próprios ouvidos – Você tinha ciúmes dele?

\- Asahi... não me faça admitir isso de novo – Yuu pede após um grunhido – Uma vez já me fez sentir vergonha o bastante!

\- Ah, desculpa! É que...

\- Tinha medo de a gente acabar se afastando... Ou que nossa amizade poderia mudar de uma hora para a outra...

\- Eu nunca deixaria isso acontecer!

\- Eu sei. Você nunca deixou, na verdade. Você continuou sendo o Asahi que eu sempre conheci, esse tempo todo... – em meio ao sorriso tristonho, Nishinoya luta para conter as lágrimas que voltam a se formar nos cantos dos olhos – Por isso eu me sinto tão envergonhado admitindo isso.

\- Ei, Yuu... – seu tom é gentil, quase sussurrado – Você disse que não devíamos mais chorar.

\- Disse mesmo não é? – o outro ri, puxando para perto a caixa de lenços de papel – Até porque não será muito bonito se eu chorar com esse nariz trancado.

\- Sim! – Asahi gargalha, embora a cena lhe faça ter vontade de pegar o primeiro voo para Lisboa – Mas se te serve de consolo, eu senti o mesmo medo com relação a Emiko.

\- Nós somos muito tontos, não é? – Yuu diz, rindo.

\- Sim. É o que parece.

\- Vamos prometer uma coisa: se a gente algum dia sentir ciúmes dos namoros um do outro, nós vamos dizer!

\- Certo. Como naquelas promessas do dedo mindinho?

O rosto de Nishinoya se ilumina por inteiro, como se ele fosse uma criança. Mais do que depressa, ele muda o celular de mão para poder lhe exibir o mindinho direito. Azumane logo o imita, também sorrindo. Suas vozes ecoam em uníssono:

\- Essa é uma promessa do dedo mindinho! Se eu quebrar a promessa, engolirei mil agulhas e cortarei meu dedinho!

Ambos riem como crianças. Apesar disso, Asahi tem plena ciência da seriedade daquela promessa. Tornam a ficar em silêncio. Nesse instante, o olhar de cumplicidade que se estabelece entre eles é a única comunicação da qual precisam. O momento só é interrompido quando o telefone de Yuu começa a tocar, surpreendendo-o de tal forma que o aparelho lhe escapa dos dedos e cai sobre o colchão. A expressão no rosto de Nishinoya faz Azumane rir.

\- Porcaria... – o outro resmunga, pondo fim aquele toque.

\- Você não vai atender? Pode ser importante.

\- Não é uma ligação. É o alarme para eu não me esquecer do remédio.

\- É importante de todo o jeito!

\- Eu sei! Eu sei! Credo Asahi... Vocês às vezes parece a minha mãe.

\- Eu me preocupo com você!

Entre risadas, ele acompanha o preguiçoso caminhar de Yuu até a escrivaninha. Quando ele pousa o telefone sobre o móvel, Asahi vê apenas o teto do quarto e escuta um leve farfalhar. Após alguns instantes, Nishinoya mostra e ele um comprimido de cores vermelha e amarela.

\- Assim que eu tomar essa coisinha, vou dormir como uma pedra.

\- Talvez o médico já tenha lhe receitado isso pra você sossegar enquanto se recupera.

\- Ele disse exatamente isso! Também falou que eu tinha cara de não parar quieto.

\- O que não deixa de ser verdade...

\- Que cruel, Asahi! – eles riem juntos. Após tomar o comprimido, Nishinoya abre bem a boca diante da câmera, como para provar que o havia engolido – Que tal, Dr. Azumane?

\- Muito bem! É assim que deve ser! Acho melhor eu desligar, assim você pode descansar melhor.

\- Acho que nem se eu quisesse ia conseguir conversar direito daqui há uns dez minutos!

A câmera se movimenta suavemente durante o caminho de volta até a cama. O colchão range sobre o peso de Nishinoya enquanto ele se ajeita em meio aos travesseiros. Ele parece muito contente com todo aquele espaço.

\- Você também já vai dormir, não é?

\- Sim. Já passa da meia-noite aqui.

\- Qualquer dia, ainda te faço perder o emprego por causa das noites mal dormidas.

\- Pode ficar tranquilo. Isso não vai acontecer.

\- Asahi... – a pausa que se segue permite a ele observar o sorriso doce que brota nos lábios de Nishinoya, assim como o brilho intenso de seus olhos castanhos – Eu senti muitas saudades suas.

As palavras despertam um calor gostoso no peito de Azumane, como se Yuu estivesse sentado ao seu lado e envolvesse seu corpo num abraço.

\- Também senti saudades de você, Yuu.

\- Posso te ligar amanhã?

\- Sempre que quiser.

\- Ok. Boa noite.

\- Bom sono, Yuu.

***

\- Conte-me sobre Istambul.

\- Istambul é incrível! Deixe-me ver por onde começar...

Encostado à cabeceira da cama, Asahi vê os lábios de Yuu se abrirem num sorriso luminoso. É o mesmo brilho que ele percebeu quando Nishinoya lhe revelou, anos atrás, os primeiros esboços do projeto para dar a volta ao mundo. Agora, acreditava ele, tal luz era ainda mais intensa tamanha alegria do rapaz ao compartilhar suas histórias por terras estrangeiras. Deitado em sua cama, Azumane ouviu sobre as muitas faces de uma cidade multicultural, sobre os mosaicos da Hagia Sofia, sobre as barracas ricas em cores e cheiros no Grande Bazar. Rumaram então para a Grécia, com suas ruínas antigas pontilhando as cidades, suas praias de mar azul tão escuro, suas inúmeras ilhas sobre as quais ele conhecia apenas das aulas de literatura.

\- Para onde você vai me levar hoje?

\- Leste Europeu!

Asahi ouve, intrigado, sobre os países que um dia viveram atrás da temida cortina de ferro. Pelas fotos captadas pelas lentes de Nishinoya, vê as muitas pontes sobre o rio que corta Praga, as históricas catedrais polonesas, o teatro a céu aberto que os romanos construíram na Bulgária e tantas outras paisagens que ele sequer podia imaginar. Fica também feliz em perceber que, a cada dia que passa, a voz de Yuu vai recuperando sua real vitalidade. Ele já não tosse tanto e a coriza parece próxima de cessar. Ele deu uma volta pelo bairro naquela tarde, mas prometeu a Asahi que não abusou – usou máscara, caminhou devagar, bebeu bastante água, se alimentou direito... Lisboa é tão linda que ele não consegue admirá-la apenas da janela do quarto! Ainda que o hostel fique em um bairro periférico, o ritmo mais lento em sua caminhada permitiu a ele descobrir os pequenos detalhes da capital portuguesa.

\- Então vocês passaram um bom tempo na Itália.

\- Sim! E não consegui ver tudo!

Com entusiasmo, Yuu lhe mostra o trófeu dourado que recebeu pelo terceiro lugar na pesca competitiva de marlins e lhe faz rir quando tenta ler a inscrição em italiano sem fazer a menor ideia de como pronunciar aquelas palavras. Cruzando todo o país, ele lhe conta sobre o Coliseu, sobre os canais de Veneza e sobre as igrejas de Florença. Fala ainda do norte e do sul tão diferentes, das grandes cidades tão repletas de História quanto de turistas. Ah, e não se esquece da comida! Yuu tem plena certeza de que nunca comeu tão bem quanto na Itália. Lá, há massas de tantos formatos, tamanhos, cores e recheios que ele precisaria de várias vidas para experimentar todas!

\- Esse é o chocolate que te mandei da Suíça.

\- Sim. Quando você voltar ao Japão, vou estar pesando uma tonelada!

\- Ei! Se você deixar de ir aos treinos, eu não te mando mais nenhum doce!

A Suíça é pequena, mas muito bonita, como atestam as fotografias dos picos nevados, dos lagos de água cristalina, de vacas pastando calmamente por terrenos verdejantes. Chegam então à Alemanha, onde castelos antigos se destacam em meio às paisagens e imigrantes de todas as partes do mundo colorem as grandes cidades. Há também museus por todos os lados, música boa para todos os gostos e paisagens de tirar o fôlego por todos os cantos. Nishinoya guarda a boa notícia para o final: voltou ao médico e ele não só ordenou interrompeu o uso dos remédios, como lhe deu aval para viajar. Ele e Asahi comemoram com um brinde – ele, com refrigerante, Asahi, com chá – cada um de seu lado da tela.

\- Já decidiu quando vai?

\- Consegui um voo barato para Santiago na sexta-feira!

Mas antes de seguir para a América do Sul, ele leva Asahi para conhecer a Inglaterra e a França, rivais históricas desde que o mundo é mundo. A partir das fotos que Yuu lhe mostra, Azumane embarca no jogo de comparar Notre Dame e a Westminster, Joana d’Arc e Ricardo Coração de Leão, Versalhes e Buckingham, Sena e Tâmisa, Louvre e British Museum. Até mesmo na maior das decepções, Yuu brinca, os dois países se parecem: a comida francesa vem em porções muito pequenas, já a inglesa não tem grande variedade.

\- Está com tudo pronto? Não esqueceu nada mesmo?

\- Sim, fique tranquilo. Qualquer coisa, tenho tempo de olhar amanhã. O avião só sai no meio da tarde.

Nishinoya visitou um estádio de futebol na Espanha. O local é bonito, moderno, mas ele não vê graça num esporte em que se passa a maior parte do tempo sem se marcar pontos! Gostou muito mais das igrejas, dos castelos, dos jardins, da apresentação de flamenco, das tapas e da sangria. Por ser um país pequeno, foi fácil percorrê-lo de uma ponta a outra. O mesmo valeu para Portugal, que ele também atravessou tranquilamente, conhecendo sua produção de vinho, seus santuários religiosos, suas grutas, seus castelos, suas praias de areia grossa e mar frio... Apenas lamentava que sua estadia havia se prolongado por questões de saúde e não para aproveitar melhor passeio, pois muito ainda ficava por se explorar.

\- Vou estar no trabalho quando você for pro aeroporto. Me manda uma mensagem antes de embarcar.

\- Mando sim. Pode deixar.

\- Preciso ir agora. Boa viagem, Yuu.

\- Boa noite, Asahi. Bom trabalho amanhã.

Já deitado, Azumane se lembra de todas as histórias que ouviu nos últimos dias. Suga tem razão – o mundo é mesmo um lugar muito grande que chega até mesmo a assustar! Mas é também belo e cheio de contrastes. Fechando lentamente os olhos, ele se pergunta se algum dia poderá conhecer algum país estrangeiro. E se puder, gostaria de fazê-lo ao lado de Yuu.

***

Asahi recolocou o fone no ouvido direito e verificou se a música havia voltado ao início. “Vamos lá, mais uma vez”. Ele respirou fundo, voltando sua atenção para a tela do computador. Ao apertar o play na tela do celular, um violino solitário começou a chorar, ditando o ritmo dos toques no mouse – com as batidas, os dançarinos congelados no tempo tornavam a ganhar movimento, se encontrando no meio da praça lotada, à sombra de uma grande árvore. Quando o bandoneón se uniu à melodia, trazendo consigo os demais instrumentos de corda, a música ganhou mais intensidade, a qual ele procurou reproduzir a cada clique. Como se fosse a primeira vez, seus olhos acompanharam, maravilhados, a história de amor trágico contada pelos dois amantes. Haviam tantos detalhes para se deter! As cruzadas de pernas, os toques possessivos das mãos, o leve esvoaçar do vestido negro que a mulher vestia...

\- Essas fotos são muito bonitas.

Como se fosse um gato assustado, Asahi se levantou depressa, batendo a perna contra a escrivaninha. A cadeira de escritório rolou levemente pelo piso acarpetado e o celular só não foi ao chão por um milagre, pois ficou pendendo no ar, preso apenas ao fio do fone de ouvido. Com o coração prestes a sair pela boca, ele fez uma reverência para sua chefa.

\- Perdão, Ayukawa-san. Eu não estava vadiando.

\- Credo, relaxa, Azumane! Você nem devia estar aqui, já que é hora de almoço – a mulher disse, tentando conter seu riso. Sua atenção, porém, estava centrada na galeria de imagens exposta no computador de Asahi. Ela puxou a cadeira e se sentou, tomando conta daquela estação de trabalho como se fosse sua – Foi você quem tirou essas fotografias?

\- Um amigo – ele responde, engolindo em seco ao ver a liberdade com que a mulher analisa as imagens. O olhar no rosto de Ayukawa-san é o mesmo de quando ela avalia os novos projetos.

\- Você nunca contou que tem um amigo fotógrafo.

\- Ah, ele até fez um curso, mas não é profissional – se apressa em dizer diante do tom direto da mulher. Os cabelos negros de Ayukawan-san caem sobre seus ombros como uma cachoeira – Está dando a volta ao mundo.

\- Volta ao mundo? – a mulher arqueia as sobrancelhas, encarando-o de forma curiosa.

\- Sim. Era o grande sonho dele, desde o colegial – ele diz, começando a relaxas. Embora seja severa, Ayukawa-san também tem facilidade para deixar as pessoas à vontade – Yuu trabalhou duro para poder bancar a viagem. Teve vários empregos... ah, desculpe! Eu não queria arrastar a senhora para essas questões pessoais!

\- Está tudo bem – ela ri, levantando-se devagar – Dar a volta ao mundo é um projeto bem ambicioso. Imagino que esse Yuu-san é uma pessoa muito batalhadora.

\- Sim, ele é.

\- As fotos que você tem estudado nos outros dias também são dele?

\- A senhora percebeu? – Asahi sente o rosto corar violentamente, a ponto de queimar.

\- Eu vejo tudo, Azumane. É por isso que eu sou a chefa! – ela explica, cruzando os braços como se estivesse irritada, mas logo deixa escapar uma gargalhada alta e gostosa – Não tem como não perceber. Você tem utilizado essas imagens para te inspirar. Eu vejo nos seus croquis. As cores, as formas... Tudo isso aparece no seu trabalho.

\- Ah... é... Como a ideia é produzir algo que mostre uma releitura do mundo pelo nosso olhar, eu tenho utilizado muito as fotografias que Yuu me envia.

\- E tem feito um ótimo trabalho. Os seus últimos projetos são bastante promissores.

A boca de Asahi se abre, embora ele não consiga dizer uma só palavra. O ar lhe falta nos pulmões e ele sente o chão desaparecer debaixo de seus pés. Receber um elogio de Ayukawa-san equivale a ouvir um “bom trabalho, Ás” de Daichi.

\- A senhora acha mesmo?

\- Azumane... veja a minha cara de quem ia elogiar um trabalho apenas para ser gentil.

\- D-desculpe. Eu apenas não esperava por isso...

\- Bom, você ainda está na metade do caminho. Precisamos ver como suas criações vão ficar após você executá-las. Mas eu tenho um palpite de que tudo dará certo.

\- Obrigado, Ayukawa-san! Eu não vou desapontá-la!

\- Acho bom mesmo – ela diz, num tom brincalhão, apontando o dedo em riste em direção ao seu peito – Ah, já ia me esquecendo! Onde eu posso ver mais do trabalho do seu amigo?

\- Trabalho? – ele pisca os olhos, sem entender.

\- As fotografias – Ayukawa-san leva às mãos à cintura. Parece a ponto de rir novamente – Ele tem algum portfólio online ou algo do tipo?

\- Não, mas ele coloca tudo nas redes sociais. Ele tem perfis em cada uma delas. A senhora pode procurar por Nishinoya Yuu.

\- Nishinoya Yuu? Está aí um nome original. Vai ser fácil de lembrar. Agora, vá almoçar! Eu não quero saber de nenhum funcionário doente por que deixou de comer!

\- Sim, senhora!

Um grande sorriso bobo toma conta de seu rosto enquanto ele deixa o escritório com a marmita nas mãos. Seus passos são leves como se ele andasse nas nuvens.

***

_Você tem uma nova mensagem de áudio de Yuu_. A notificação lhe causa algum estranhamento, pois Nishinoya é o tipo de pessoa que prefere telefonar a gravar mensagens. Ele umedece os lábios e toca no botão para reproduzir o conteúdo.

\- Eeeeeiiii, Azumane! Esse brinde é pra você! Veja se me paga um almoço se algum dia aparecer por aqui!

Passado o susto inicial com o cumprimento exagerado, Asahi tenta descobrir de quem é aquela voz. Tem certeza que já a ouviu antes, contudo, não consegue se lembrar de onde. A dúvida dura pouco – segundos depois, recebe uma selfie de Yuu, acompanhado por ninguém menos que Oikawa. Sentados à mesa em um restaurante a céu aberto, eles ostentam dois grandes canecos de cerveja para a câmera. Azumane não se faz de rogado: vai até a geladeira, abre uma lata gelada e faz o melhor que pode para tirar uma boa foto sua tomando um generoso gole da bebida. “À saúde de vocês”, ele escreve, abaixo da imagem. Só então se lembra que ele já deveria estar na cama. Dá de ombros. O que está feito está feito e uma cervejinha ajuda a dormir melhor.

\- Que honra o Grande Rei te agraciar com sua companhia para um almoço! – ele brinca com Yuu quando o outro lhe telefona na noite seguinte.

\- Não é?! Já estou até me sentindo importante! – Nishinoya ri, jogando-se preguiçosamente sobre o banco da estação de barcas. Da janela atrás dele, Asahi pode ver um pedacinho do mar azul – Sabe que Shoyou tinha razão? Ele até que é legal quando não estamos em lados opostos da quadra!

\- Morar fora do país deve ter feito bem a ele então – cobrindo a boca, Asahi boceja – Sobre o que conversaram?

\- Ah, saudades de casa na maior parte do tempo – o semblante de Yuu adquire um ar nostálgico, mas que logo se torna mais enérgico - Embora eu ache que o Oikawa vai ficar por aqui pelo resto da vida. Ele disse que se a carreira dele deslanchar, vai acabar se naturalizando!

\- Sério? – a notícia faz Azumane arregalar os olhos – Isso seria uma grande mudança!

\- Bom, ele disse que quer tentar chegar à seleção nacional e que as chances dele aqui são maiores. Ele também comentou qualquer coisa sobre o pai dele ainda estar puto porque ele não foi pra faculdade.

\- Pais... São os mesmo em todos os lugares!

\- Sim! Nem o menino rico tem sossego com eles!

Enquanto riem, Asahi se deita na cama e apaga a luz principal de seu quarto, deixando que apenas a lâmpada sobre a cama ilumine seu rosto. O contraste entre a escuridão que o envolve e os raios de sol que banham Yuu é bastante divertido.

\- É bom saber que ele conseguiu seguir o sonho de continuar jogando.

\- Sim. Por outro lado, ele me encheu o saco por causa disso! Ficou bravo que você e eu paramos de jogar.

\- Bravo? – Asahi coça a nuca, aproveitando para ajeitar melhor o travesseiro junto à cabeceira da cama – Até entendo que ele fique frustrado por você não estar mais em quadra, mas eu?

\- Pare de se menosprezar, Asahi! Você estava pegando fogo no Torneio da Primavera!

\- Bom, se a Divindade Guardião e o Rei da Quadra falaram isso, quem sou eu pra discordar!

Eles riem novamente. Ao longe, se ouve o apito de uma barca.

\- Asahi, você acha que eu devia ter seguido com o vôlei?

Ainda que a pergunta o pegue desprevenido, ele sabe bem qual resposta dar:

\- Era o seu sonho?

\- Não.

\- Então você escolheu o caminho certo.

Os olhos de Yuu se arregalam, tomando conta de quase toda a tela, e ele fica vermelho como um tomate maduro.

\- Obrigado, Asahi. Queria que os outros também entendessem isso.

É a vez de Azumane corar.

\- Oh... Bom, vôlei foi divertido. Conquistamos muita coisa jogando juntos, fizemos amigos... Mas ficou no passado, em um lugar que só nós conhecemos. Foi mais ou menos isso que Ukai-san disse quando começou a nos treinar, não foi?

\- É. Foi uma época boa. Dá saudades. Hoje, porém, quero fazer outras coisas da minha vida. Jogar durante o terceiro ano já foi estranho pra mim. Imagina se eu tivesse ido pra algum time profissional, sem saber que tipo de colega eu iria ter!

\- Nosso time de 2012 era incrível, não era?

\- Sim! E quando vocês se formaram e foram embora, já não era mais a mesma coisa.

\- O time deve ter perdido muito quando eu parei de jogar, não foi? – Asahi ri da própria ironia. Nishinoya, porém, mergulha num silêncio incômodo que faz o coração do maior pular uma batida – Ei Yuu! Não leve tão a sério! Foi só uma brincadeira.

\- Sabe, Asahi... Eu nunca te disse isso, mas realmente senti muito a sua falta na quadra. Aquela vez, quando você quase deixou o clube, já foi difícil demais pra mim... Eu sei que acabei sendo escroto com você, mas, pra mim, era impossível pensar no time sem você. Não ia suportar a ideia de não te encontrar mais nos treinos e, muito menos, de vencer sem a sua presença na quadra. Quando vocês foram embora, foi ainda pior: quando minha ficha caiu, eu percebi que não ia mais te ver no ginásio, que não ia mais berrar “Asahi-san!” pra lá e pra cá ou procurar a sua posição para poder mandar ao Kageyama uma bola perfeita para o seu ataque. Tanaka era meu melhor amigo na época, fiquei feliz por ele ter se tornado o novo Ás e tudo! Mesmo assim, não era a mesma coisa. Foi muito estranho ver ele usando a sua camisa. Acho que... eu nunca me senti tão feliz jogando ao lado de alguém como me senti ao seu lado.

A fala de Yuu mais parece uma confissão de um segredo muito bem guardado. Embora não saiba explicar o porquê, algo no fundo do coração de Asahi diz que ele já sabia disso. Os dois passam algum tempo se encarando, um mais encabulado do que o outro. E bem no fim da quietude, as palavras surgem naturalmente na cabeça de Asahi e fluem devagar até sair por seus lábios de forma muito suave.

\- Eu me sentia da mesma maneira, Yuu.

Os dois acabam por sorrir – um momento que só é interrompido com um novo apito da barca. Dessa vez, mais alto e próximo.

\- Preciso ir agora. Quando eu falar com você de novo, já estarei no Uruguai.

\- Boa viagem, Yuu. Vou aguardar notícias suas.

\- Boa noite, Asahi. Se cuida!

Ao desligar o telefone, Azumane se dá um tapa bem forte no rosto. Vindas de Nishinoya, aquelas palavras até pareciam uma declaração de amor.

***

Já estava prestes a sair da loja de conveniência quando viu Shinzo parado do outro lado da rua. O novo de cabelo, em estilo americano, lhe deixou com um ar descolado que contrasta com o hábito de caminhar pelas ruas com roupas formais mesmo após o horário do expediente. Ansioso, o rapaz olha ora para o celular, ora para a calçada, despertando a curiosidade de Asahi. Então, um homem alto, de cabelos claros e ondulados que vinha na direção oposta para a qual Shinzo olhava se aproxima de forma um tanto sorrateira e o agarra pelos ombros. Azumane sente o ímpeto de abrir a porta para socorrer o ex-namorado do que quer que seja, porém, logo percebe que os dois estão rindo. Tamura troca algumas palavras com o estranho, que mantem o braço direito ao redor de seus ombros como se estivessem sozinhos no meio da rua. Eles saem caminhando lado a lado, parecendo luzir em meio à multidão.

\- Ei, senhor? – o homem mal humorado que toma conta do caixa faz uma careta – Perdeu alguma coisa é?

\- Não. Mas alguém encontrou algo importante.

Asahi não perde tempo com a expressão confusa que toma conta do rosto do outro. Ao ganhar a rua, ouve apenas o leve badalar do sino pendurado à entrada da loja.

***

De início, Azumane acha natural receber o pedido de uma videochamada de Nishinoya em plena tarde de sábado. Apenas quando está prestes a aceitá-la, ele se dá conta que são três horas da manhã no Brasil e começa a pensar uma série de calamidades que podem ter acontecido a Yuu. Por isso, ao atender ao telefone, a última coisa em que ele consegue pensar é disfarçar seu desespero.

\- Yuu, o que aconteceu?! – e nem ao menos dá ao outro alguma chance de responder, já emendando outras perguntas enquanto procura por algum sinal de violência em seu rosto – Você se machucou? Está doente? Fizeram algo com você?

É o suficiente para que Nishinoya exploda em gargalhadas do outro lado da tela, sem se importar com seus vizinhos no hostel.

\- Sabia que você ia surtar comigo ligando a essas horas! Mas fique tranquilo, está tudo bem!

\- Você bebeu?

\- Um pouco. Mas estou bem. Apenas queria saber por que estou falando com você em três celulares... e eles ficam rodopiando, rodopiando...

\- Yuu!

\- Ok, ok! Chega de brincadeiras! – Nishinoya ri a ponto de lágrimas se acumularem nos cantos de seus olhos – Eu te liguei pra contar uma coisa. Acabei de fazer algo que eu nunca pensei que faria.

\- O que? Roubar um banco?

\- Não. Isso eu já pensei em fazer antes. Apenas falta tornar realidade! – aos poucos, suas risadas diluem o mau humor de Asahi aos poucos – Eu fui a uma boate gay.

\- O que? Está falando sério? – Azumane pensa que sua expressão de espanto deve ter sido muito engraçada, pois Nishinoya voltou a rir. Para ele, que conhecera as boates do Shinjuuku-Ni-Choome somente após ser arrastado pelos colegas durante os tempos de faculdade, Yuu havia sido bastante corajoso – De onde veio essa ideia!

\- Ah, foi engraçado! Eu estava conversando com um pessoal na recepção do hostel sobre as festas aqui do Brasil e eles me disseram que eu perdi tanto o Carnaval, quando uma outra festa que acontece no meio do ano e tem bastante comida! Um deles viu que eu fiquei chateado e me deu um ingresso pra uma festa menor, mas que ele prometeu que seria bem divertida!

\- E você foi ao lugar sem saber o que era?

\- Não sou tão irresponsável assim, Asahi! – Yuu sorri, levemente sem graça – Eu olhei na internet antes. A boate fez um show de drag queens esta noite. Havia algumas que eram dos Estados Unidos, participantes de um programa de TV ou coisa do tipo. Como realmente pareceu ser divertido, decidi dar uma olhada!

\- Valeu à pena? – Asahi pergunta, curioso. Nas poucas vezes que ele havia ido ao Shinjuuku-Ni-Choome, as boates não ofereceram muito mais do que música eletrônica estrangeira.

\- Sim! As drag queens dançaram, cantaram... Algumas fizeram números de humor. Não entendi todas as piadas, mas elas faziam umas caretas muito engraçadas!

\- Parece ter sido bem divertido mesmo. Eu nunca fui a um show desses.

\- Você ia gostar! Fiquei com vontade de ir de novo! Se algum dia nós sairmos viajar pelo mundo, vamos numa apresentação dessas. Combinado?

\- Combinado!

Somente após responder, Asahi se dá conta de que jamais conseguirá viajar pelo mundo como Yuu. Por outro lado, não tem coragem de se contradizer. A promessa, feita no calor do momento, parece deixá-los mais próximos.

\- Asahi... tem uma outra coisa que aconteceu.

Ele observa Nishinoya corar de uma maneira que poucas vezes viu na vida. Chega até mesmo a antecipar se algo de ruim ocorreu, mas o sorriso encabulado do outro, de certa forma, diminui o suspense.

\- O que houve, Yuu?

\- Um cara deu em cima de mim – o outro diz, quase sussurrando, como se estivesse lhe contando uma travessura – Um brasileiro.

Novamente, Asahi embarca em uma montanha-russa de emoções que vão da curiosidade ao ciúme.

\- Sério? Como foi?

\- Ah, foi... inesperado, eu acho. Ele primeiro falou em português comigo, mas eu disse que não conseguia entender. Então começamos a conversar em inglês. Ele disse que eu era bonito e que gostaria de ficar comigo.

\- E você...? – pergunta, sem saber se realmente quer ouvir uma resposta.

\- Eu fiquei morrendo de vergonha... – então, Nishinoya lhe encara com uma expressão de preocupação – Ah, por favor, não pense que eu fiquei com nojo ou algo do tipo!

\- Está tudo bem. Eu entendi o que você quis dizer – Asahi abana levemente as mãos no ar, tentando tranquilizar o outro – Então não aconteceu nada?

\- Não. Eu disse pra ele que não estava a fim e vim embora sem acreditar no que tinha acontecido.

\- Bom, você estava numa boate gay. Isso é o que acontece por lá.

\- Ah, não diga! Muito engraçado da sua parte!

\- Ele era bonito? – poucas vezes na vida ele tem a oportunidade de provocar Nishinoya. Quando estas surgem, é preciso agarrá-las.

\- Olha... Sim. Ele era alto, loiro. Tinha olhos claros, eu acho. Ombros largos.

\- Você notou muitos detalhes nele...

\- Asahi! Para, eu já tô com vergonha o bastante!

\- Desculpa! Eu não resisti. Não é sempre que te vejo assim, tão sem graça.

\- Ei... Asahi?

\- Hm?

\- Você acha que eu sou bonito?

Num piscar de olhos, as coisas voltam ao normal – Nishinoya vira o jogo, fazendo-o corar.

\- Bonito?

\- É... o cara lá... disse que eu era bonito. Você acha isso também?

\- Bom – ele engole em seco, tomando coragem perante os olhos ansiosos de Yuu – Claro que você é bonito. Você se cuida, está bronzeado...

\- Não, Asahi! – Nishinoya lhe interrompe, com uma voz sôfrega que logo desemboca em uma torrente de perguntas – Você acha que eu sou bonito no sentido de ficar comigo? Digo, bonito pra que outro homem queira ficar comigo? Ah, droga... O que eu quero dizer é...

\- Yuu – diante do nervosismo do outro, Asahi se sente sereno com relação a sua resposta – Sim, você é bonito. Não só isso: você tem outras qualidades que com certeza atrairiam um homem. Você é engraçado, corajoso, inteligente, conhece o mundo todo... Na verdade, são as mesmas qualidades que fariam uma mulher se apaixonar por você. Gays e heteros tão diferentes no final das contas.

Em silêncio, Nishinoya escuta cada palavra. Seus olhos castanhos brilham a cada resposta e seu rosto adquire uma expressão mais confortável embora continue ainda muito vermelho. Ele então baixa a cabeça e sorri, tranquilo.

\- Desculpa, Asahi... eu só... fiquei surpreso, sabe? Não esperava algo assim.

\- Sei como é. Quando algum rapaz bonito demonstra interesse por mim, eu também penso que só pode ser brincadeira.

\- Bom, você não devia! – Nishinoya morde o lábio inferior, como se percebesse que falou demais. Porém, não há como voltar atrás – Você também tem muitas qualidades, Asahi! Eu não gosto de ver você se menosprezar! Qualquer cara ficara muito feliz de ter um namorado como você!

\- Bom... eu... Eu agradeço, Yuu.

\- Preciso ir agora. Tenho alguns passeios programados pra amanhã de tarde e preciso estar descansado. Desculpa de novo por ter te incomodado com isso.

\- Sem problemas. Foi divertido te ouvir. Depois me mande fotos. Boa noite, Yuu.

\- Boa noite, Asahi.

Ao desligar, Azumane se sente confuso. Tão confuso quanto da primeira vez que sentiu algo diferente por Nishinoya.

***

23:36 – Yuu diz: Posso te ligar

23:36 – Yuu diz: ????

23:36 – Yuu diz: Sei que tá tarde

23:36 – Yuu diz: Prometo que vai ser rápido

23:37 – Yuu diz: >_<

Deixando o lápis de lado, Asahi digita uma resposta afirmativa. Não é preciso esperar muito para que o telefone toque. A câmera se abre, revelando um panorama da cidade. Prédios de diferentes cores, alturas e formas de arquitetura se estendem em direção ao horizonte, dividindo espaço com árvores de folhas muito verdes. Carros disputam espaço nas ruas movimentadas e as calçadas formam labirintos de pessoas apressadas. Em meio aos rasgos da paisagem que a selva de pedra não cobre, é possível ver o oceano.

\- Uau! Essa vista é incrível!

\- Não é? – Nishinoya ri, voltando a câmera em direção ao próprio rosto e se sentando em uma cadeira de praia armada na varanda – Shoyou teve muita sorte de acordar com essa paisagem ao longo do último ano.

\- Até eu sentiria gosto de acordar cedo tendo uma vista dessas da janela do quarto. Como estão as coisas aí no Rio?

\- Ótimas! Os amigos de Shoyou são muito legais e me mostraram a cidade. Pedro-san é meio rabugento, mas como ele gosta de mangás, estamos nos dando bem!

\- Isso é bom.

\- O Brasil é tão grande, Asahi... Eu precisaria viajar por anos para conhecer todos os lugares daqui! – o ar de sonhador de Nishinoya lhe faz sorrir.

\- Você já pode se programar para a próxima viagem.

\- Sim. Também preciso juntar dinheiro até lá! – Yuu ri e Asahi tem certeza de que poderia se deliciar com aquele som pelo resto de sua vida – Mas não foi só por causa da vista que eu te liguei. Queria pedir sua opinião em uma coisa.

\- Se eu puder ajudar... – ele encara Nishinoya com curiosidade.

\- Eu decidi fazer uma tatuagem para celebrar minha volta ao mundo! Marquei o horário pra daqui a pouco. Escolhi essa imagem aqui. É uma arara, um pássaro muito bonito que vive aqui no Brasil.

Asahi abre o site do aplicativo de conversas no computador para poder ver melhor a fotografia. Pousado em um galho, o pássaro de porte majestoso encara serenamente o espectador. Uma vistosa plumagem vermelha cobre a maior parte de seu corpo, enquanto penas azuis e amarelas se espalham ao longo de suas asas. Os olhos de Azumane se iluminam com tanta beleza.

\- É realmente bonito! Mas se você já escolheu a tatuagem, no que posso te ajudar?

\- Ah! – Yuu morde os lábios, adentrando o quarto – Eu ainda não decidi onde vou fazer a tatuagem. Ia pedir sua ajuda com isso.

\- Isso é um tanto pessoal, não? – estranhando o pedido, Asahi coça a barba por fazer.

\- Eu confio em você pra me ajudar a escolher!

\- Já que insiste – é impossível dizer não quando Nishinoya lhe encara com aqueles olhos tão brilhantes – Quais as opções?

Então algo inesperado ocorre. Tudo é rápido demais para que seu pobre cérebro, cansado de um dia tumultuado com muito trabalho no escritório e em casa, possa reagir. Parte de Asahi, contudo, lhe diz que nada no mundo seria capaz de prepará-lo para a cena que se desdobra à sua frente – após deixar o telefone apoiado sobre um móvel, Nishinoya toma alguma distância e começa a retirar a camiseta em frente à câmera. Azumane sente que está prestes a entrar em curto circuito enquanto seus olhos acompanham o tecido subir aos poucos, revelando o abdômen e o peitoral definidos. E quando Yuu finalmente se livra da peça de roupa, jogando-a sobre a cama, o cabelo comprido cai por sua testa e seus braços torneados dançam no ar em movimentos muito soltos. Ao fim da cena, Asahi tem a certeza de que seu rosto está completamente vermelho.

\- Pensei em fazer aqui... – Nishinoya apoia para o lado esquerdo do peito, pouco abaixo de seu ombro.

\- Ah... pode ficar bem legal... – fazendo o melhor que pode para responder, Azumane se esforça para não soar ridículo.

\- Mas também pensei em fazer aqui... – o outro se vira, exibindo o dorso largo e as nádegas arrebitadas, para onde os olhos de Asahi teimam em se desviar – é basicamente no mesmo local, só que nas costas. O que acha?

\- Pode ficar bom. Eu não sei dizer... – ao responder, sente as palavras trombando umas às outras enquanto saem pela boca – Nunca pensei em fazer uma tatuagem.

\- Você não está ajudando muito! – virando-se novamente, Yuu ri. Então, se espreguiça de forma preguiçosa diante da câmera, ignorando que cada pequeno movimento amplia o ritmo das batidas do coração de Asahi.

\- Eu acho que... se você quer ter uma boa visão da tatuagem, ela ficaria melhor na frente. Mas se você pensar no seu corpo como uma tela ou algo assim, fica mais interessante nas costas.

Azumane se surpreende com fluidez das próprias palavras.

\- Pensar meu corpo como um quadro... genial, Asahi! Só um artista como você pensaria nisso. Farei nas costas então! Preciso ir agora. Depois te envio a foto de como ficou!

Quando Nishinoya desliga, resta a Azumane buscar alívio para a ereção que desponta em meio as suas pernas.

Na noite seguinte, Yuu lhe telefona no mesmo horário.

\- Ei! Já posso ver a tatuagem?

\- Ah, então... Eu não fiz.

\- Mudou de ideia?

\- Na verdade, eu fiquei com medo das agulhas.

\- Das agulhas?

\- Sim! Havia tantas e tantos tamanhos! E aí aconteceu a coisa mais estranha!

\- O que?

\- Uma mariposa entrou voando pela sala! Ela era enorme e ficou se debatendo contra a lâmpada! Só pode ter sido um presságio!

\- Ah...

\- Não me olhe com essa cara, Asahi! Você sabe que eu detesto mariposas!

\- Eu sei! Eu sei. Mas você não pode fazer nada sobre as agulhas.

\- Isso é... Bom... Talvez eu precise de um pouco mais de tempo pra superar esse medo e fazer a tatuagem! Ei, do que você está rindo?

\- Nada. Nada.

\- Asahi!

\- Desculpa! Eu imaginei uma mariposa gigantesca invadindo o lugar! Foi engraçado!

\- Não tem nada engraçado em mariposas gigantes!

Logo, estão rindo juntos, cada um deitado em sua própria cama.

***

Uma grande euforia toma conta de Asahi. Tudo parece bom demais para ser verdade, entretanto, ele já se beliscou várias vezes e ainda não acordou daquele sonho. Custou a acreditar em seus próprios olhos e ouvidos. Na verdade, só o fez após seus colegas mais próximos vierem lhe parabenizar. E então, pessoas com quem ele mal conversava ou conhecia apenas de rosto lhe cumprimentaram – alguns, com sinceridade; outros, interessados em conhecer o novato que despontava como concorrência. A situação toda já era bastante irreal quando Ayukawa-san puxou-o para um canto e, sussurrando como num filme de detetive, lhe revelou a oportunidade que surgira.

\- Pense bem, Azumane. Isso será ótimo para o seu futuro! – e tão rapidamente quanto se aproximou, a mulher se afasta, voltando-se para o restante da equipe – Vamos até o Tayo para comemorar! A primeira rodada é por minha conta!

Em meio a vivas e aplausos, todos começam a juntar seus pertences. Parado diante de sua mesa, ainda sem acreditar em tudo o que está acontecendo, Asahi praticamente precisa ser carregado pelos demais. Já estão aguardando o elevador quando ele tem um estalo e desvencilha do grupo.

\- Asahi! Onde você vai? – Ishihara tenta segurá-lo pelo braço.

\- Vão indo na frente! Preciso fazer uma coisa antes!

\- Não demore! Não dá pra beber em sua homenagem se você não estiver lá!

A passos largos, percorre o escritório tentando escapar da agitação que toma conta do local. Acaba por retornar à própria mesa, aproveitando-se do silêncio que agora reina na sala. Com o celular em mãos, ele busca pelo contato de Yuu e inicia uma videochamada sem pensar duas vezes. Somente quando Nishinoya atende, com os olhos pesados e o rosto ainda inchado de sono é que ele se recorda do fuso-horário.

\- Asahi? O que aconteceu?

\- Desculpe! Esqueci da hora!

Um grande bocejo do outro lhe faz bocejar também. Yuu acaba rindo baixinho da situação.

\- Você tá ligando do trabalho? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Não. Ou melhor, aconteceu sim.

\- Eu que acordei agora e você é quem está confuso! – Nishinoya torna a rir, coçando os olhos.

\- Desculpe, é que... – ele sacode a cabeça e respira fundo, procurando acalmar seu coração inquieto. Do outro lado da tela, Yuu acompanha cada movimento com atenção – Incluíram alguns dos desenhos que eu te mostrei na coleção nova. Aqueles inspirados nas suas fotos.

\- Uau! Isso é demais! Todos eles?! – o outro pergunta, quase saltando da cama.

\- Não todos, mas alguns... – Azumane responde, corando um pouco, mas com a voz carregada de orgulho – Bem mais do que eu esperava.

\- Isso é incrível, Asahi! Meus parabéns! Eu estou tão feliz!

\- Eu nem ao menos consigo acreditar...

\- O que seus pais disseram? E Daichi e Suga?

\- Ainda não liguei pra eles – suas bochechas voltam a queimar – Você é a primeira pessoa pra quem estou contando. Das pessoas que eu gosto, digo.

Mesmo com a escuridão quase total do quarto, Asahi pode ver a vermelhidão tomando conta da face de Yuu. Um pequeno sorriso surge nos lábios de Nishinoya e seu rosto adquire uma feição tão doce que Azumane te vontade de atravessar a tela do telefone para abraçá-lo.

\- Obrigado, Asahi. De verdade.

\- Minha chefa acabou de me contar outra novidade. Os diretores selecionaram cinco designers e seus supervisores para uma viagem até Nova York. Meu nome está lista. Preciso responder se aceito ir até o final da semana que vem.

\- O que? Você ainda não se decidiu? – o tom de Yuu muda, voltando a soar como nos tempos da Karasuno, quando ele lhe dava broncas por ser “mole demais” – Asahi! Você precisa ir! Quando vai ser?

\- Na última semana de dezembro. Vamos visitar algumas companhias e passar o Ano Novo na cidade.

\- Sério? – o outro eleva ainda mais a voz, aproximando o rosto da tela – Eu estou me programando pra passar a virada de ano lá! A gente pode se encontrar para comemorar o seu aniversário e o Ano Novo!

“Isso só pode ser um sonho”, Asahi torna a pensar. Não consegue se lembrar quando foi a última vez que recebeu tantas boas notícias num único dia; se é que algum dia lhe aconteceu algo parecido. Seu coração já inquieto passa a bater em uma velocidade impossível de mensurar. Sem que Yuu veja, ele se belisca mais uma vez, com força. Apesar da dor, ele não acorda em sua cama, arrependido de ter despertado durante a melhor parte. Tudo continua igual. Com exceção do rosto de Nishinoya, que agora ostenta uma careta.

\- Ei! Não vá me dizer que você vai desistir da viagem!

\- Yuu... – ele toma fôlego e oferece ao outro seu melhor sorriso – O que vamos fazer no Ano Novo?

A face de Nishinoya se ilumina por inteiro.

\- É assim que se fala!

***

Tomado por um misto de apreensão e ansiedade, Asahi tenta recapitular como as coisas chegaram até aquele ponto. Ele jamais pensou que uma simples pergunta poderia gerar tantos desdobramentos.

_\- Vocês acham que Yuu poderia me amar?_

_Os copos tilintam quando Suga dá um murro na mesa._

_\- Se iludindo de novo, Asahi? Onde você está com a cabeça? Só porque vocês sentiram ciúmes dos namorados um do outro, não quer dizer que se amem!_

_\- Suga está certo. Se você quer contar a Nishinoya o que sente, faça. Mas não fique criando expectativas ou vai acabar quebrando a cara logo no primeiro dia do ano – Daichi, que primeiramente se preocupara em salvar a garrafa de cerveja de uma queda fatal, endossou o coro._

_Ele enche os pulmões de ar e toma um longo gole da bebida para ganhar coragem._

_\- Algumas coisas aconteceram nesses últimos dias._

_Então lhes conta em detalhes sobre a confissão de Yuu quanto a jogar vôlei no terceiro ano e sobre a conversa após o incidente na boate gay. Fala ainda sobre como Nishinoya vinha se mostrando mais carinhoso a cada conversa, que as trocas de mensagens haviam se tornado ainda mais frequentes, que suas cartas pareciam trazer uma série de mensagens nas entrelinhas... Acaba por embarcar num longo monólogo, o qual ele interrompe apenas ao ver as expressões de admiração nos rostos de seus amigos. E por mais que tivesse buscado expor tudo o que carregava em seu peito, todas aquelas palavras pareceram insuficientes para explicar um sentimento tão forte._

_Suga e Daichi trocam olhares ansiosos durante o silêncio que se segue, como se um tentasse incentivar o outro a se manifestar. Quando finalmente decidem falar, o fazem ao mesmo tempo, uma voz atravessando a outra._

_\- Quer falar primeiro?_

_\- Não, você primeiro._

_\- Pode falar..._

_\- Não! Fala você._

_Asahi revira os olhos. Rasga então um pedaço do guardanapo à sua frente, o enrola numa bolinha e o esconde numa das mãos. Os outros dois param de discutir aos ver os punhos cerrados expostos sobre a mesa._

_\- Quem errar onde está o papel, começa – ele sentencia, esforçando-se para fazer uma cara séria._

_Suga e Daichi avançam sobre sua mão esquerda ao mesmo tempo, puxando-a com força, cada qual para o seu lado como num cabo-de-guerra._

_\- Eu escolhi primeiro!_

_\- Não, eu escolhi!_

_\- Vocês querem fazer o favor de me soltar?! – Asahi esbraveja, segurando-se para não ser arrastado para cima da mesa pelos outros dois._

_O olhar de reprovação de um dos garçons faz com que eles moderem o tom._

_\- Bom... – Suga começa, parecendo escolher com cuidado as palavras que irá usar – É difícil responder isso, Asahi. Fora do clube de vôlei, eu não conhecia muito sobre o Nishinoya na época da escola. Mas ele sempre teve uma fixação com relação a você._

_\- Isso é verdade. Ele sempre te idolatrou mesmo você sendo um molenga naquela época – Daichi complementa, servindo mais uma dose para cada um deles._

_\- Obrigado pelas palavras gentis – Asahi retruca, com ironia._

_\- Ei, eu disse alto e claro: “naquela época”! – o policial se defende, rindo – Falando sério, o comportamento de Nishinoya também me deixava confuso. Quando ele disse que ia abandonar o time caso você não voltasse, nem mesmo consegui reagir. Tive a impressão de que nada no mundo mudaria a opinião dele._

_\- Eu também fiquei chocado na época – Azumane comenta, deslizando o polegar direito em torno do pequeno copo em suas mãos – Não podia acreditar que Yuu ia abandonar a coisa que mais amava por minha causa._

_\- Talvez... – mordendo o lábio inferior, Suga se detém, olhando fixamente para Azumane._

_\- Suga? – Asahi e Daichi perguntam em uníssono. O loiro sacode a cabeça negativamente e então vira seu corpo de cerveja, soltando um grunhido ao final do trago._

_\- Foda-se. Por mais que eu ache que não deva dizer isso, lá vai: talvez você esteja certo, Asahi. Como disse antes, conhecia e conheço muito pouco sobre o Nishinoya, mas ouvindo você falar sobre o que tem acontecido e lembrando sobre a época da escola... já não sei mais o que pensar._

_\- Agora você entende como eu me sinto – o mais alto emenda, com um sorriso tristonho nos lábios e recostando-se junto ao assento de sua cadeira – Ao mesmo tempo em que eu me agarro a essas coisas, também tenho medo de estar interpretando tudo errado e acabar me machucando depois._

_\- Bom, você pode ter certeza de que nenhum de nós dois quer te ver magoado, Asahi – o sorriso gentil de Suga ajuda a aplacar um pouco de sua angústia._

_\- Isso mesmo. Até porque isso é muito pouco para tirar qualquer conclusão – Daichi comenta, num tom compreensivo – Se isso fosse uma investigação policial, eu diria que precisamos de mais pistas._

_\- Daichi... você sequer percebia o quão descaradamente a Michimiya dava em cima de você na época da escola. Se formos confiar em seus instintos de detetive pra um caso de amor, estamos perdidos._

_Um breve silêncio se segue, o qual é rompido por uma torrente de gargalhadas de Suga._

_\- Ei, Asahi! Estou tentando te ajudar. Suga! Pare de rir! – a voz de “capitão” volta a ecoar da garganta de Sawamura._

_\- Essa foi muito boa, Asahi! – o loiro diz, em meio às lágrimas que escorrem por seu rosto._

_\- Desculpa! Eu não resisti! – erguendo as mãos, Azumane espera se defender de um possível soco nas costelas enquanto sente a barriga doer devido ás risadas._

_\- Ei... Eu tive uma ideia! – Suga diz, ao recuperar o fôlego – Se nós temos poucas pistas, devemos investigar mais a fundo?_

_\- E o que você sugere? – interrompe Daichi, ainda um tanto contrariado – Usar uma máquina do tempo para voltar à época da Karasuno?_

_\- Quase isso._

_O sorriso misterioso nos lábios de Suga deixa Asahi apreensivo, mas sua curiosidade é muito maior. No caminho até o caixa, ele observa que o loiro troca uma série de mensagens com alguém._

\- Tenho que admitir que foi realmente uma ótima ideia, Suga – Daichi diz, cruzando os braços – Você poderia ser um ótimo investigador!

\- Todo professor precisa ser um pouco detetive. Se vocês soubessem as situações com as quais tenho de lidar em sala de aula...

Parado diante da casa, Asahi sente seu coração acelerar. Já esteve ali algumas vezes, mesmo depois de ter saído de Torono, o que lhe tranquiliza de certa forma. Por outro lado, em nenhum dos encontros passados, os seus sentimentos vieram à tona. Agora, cabia a ele decidir se deveria se abrir ou manter o círculo de pessoas que conhecia o seu segredo restrito a Suga e Daichi.

\- Você está muito quieto, Asahi – Koushi lhe lança um olhar preocupado – Eu avisei que estávamos vindo, mas não falei nada sobre Nishinoya. Só vamos tratar do assunto se você quiser.

\- Sim, a escolha é sua – ele sente o toque de Daichi em seu ombro direito e vislumbra o sorriso tranquilo na face do moreno.

Ele assente, deixa suas sacolas no chão e então toca a campainha. São necessários poucos minutos para que alguém abra a porta.

\- Ei, olha só o garoto da cidade! O bom filho à casa torna! – Tanaka então lhe abraça com força, até mesmo lhe levantando do chão por alguns instantes. Para ao lado do marido, Kiyoko se diverte com a cena.

\- Ryuu! É bom ver você de novo! – ele ri, se sentindo mais leve com a recepção calorosa do outro.

\- Nós devíamos estar furiosos que vocês foram até o bar e não me chamaram! – a garota brinca, também o cumprimentando com um abraço apertado.

\- Para nos desculpar, trouxemos o bar até vocês! – Suga exibe as garrafas de bebidas recém-compradas, piscando para os seus anfitriões.

\- Acho bom mesmo! – Ryuu comenta, pegando as sacolas que Asahi trouxera – Vamos entrando!

A residência dos Tanaka é um lugar pequeno, mas aconchegante, sempre aberto para receber os amigos. Já há música ecoando pela casa enquanto eles conversam e riem. Ryuu decide aproveitar as bebidas para preparar uns drinks novos que aprendeu na internet, enquanto Kiyoko lhes orienta sobre os melhores pratos para servir os petiscos quentinhos, recém-comprados na conveniência da família Ukai. Todos se sentam no chão da sala, junto a uma mesa de centro, para contar as novidades e lembrar os tempos de escola.

A tensão que tomava conta de Asahi não demora a desaparecer em meio às risadas que embalam o encontro. Em certo ponto, sente-se um pouco incomodado por ter sentido receio de falar com os Tanaka. O casal havia lhe aceitado muito bem após ele se assumir e procurava manter contato mesmo que a vida corrida os impedisse de visitar Tokyo com frequência. E se havia alguém que poderia lhe dar alguma pista sobre os sentimentos de Nishinoya, esse alguém era Ryuu.

No entanto, ele prefere aproveitar a companhia de todos em um primeiro momento. A noite segue animada, com jogos de tabuleiro, programas bobos na televisão e até um karaokê improvisado. A última vez em que todos se reuniram fora para celebrar a então futura partida de Yuu pra a Austrália. Ao se dar conta de que já fazia tantos meses, Asahi promete a si mesmo que não passará mais tanto tempo sem visitar os Tanaka. Ryuu e Kiyoko são tão felizes juntos que Azumane pensa se algum dia será capaz de viver algo assim.

\- Então... eu gostaria de perguntar uma coisa para vocês – ele finalmente ganha coragem para dizer, quando acredita encontrar o momento oportuno – Na verdade, preciso contar algo primeiro.

O casal troca um olhar de curiosidade, enquanto Suga e Daichi ficam em silêncio.

\- Eu sou apaixonado por Yuu desde a época da escola.

Ele faz então uma pausa para analisar a reação dos outros e engole em seco ao ver uma expressão de desapontamento no rosto de Ryuu. Por outro lado, Kiyoko começa gargalhar, muito satisfeita. Confuso, ele busca apoio da parte de Daichi e Suga, porém os dois estão tão perdidos quanto ele.

\- Certo! Você venceu essa! – Ryuu diz, cruzando os braços e franzindo o cenho apenas de brincadeira – Espero que saiba que eu te levaria naquele restaurante caro mesmo se você perdesse a aposta!

\- Eu sei que você levaria! – a mulher sorri, abraçando seu marido pelos ombros e lhe dando um beijo no rosto – Mas desse jeito, fica tudo mais divertido!

\- Aposta? – Azumane pisca os olhos, ainda tentando entender o que aconteceu.

\- Ah, espero que não fique bravo com a gente, mas Ryuu e eu apostamos se você tinha ou não uma queda pelo Noya. Como pode ver, eu venci – rindo, ela faz um sinal de vitória – Você sempre foi meu terceiranista favorito em todo o clube, Asahi!

\- Credo, Shimizu! Isso machuca! – Suga brinca, fazendo uma pose dramática como se tivesse recebido um tiro no coração.

\- Desculpe, Suga!

\- Então você gosta do Noya? – Ryuu ainda soa um tanto desconfiado – E quanto ao seu namorado?

Asahi abraça as próprias pernas, repousando o queixo sobre os joelhos. O tom duro de Ryuu é compreensível, uma vez que Yuu e ele cultivam uma forte amizade desde os tempos de escola. Mesmo em uma posição desconfortável, Azumane se sente feliz que Nishinoya tem alguém para apoiá-lo e defendê-lo em todos os momentos.

\- Nunca consegui deixar de amar Yuu, mas como ele gosta de mulheres, preferi não contar nada. Shinzo aceitou namorar comigo mesmo sabendo desse sentimento que, no final, foi mais forte do que eu. Por isso, terminamos. Suga e Daichi têm acompanhado essa história há um bom tempo.

\- Isso é triste, Asahi... – num tom bem mais gentil, Ryuu se aproxima e aperta seu ombro de leve. Ele responde com um sorriso triste.

\- Cheguei à conclusão de que, para seguir em frente, preciso me abrir com Yuu. Talvez eu consiga superar esse amor ouvindo um “não” diretamente dele. Estava me preparando para dizer tudo quando ele voltasse pra casa em fevereiro, porém, surgiu uma oportunidade de ir até Nova York durante o Ano Novo. Combinamos de nos encontrar lá e não sei se vou conseguir segurar o segredo.

Quando termina de falar, Asahi percebe que a animação da festa deu lugar a um silêncio pesado e sufocante. Ainda encolhido, começa a se questionar se fez a coisa certa.

\- Certo! Vamos lá! – o urro de Ryuu surpreende a todos, exceto Kiyoko, que ri tranquila enquanto seu marido atinge o próprio rosto com dois fortes tapas, repetindo um velho ritual da época do clube de vôlei – Em que nós podemos ajudar o seu coração sofredor, Asahi? Você quer saber se achamos certo contar?

\- Ah... Não... Nisso eu já me decidi – ele responde, um tanto apreensivo de início, entretanto, as palavras logo voltam a fluir como a água corrente no leito de um rio – Na verdade, algumas coisas vem acontecendo nos últimos dias...

Kiyoko e Ryuu ouvem a história com atenção. Enquanto escutam, eles trocam olhares e sorrisos, os quais Azumane não entende de imediato, porém, por algum motivo, aquecem seu coração. Encostados junto ao sofá, Suga e Daichi ouvem a história como se fosse da primeira vez – de costas para ele, Asahi não consegue ver Koushi fazendo sinais de coração com as mãos ou imitando o Cupido. Ao fim do “discurso”, Sawamura lhe oferece um copo de cerveja para “molhar a garganta”.

\- Bom... – cruzando as mãos na nuca, Ryuu se espreguiça por inteiro – Quando apostamos se você gosta ou não do Noya, pensamos também em fazer uma aposta sobre o cenário inverso: ele gostar de você. Só que não deu certo.

\- Não deu certo?

Kiyoko ri, balançando a cabeça.

\- Por que não? – perguntam Suga e Daichi em uníssono. E Asahi não sabe se fica irritado por eles agirem como duas comadres fofoqueiras ou se agradece por terem vocalizado a sua pergunta.

\- Surgiu um probleminha – a mulher explica – Quando duas pessoas fazem uma aposta, cada uma delas deve acreditar em um final diferente para uma mesma situação. No caso do Noya...

\- ...nós imaginamos a mesma coisa: que ele devia ter sim uma queda por você – Ryuu complementa a frase da esposa.

Asahi sente o chão desaparecer debaixo de seus pés. Chega até a pensar se já não bebeu demais ou se não ouviu errado.

\- V-vocês falam sério?

\- Cara, ele quase abandonou o time de vôlei, a coisa que ele mais amava na escola, por sua causa! – Tanaka agita as mãos no ar como se estivesse prestes a agarrá-lo pelo ombro por não ver algo tão óbvio – E por mais que Noya comentasse sobre meninas bonitas, ele nunca me falou de alguma garota em específico, sabe? Isso só aconteceu depois que você foi embora para Tokyo. Por outro lado, ele vivia falando “Asahi-san isso, Asahi-san aquilo”.

\- Também reparei nisso – complementa Kiyoko – Mesmo quando Nishinoya brincava comigo, me chamando de deusa e todos aqueles exageros, eu via que ele nutria grande adoração por você mesmo você sendo...

\- Um covarde! – Daichi e Suga interrompem

\- Porque vocês nunca se esquecem disso? – Azumane suspira, se perguntando por quanto tempo terá ainda de aguentar aquelas provocações.

\- Não se preocupe, Asahi! – Tanaka tenta consolá-lo, com um tapinha nas costas – Eu te achava um Ás super legal!

\- Eu ia dizer “um homem” – Shimizu tenta, sem sucesso, esconder suas risadas – Mas isso são apenas especulações nossas, por isso, não leve tudo tão a ferro e fogo.

\- Sim. Noya nunca me disse com todas as letras “eu gosto do Asahi-san”. No entanto, a forma como ele agia me dava essa impressão.

\- Entendo – Azumane assente, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios – Eu agradeço a preocupação de vocês. Suga e Daichi sempre falaram para eu não me iludir e eu tenho me preparado pra receber esse “não”. As coisas que aconteceram nos últimos dias, por outro lado, me fazem pensar que o contrário também pode acontecer. Sei que, no fim, preciso encarar essa questão sozinho e isso é assustador. Poder conversar com vocês, com todos vocês, me fez sentir bem melhor. Não tenho palavras pra expressar minha gratidão.

Os quatro sorriem para ele.

\- Você sabe que pode contar com a gente sempre! – diz Daichi, dando um soquinho fraco em seu braço.

\- Sei que às vezes pareço meio escroto, mas faço isso pensando no seu bem, seu manteigão! – Suga emenda, atingindo-o nas costelas, com muito mais força.

\- E nós vamos estar aqui pra te apoiar, você voltando dos Estados Unidos solteiro ou de namorado de novo! – Tanaka o puxa para perto, bagunçando seus cabelos compridos.

A algazarra só é quebrada quando seus celulares tocam ao mesmo tempo. Os rapazes trocam um olhar e então se voltam para Kiyoko, que está com seu aparelho em mãos e com um sorriso enigmático no rosto.

\- Eu fiz algo que talvez possa ajudar. Assim, estaremos sempre por perto – Asahi confere a mensagem no visor do telefone. _Você foi adicionado ao grupo ‘Grupo de Apoio ao Coração de Vidro – Missão Nova York’_. Trata-se de algo tão bobo e doce que ele acaba rindo. Sua risada contagia os demais – Se tudo der certo, vamos comemorar junto. Se não, vamos te consolar.

\- Obrigado, Kiyoko. Obrigado a todos.

\- Certo, agora vamos brindar para que você tenha boa sorte! – Suga diz, lhe entregando um novo copo de cerveja gelada, enquanto Daichi trata de servir aos demais.

\- Espera, vamos tirar uma selfie do brinde! – sugere Ryuu.

Todos eles se apertam junto à mesa de centro, exibindo os copos na mão. A foto se torna a imagem do grupo no aplicativo.

***

Os dois meses que antecedem a viagem carregam Asahi como um redemoinho. Tirar passaporte, comprar dólares, fazer seguro de saúde, arrumar as malas... Ele se pergunta como seus dias – já tão corridos – são capazes de comportar ainda mais obrigações. São tantas coisas a fazer que até mesmo se esquece da ansiedade! Agora entende porque Yuu ficava tão exausto quando vinha a Tokyo para resolver questões burocráticas de sua volta ao mundo. Espera apenas que lhe sobre algo de energia para quando chegar aos Estados Unidos.

No escritório, o trabalho de designer passa a dividir espaço com reuniões sobre a ida a Noya York. O cronograma da viagem tem um sabor agridoce. Se, por um lado, a chance de visitar unidades de criação de um grande centro da moda e conhecer designers estrangeiros lhe soe bastante promissora, fica frustrado ao perceber lhe sobrarão apenas três dias livres para aproveitar a cidade com Yuu. Dois dias e meio, considerando que ele deve estar no aeroporto até às dezesseis horas para pegar o voo de volta na data do retorno.

Por isso, Asahi passa suas noites vasculhando os sites de monumentos e parques, de museus e teatros, de passeios por terra e por mar. Para sua sorte, a cidade que nunca dorme segue a todo vapor mesmo durante os feriados de início de ano, o que fornece um pouco de alívio ao seu angustiado coração – diante da curta janela para ficar com Yuu, quer que tudo seja perfeito. Ele anota as opções, monta escalas de horários para visitar os espaços abertos, estuda as melhores opções de deslocamento entre um ponto e outro. Nishinoya escuta cada sugestão com interesse, embora Azumane se sinta um tanto ridículo de apresentar algo tão bem planejado a uma pessoa que se deixa levar pelo vento.

\- O que acha?

\- Todas as opções são legais, Asahi. Eu ainda nem tinha pensado no que fazer. Mas podemos escolher um dos trajetos no dia, não acha?

\- Claro! Claro. Eu só queria achar um jeito de aproveitar melhor o nosso tempo juntos.

\- Bom, você estará lá comigo, não é?

\- Que pergunta. É lógico que sim!

\- Então isso é tudo o que importa.

Mais uma vez, Yuu lhe pega de surpresa, de forma tão intensa que Azumane sequer tem tempo de ficar corado. Num instante, todas as preocupações lhe abandonam e ele se permite sorrir, assim como faz Nishinoya do outro lado da tela. E Asahi se dá conta que embora seja possível traçar muitos planos, parte das coisas boas da vida é resultado do imprevisível.

***

Do lado de fora, as pessoas caminham sem se incomodar com os finos flocos de neve que continuam a cair. Envoltas em sorrisos e afagos, estão protegidas do frio que corta as ruas da cidade. Asahi as assiste passar pelas vidraças da recepção do hotel e se pergunta se Yuu ainda demora a chegar. Olha para o celular novamente. Falta pouco mais de uma hora para a meia-noite e as últimas mensagens que ele recebeu ainda são as mesmas de dez minutos atrás. “Deixando as coisas no hostel. Me espere na entrada”. Aperta o telefone entre os dedos, sentindo o coração acelerar, e respira fundo. O sopro de ar quente que sai de sua boca embaça o vidro. Constrangido, olha para os lados antes de usar a mão enluvada para limpar o local.

Do primeiro dia que planejaram passar juntos, restava apenas aquele punhado de tempo. Tudo graças a uma série de atrasos nos voos que deveriam trazer Nishinoya do México até Nova York. “Efeito cascata. Muito comum no final de ano”, informou um dos atendentes do aeroporto quando ele telefonou para pedir informações. Como a única coisa a se fazer era esperar, Asahi almoçou nas proximidades do hotel e retornou ao quarto, onde se pôs a responder os desejos de Feliz Ano Novo e Feliz Aniversário que chegavam do Japão. A ligação de seus pais o animou um pouco, muito embora o sentimento de ansiedade não tenha escapado aos ouvidos atentos de sua mãe. “Não se preocupe. Seu amigo chegará logo e você não se sentirá tão sozinho”, disse ela, buscando tranquilizá-lo.

Os membros do “Grupo de Apoio ao Coração de Vidro – Missão Nova York”, por sua vez, ficaram decepcionados em descobrir que o tão esperando encontro entre Yuu e ele ainda não havia ocorrido. A seu modo, cada um de seus amigos buscou animá-lo, de modo que a conversa acabou por distrair Asahi de suas preocupações. Seus colegas de trabalho bateram a sua porta logo em seguida, convidando-o para passar o resto da tarde nas ruas do centro de Manhattan e ver os preparativos para a virada do ano na Times Square. Após muita insistência, aceitou acompanhá-los. Foi um passeio estranho – todo o tempo, sentiu como se estivesse traindo Nishinoya ao explorar a cidade sem ele. Retornar ao hotel, portanto, foi um grande alívio.

O jantar no restaurante da cobertura estava delicioso segundo seus companheiros da empresa. Asahi, por outro lado, não se lembra do gosto da comida ou do vinho que lhe serviram. Yuu e ele haviam combinado de comer nas barraquinhas de rua antes de buscar um local para assistir aos fogos de artifício. “Você vai trocar um jantar chique pra comer cachorro-quente comigo?”, Nishinoya brincara alguns dias antes. A mensagem recebida naquele final de tarde, antes de o outro embarcar da Flória para a Grande Maçã, era bem mais sóbria. “Não chego a tempo. Jante com eles ou sua chefa vai ficar brava. Comemos depois”. Com tantos atrasos, se perguntava se Yuu tinha conseguido fazer uma refeição decente.

A calefação do hotel e as roupas quentes fazem com que ele sinta calor a ponto de suar. Por estar de pé já há algum tempo, suas pernas doem, contudo, ele não consegue se afastar da vidraça. Olhos atentos acompanham o ir e vir constante dos pedestres na esperança de encontrar Nishinoya. Pergunta-se quantas daquelas pessoas irão se acotovelar na Times Square ou, assim como eles planejaram, caminharão até o Central Park para assistir aos shows e aos fogos de artifício.

\- Seu amigo fotógrafo ainda não chegou?

A voz de Ayukawa o acorda de seu transe.

\- Ah, não.

\- Que merda. Fim de ano é uma época complicada pra viajar – ela diz, um tanto condescendente – Preciso de um cigarro. Me acompanha?

\- Eu não fumo, Ayukawa-san – responde num tom polido, embora se sinta estranho em dizer “não” para sua chefa.

\- Eu sei – a mulher leva a mão à boca para abafar uma risada – Mas quem sabe assim você não se distrai um pouco e melhora essa cara?

O frio do lado de fora é cortante. Ayukawa acende o cigarro e procura ficar em um local onde a fumaça não voe em sua direção. Pisar na calçada lhe deixa ainda mais ansioso, pois agora ele tem mais espaço para buscar pela figura de Yuu em meio à multidão.

\- Esse rapaz é muito importante pra você. Não é, Azumane?

\- Sim – responde um tanto sem jeito. É a primeira vez que sua superior imediata lhe faz uma pergunta tão pessoal – Somos amigos desde a época de escola.

\- Mas você gosta dele mais do que como amigo – e ao notar a vermelhidão em sua face, a mulher volta a rir, abanando sua mão livre no ar – Ei, ei, não fique constrangido! Apenas reparei que você mal cabe em si.

\- Ah... – um pequeno sorriso brota em seus lábios – Não consigo esconder, não é?

\- Não mesmo! – dando uma tragada no cigarro, ela solta a fumaça fina no ar – Só me senti dessa maneira com meus primeiros namorados. Uma pena que todos foram uns babacas. “Como assim você quer trabalhar fora de casa? Mulher tem que cuidar do lar e dos filhos!”

Ver Ayukawa-san imitando seus amores do passado, com uma afetada voz grossa, lhe faz gargalhar. A reação arranca um sorriso satisfeito da mulher.

\- Desejo melhor sorte a você. Pelo menos, fiz você rir.

\- Ah, eu não estava sendo desrespeitoso...

\- Credo, Azumane! Eu sei que não. Deixe de ser tão sério!

\- Asaaaahiiiii!

O grito que ecoa pela rua atinge seu corpo como um relâmpago. Virando-se depressa, procura encontrar a origem daquele som. Quando seus olhares se encontram, ele pode ver o sorriso brilhante no rosto de Yuu. O rapaz que corre em sua direção, sem se preocupar com o chão escorregadio ou com as expressões de surpresa dos demais pedestres que assistem a cena. Asahi abre os braços, sentindo o coração preste a sair pela boca e lágrimas prontas para descer pelo rosto a cada passo que diminui entre eles. Então, Nishinoya pula...

Seus corpos se encaixam como se fossem feitos para confortar um ao outro. Asahi o envolve num abraço apertado, enquanto sente as mãos Yuu enlaçarem seu pescoço, o rosto enterrado em seu ombro e as pernas se fechando em torno de sua cintura. De olhos fechados, Azumane se arrepia ao sentir novamente o cheiro e o calor de Nishinoya após tantos meses se falando apenas por mensagens, telefonemas e videochamadas. No instante daquele abraço, nada existe ao redor deles – há apenas os dois, matando as saudades de poderem se ver e se tocar sem qualquer barreira.

Devagar, Yuu levanta a cabeça para que possam se encarar. Estão tão próximos que Asahi cora ao sentir suas respirações se encontrarem daquela maneira. Uma lágrima escorre pelo rosto de Nishinoya, indo morrer em seu sorriso. É o suficiente para que Azumane também comece a chorar. Querem dizer muito um ao outro, entretanto, parecem não saber por onde começar. Deixam então que seus olhares falem, até que Yuu – sempre ele – rompa o silêncio.

\- Caralho, eu senti muitas saudades suas!

\- Eu também – Asahi responde num sussurro, voltando a acolher o rosto do outro junto ao seu ombro.

Deixam-se ficar nos braços um do outro. As mãos de Yuu em torno de seu ombro parecem agarrá-lo como os fortes galhos de uma árvore e a respiração quente roça a pele de seu rosto. Ele acaba por apertar ainda o corpo de Nishinoya contra o seu, temendo que aquilo tudo não passe de um sonho. O abraço só se rompe quando o menor começa a escorregar lentamente até que seus precisem tocar o chão. Os dois trocam um olhar e riem, embora Asahi amaldiçoe silenciosamente a força da gravidade. Sente-se estranho. É como se Yuu tivesse levado uma parte dele consigo ao se afastar.

\- Então você é o famoso Nishinoya Yuu? – a voz de Ayukawa praticamente lhe arremessa de volta à realidade.

\- Ah, perdão! Yuu, essa é minha chefa, Ayukawa Saki. Ayukawa-san, meu amigo Nishinoya Yuu.

Os dois trocam uma reverência polida – ela, com um olhar curioso, como se esquadrinhasse o rapaz de cima a baixo; ele, um tanto apreensivo, dada sua propensão a desconfiar de figuras de autoridade.

\- É um prazer conhecê-la.

\- O prazer é meu – a mulher dá um sorriso enigmático, apagando o cigarro – É uma honra conhecer um fotógrafo tão talentoso.

\- Ah... – o elogio pega Nishinoya desprevenido, fazendo-o corar por debaixo do cachecol que quase lhe engole o rosto – Agradeço o elogio, mas não sou profissional. Fiz apenas um curso simples.

\- Um curso é apenas parte da formação de qualquer profissão. Se a pessoa não tiver instintos, criatividade ou paixão pelo que faz, um curso não adianta de nada.

Asahi e ele trocam um olhar. “Eu te disse que ela não era má pessoa”, o grandalhão procura dizer por meio de um sorriso tranquilo.

\- Diga, Nishinoya-san, já pensou em trabalhar com moda?

Nova troca de olhares. Dessa vez, Azumane não consegue fornecer qualquer apoio ao outro, pois também está surpreso com a pergunta. Como na primeira vez que Asahi conseguiu cortar um levantamento de Yuu, suas bocas se abrem sem saber o que dizer.

\- Moda? – Nishinoya procura se recompor, embora fale num tom mais alto do que o normal – Não, eu nunca pensei nisso. A senhora acha que...

\- Diria que você é como um diamante bruto que precisa ser lapidado. Parece ter instinto, criatividade e paixão, mas falta refinar a parte técnica, o que vem apenas com estudo. Quando termina sua volta ao mundo?

\- Fevereiro, senhora.

\- Hm... – Ayukawa morde levemente o lábio inferior – Seria mais interessante que fizéssemos isso logo, porém tentarei agendar um teste para você para essa época. Se o pessoal da empresa gostar do resultado, há alguns cursos que você pode fazer.

\- A senhora está... me oferecendo um emprego?

\- Não. O responsável pelo departamento de Comunicação Visual é outra pessoal. Mas posso te conseguir uma chance. O que me diz?

\- Sim, senhora! Eu aviso o Asahi assim que voltar! Muito obrigado, Ayukawa-san!

As palavras de Nishinoya ecoam muito rapidamente, como se ele nem ao menos respirasse em uma frase e outra. “Como senti falta de ouvi-lo falar assim, ao meu lado”. Quando Yuu faz uma reverência em agradecimento, Asahi repete o gesto. Seu olhar acaba por encontrar o de Ayukawa-san, para quem ele murmura um silencioso “obrigado”.

\- Bom, se vocês querem ver os fogos no Central Park, devem ir agora ou vão perder a festa. Bom Ano Novo aos dois!

Assim que Ayukawa desaparece porta adentro, Asahi sente as mãos de Nishinoya puxando-o pelo casaco. Seus olhos castanhos, muito intensos, parecem faiscar.

\- Sua chefa é tão legal, Asahi!

\- Eu te disse! Às vezes ela é tão assustadora quanto Daichi, mas não é uma boa pessoa.

\- Se eu conseguir esse trabalho, a gente pode morar juntos em Tokyo!

A proposta de Nishinoya desperta um misto de empolgação e apreensão dentro de si. Ter Yuu por perto é algo que ele sempre desejou, no entanto, o medo de que seus sentimentos acabem colocando tudo a perder é igualmente grande. Morar, não namorar. Dividir um teto e as contas, não uma vida a dois. Pode ser demais para o seu coração de vidro se ele não estiver preparado. Lembra-se das palavras que Kiyoko escreveu no grupo outro dia: “sofrer por antecipação apenas atrapalha”. Fevereiro ainda está um pouco distante e ele ainda não teve a oportunidade de fazer a grande revelação para Nishinoya. Há ainda muita água para passar por debaixo da ponte. Assim, ele enche os pulmões de ar, procurando apreciar um momento de cada vez. Da melhor forma possível.

\- Sim, mas precisaremos de um lugar maior. Meu apartamento já está bastante apertado com tantos presentes!

\- Por falar nisso! – Yuu enfia a mão no interior de seu grosso casaco, tirando dali um embrulho num papel dourado amarado com uma fita vermelha – Feliz Aniversário adiantado!

O rosto de Asahi adquire a mesma coloração da fita enquanto as mãos enluvadas se atrapalham para abrir o pacote. Nishinoya ri com a cena, embora Azumane tenha a certeza de que ele está se contendo para não rasgar o papel a fim de lhe revelar de uma vez o que é o presente. Um estojo de metal escorrega do interior do embrulho para a palma de sua mão. Toda a estrutura do objeto é coberta por desenhos que reproduzem a arte dos antigos povos indígenas mexicanos.

\- Ah, Yuu! É muito bonito! Obrigado!

\- Ei, tem mais! Abra o estojo!

Nishinoya insiste, sorrindo como uma criança que quer se certificar de que escolheu o presente perfeito para uma pessoa querida. Assentindo com a cabeça, Asahi faz como o outro lhe pede. Dentro do estojo, há um conjunto de lápis de desenhos com pontas esculpidas – cada uma delas representa um dos animais símbolos da cultura daquele país. É um trabalho tão delicado que ele o segura com todo o cuidado do mundo.

\- Isso é incrível!

\- Gostou? Achei a sua cara. E assim você vai poder levar um presente meu pra continuar te inspirando no trabalho!

\- Eu amei. É um presente maravilhoso! Obrigado!

Eles se abraçam novamente, um abraço que torna a se prolongar, como se todos os toques não fossem o bastante para saciar a falta que sentiam da presença física um do outro. Quando tornam a se separar, o frio da noite alimenta o vazio que Asahi sente ao se descolar de Yuu.

\- Bom, vamos indo ou vamos perder os fogos! – o menor diz, já começando a andar.

\- O parque é para lá! – Asahi ri, guardando seu presente no bolso do casaco.

\- Então mostre o caminho, meu nobre senhor!

Embrenham-se no mar de pessoas que toma conta das ruas. A neve fina que caía até a pouco deu-lhes uma trégua e mesmo o vento frio parece ter diminuído. As fachadas das lojas ainda exibem as decorações natalinas, com Papais Noéis de olhares bondosos, bonecos de neve sorridentes e piscas-piscas coloridos. Alguns dos pedestres que passam por eles desejam Feliz Ano Novo, aos quais eles respondem um tanto encabulados. Com o tempo, acabam por se acostumar e riem da situação.

\- É um tipo de Ano Novo bem diferente do que estamos acostumados, né?

\- Cada lugar tem sua tradição – diz Nishinoya, após balançar a cabeça de maneira afirmativa – Foi algo que aprendi nessas andanças.

\- Aliás, você conseguiu comer algo? – Asahi o interrompe, se sentindo culpado por não ter perguntado isso antes – Podemos comprar um cachorro-quente ou sanduíche nas barraquinhas de rua.

\- Está tudo bem. Eu comi a janta do avião e comprei um pacote de biscoitos numa máquina de vender lanches lá do hostel.

\- Yuu, você precisa se alimentar...

\- Ei, não comece a agir igual a minha mãe novamente! – o menor o interrompe, rindo – Ah, e como foi o jantar super chique na cobertura do hotel?

\- Bom, eu acho. Não prestei muita atenção. Estava ansioso pra te encontrar.

Nishinoya sorri sem jeito e desvia o rosto por um instante.

\- Eu também. Fiquei tão bravo quando começaram a enrolar para chamar o meu voo! Perdemos o dia de hoje, mas estou feliz que vamos passar a virada do ano juntos.

\- No final, tudo deu certo.

Eles trocam um olhar e Yuu lhe sorri de uma forma tão doce que Asahi sente vontade de abraçá-lo novamente.

\- Trinta minutos para a meia-noite! – grita um homem de roupas coloridas que agita um sino na mão – Trinta minutos para a meia-noite!

\- Precisamos correr, Asahi!

Antes que ele possa dizer algo, Nishinoya o toma pela mão e o puxa com toda a força pela calçada. Suas pernas requerem alguns segundos para consigam acompanhar o ritmo do outro, mas logo estão correndo lado a lado, de mãos dadas, um carregando o outro. Desviam dos transeuntes mais lentos e pedem desculpas aos que se irritam, misturando inglês e japonês como se já não soubessem mais em que país estão. Por mais que os calçados escorreguem sobre o gelo, não diminuem o ritmo até chegar ao parque, onde uma multidão aguarda pela chegada do Ano Novo.

\- Olha só quanta gente! – Nishinoya mal cabe em cima de tanta animação – Será que conseguimos ver alguma coisa?

\- Temos de encontrar um bom lugar para ver os fogos – Asahi responde, ainda recuperando o fôlego.

\- Certo! – o menor olha em volta, aproximando-se do primeiro policial que consegue encontrar – Desculpe, senhor, mas pode me informar de onde posso ter uma boa visão dos fogos de artifício?

\- Você pode pegar o caminho à esquerda e descer até fonte, mas o lugar já deve estar apinhado a essas horas.

\- Obrigado! – Yuu lhe agradece como uma reverência para então se voltar a Asahi, puxando-o novamente pela mão – Vamos!

\- O seu inglês melhorou muito – rindo, Asahi se deixa conduzir pelo caminho indicado.

\- Muito treino durante a viagem. Ono-sensei estaria orgulhosa de mim, não acha?

\- Com certeza!

A área próxima da fonte já está praticamente lotada, com o policial falou. Sem soltar de sua mão, Nishinoya confere o horário no relógio novamente.

\- Nossa... faltam só dez minutos!

Asahi olha ao redor. O único espaço livre é a área atrás da fonte, de onde ele verá pouca coisa do espetáculo – e Nishinoya, menos ainda. Seus olhos recaem sobre algumas pessoas em cima de uma mureta que fica um pouco mais adiante. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele puxa Yuu consigo até o local. Um sorriso enorme se abre nos lábios do outro. Escalam a mureta depressa, ficando lado a lado, rindo como duas crianças. Dali, têm uma bela visão do céu noturno emoldurado pelas copas das árvores.

\- Ei, você conhece as tradições do Ano Novo daqui?

Ele estranha o tom envergonhado de Nishinoya.

\- Não – responde, piscando os olhos – Tem alguma em especial que você gostaria de fazer?

\- Dizem que à meia-noite você deve beijar uma pessoa querida – Yuu diz, sorrindo encabulado – Pra começar bem o ano. Esse tipo de coisa.

\- Ah... – o coração de Asahi pula uma batida e ele se pergunta se ouviu corretamente – Um beijo no rosto?

\- Dez! Nove!

\- Não. Nos lábios... – um vermelho escuro colore o rosto de Nishinoya. E como se Azumane estivesse demorando muito a se manifestar, ele complemente, quase que num sussuro – Na boca...

\- Oito! Sete!

\- Você... – incapaz de formular uma frase decente em sua cabeça, Azumane se vê invadido por um novo turbilhão de vontades e receios; uma sensação tentando falar mais alto do que a outra – Você quer...

\- Seis! Cinco!

\- Esquece! Foi uma ideia idiota! – Yuu vira o rosto de forma tão abrupta que Asahi tem medo de que ele fuja a qualquer instante.

\- Quatro! Três!

Movido pela ânsia de seus pensamentos, ele segura Nishinoya pelos ombros. O menor ergue a cabeça e seus olhares se encontram. Asahi sente que está prestes a mergulhar nas írises castanhas do outro.

\- Dois! Um!

Antes que ele possa avançar, é Yuu quem o puxa para baixo, tomando seus lábios num beijo doce e quente. Asahi o corresponde com gentileza, sugando os lábios macios do amigo, enquanto seus braços o trazem para mais perto, acolhendo-o junto ao seu peito mais uma vez. A boca de Nishinoya tem sabor de creme dental de menta e o perfume que emana de sua pele é bastante suave. À medida que a carícia se prolonga, Asahi ganha coragem para penetrar os lábios entreabertos do Yuu. Sente o outro fechar os punhos em torno dos ombros de seu casaco, como que surpreso pelo gesto, porém, logo Nishinoya desliza a língua em torno da dele, movendo a cabeça para poder acompanhar o ritmo ditado pelo maior.

Asahi tem vontade de levantá-lo do chão, de tomá-lo no colo, de nunca mais desfazer aquele abraço... Sente Nishinoya buscar seu corpo com mais avidez, como se desejasse se aninhar no calor de seu peito, e também as mãos percorrendo seus ombros. Procura corresponder aos avanços do outro, ainda que toda a roupa pesada que usam converta-se em uma espécie de barreira. Azumane quer tocar os cabelos de Nishinoya, sua pele, sentir seus corações batendo juntos. Então, dá-se conta de que não pode. Talvez, nunca poderá. Aquele beijo é apenas uma brincadeira para conseguir boa sorte na virada do ano e nada mais.

Tal pensamento o leva a romper o beijo de forma uma tanto brusca. Ainda recuperando o fôlego, eles se encaram fixamente. Os fogos de artifício colorem o céu, permitindo a Asahi ver, de relance, o rosto do outro tingido de vermelho em meio à fumaça branca que escapa de seus lábios. Afastas os braços do corpo de Yuu é uma tarefa árdua, que lhe exige um grande esforço físico e mental – ao cumpri-la, porém, ele não entende porque as mãos de Nishinoya continuam a envolvê-lo pescoço.

\- Uau... – o menor sussurra, sorrindo sem jeito – Feliz Ano Novo, Asahi. E feliz aniversário.

\- Feliz Ano Novo, Yuu – ele diz, num tom igualmente baixo, como se as palavras fugissem por seus lábios trêmulos.

As mãos de Nishinoya continuam em torno de seu pescoço quando já deviam tê-lo soltado. Seus rostos ainda estão muito próximos quando já deviam ter se afastado. Devagar, ele volta a erguer as mãos, envolvendo o corpo de Yuu novamente, e o menor se permite aconchegar junto a ele mais uma vez. Nesse momento, em que nada mais faz sentido, Asahi se esquece do bom senso para beijar Nishinoya novamente. Como nos seus sonhos mais secretos, o outro torna a correspondê-lo, com mais e mais vontade.

O tempo passa sem que eles de deem conta. Já não há multidão ou parque ou fogos de artifício enquanto seus lábios se tocam e suas línguas se roçam, dançando juntas. Suas mãos têm vontade de invadir a roupa de Nishinoya, de despi-lo do casaco pesado, de afagar seus cabelos e passear por todo o seu corpo. Sente o desejo queimando no corpo de Yuu quando ele passa a se esfregar contra ele com mais força, tomando sua boca como sem a menor cerimônia.

\- Asahi... – o menor sussurra em meio à troca de carícias, num tom inseguro que pouco se assemelha ao comportamento habitual de Yuu – Podemos voltar pro seu hotel?

Ele faz que sim com a cabeça – uma resposta que arranca um sorriso luminoso dos lábios de Nishinoya. Juntos, saltam da mureta e iniciam o caminho de volta, de mãos dadas. Por vezes, Yuu assume a dianteira, carregando-o pelas ruas; em outros momentos ele toma a ponta, puxando o menor consigo. Dessa vez, são eles que gritam Feliz Ano Novo aos pedestres, inclusive aos que soltam palavrões quando eles passam correndo. Chegam ao hotel já sem fôlego e rindo muito, atraindo os olhares das poucas pessoas que ainda circulam pelo saguão. A silenciosa viagem de elevador até o oitavo andar parece durar uma eternidade para seus corações ansiosos.

Uma vez no corredor, Yuu se abraça a ele com tal força que eles quase caem. Por sorte, o quarto fica próximo do elevador, de modo que Asahi consegue arrastá-lo até lá sem grandes dificuldades. Assim que a porta se abre, Nishinoya se livra das próprias luvas, deixando-as cair ao chão, para então lhe puxar para um novo beijo. Azumane se entrega à carícia, envolvendo o outro num abraço quente, enquanto sente as mãos de Yuu arrancarem sua toca para poder se enterrar em seus cabelos compridos. O desejo de poder sentir o corpo de Nishinoya também o leva a despir as mãos, que logo envolvem a cintura do outro.

Ele usa o peso de seu próprio corpo para conduzir o menor em direção à cama, entretanto, mesmo uma linha reta é difícil de seguir quando se está de olhos fechados. Quando se dá conta, percebe que acabou por encurralar Nishinoya contra uma parede. Apesar de seu tamanho, o outro não se faz de rogado, continuando a beijá-lo com voracidade. Logo, as mãos de Yuu tratam de abrir seu casaco, enquanto o rapaz dá um pequeno tranco pra frente, fazendo suas ereções se roçarem de forma prazerosa.

\- Quero que você me ensine como se faz com outro cara...

E então, tudo lhe parece errado.

Mais uma vez, ele interrompe as carícias, bruscamente, e se afasta. Embora esteja frente a frente com Yuu, não ousa encará-lo.

\- O que foi, Asahi? – o outro pergunta, voltando a se aproximar, porém ele usa as mãos, as mesmas mãos que abraçavam Nishinoya até poucos segundos atrás, para mantê-lo afastado.

\- E-eu não posso fazer isso – responde, procurando conferir alguma firmeza à própria voz.

\- O que? Como assim?

\- Somos amigos...

\- Eu quero fazer isso, Asahi! Eu quero ficar com você essa noite!

\- Yuu... por favor, não... – as lágrimas começam a rolar, por mais que ele lute para detê-las.

\- Você não gosta de mim?

A voz de Nishinoya é tão dolorosa de ouvir que ele volta a erguer o rosto. Quando seus olhos encontram a face de Yuu, vê que o outro também está chorando. E é nesse instante de confusão, em que foram da alegria à tristeza de forma tão repentina, que Asahi se dá conta que precisa abrir o coração. Havia imaginado aquela cena diversas vezes em sua cabeça, considerando as diferentes possibilidades. Uma situação como essa, porém, jamais cruzou seus pensamentos.

\- É justamente o contrário, Yuu. Eu amo você. Amo você desde a época da escola.

Ele vê os olhos de Nishinoya se arregalarem, assim como sua boca se entreabrir sem emitir nenhum som. Aos poucos, o menor baixa os punhos cerrados, como se não acreditasse no que acabou de ouvir. Algumas palavras brotam de sua boca, quase que balbuciadas:

\- Tanto tempo... Por que você não me disse antes?

\- Por causa de uma série de coisas. Medo, especialmente. Medo de te perder pra sempre.

\- Asahi!

\- Você estava sempre falando de meninas bonitas, apareceu com algumas namoradas depois de se formar na Karasuno... Se apaixonar por um amigo hetero é patético, eu sei. Mas é a minha cara – ele diz, com um sorriso tristonho.

\- Você não é patético! Não é! – Yuu avança em direção a ele, o abraçando com tanta força que Asahi sente o ar lhe faltar nos pulmões. Com o rosto enterrado em seu peito, Nishinoya continua repetindo as mesmas palavras – Não é...

\- Sei que você tem curiosidade de ficar com outro homem – sem saber de onde vêm as forças que o fazem continuar, ele pousa as mãos sobre os ombros do outro, procurando acalmá-lo. Yuu parece tão frágil que Asahi precisa lutar contra a vontade de abraçá-lo com força e beijá-lo novamente – Acredite: eu adoraria ficar com você mais do que com qualquer outra pessoa no mundo! Mas não posso fazer isso como algo de uma noite só apenas pra matar sua vontade. Eu... eu não sei se consigo suportar o que viria depois.

\- Então não faça como algo de uma noite só! – Nishinoya ergue o rosto banhado de lágrima, o encarando como se suplicasse para ser ouvido. A imagem é o suficiente para tirar o chão que Asahi pisa – Fica comigo, Asahi! Namora comigo! Qualquer coisa!

\- O que está dizendo, Yuu? – ele pergunta, apertando os dedos em torno dos ombros do outro.

\- Estou dizendo que eu amo você também! Desde a época da Karasuno! Amei você esse tempo todo!

Por mais que viesse cogitando essa possibilidade – e, diabos, não era isso o que ele queria desde o começo? – a declaração o pega de surpresa.

\- Yuu...

\- Demorei muito pra entender isso, Asahi... Eu achei estranho no começo. Depois fiquei com medo... Quando você foi embora, isso me pegou de um jeito que eu não sabia o que fazer! Tentei namorar algumas garotas, mas nunca deu certo. Como a gente se via sempre, eu fui alimentando isso, tentando juntar coragem...

\- Mas eu te contei que era gay quando estava prestes a me formar. Você podia ter se aberto comigo.

\- E o que um cara que passou a vida toda numa cidadezinha minúscula, sem um emprego fixo e pensando em correr o mundo poderia te oferecer, Asahi? – o tom melancólico de Yuu lhe parte o coração – Você tinha se mudado pra Tokyo, estava se virando bem na faculdade e tudo o mais. Quando você se assumiu, eu te achei tão corajoso! Fiquei pensando se algum dia eu seria capaz disso... Logo depois, Tamura-san apareceu.

Uma grande alegria toma conta de Asahi, a qual divide espaço com uma grande raiva. Raiva por não terem conversado direito, raiva pelo modo com as circunstâncias da vida acabaram por fazer a situação se desdobrar. Porém, ele deixa essa raiva se arrefecer. Afinal, é noite de Ano Novo e também seu aniversário. E ele acabou de receber o presente que mais desejava. Por isso, pousa gentilmente as mãos em torno do rosto de Nishinoya, a fim de acalmá-lo, antes que ele possa fazer a pergunta que esteve presa em sua garganta por seis longos anos:

\- Yuu, você quer namorar comigo?

\- Sim! – um sorriso começa a surgir em meio à expressão triste no rosto de Nishinoya, logo se estendendo de orelha a orelha – Sim! Mil vezes sim!

Como se fosse um gato escalando uma árvore, Nishinoya se pendura em seu pescoço e volta a entrelaçar as pernas em torno de sua cintura, com firmeza. É tudo tão rápido que o cérebro de Asahi consegue apenas agradecer silenciosamente pelos treinos de Muay Thai antes que suas bocas voltem a se encontrar num beijo salgado de lágrimas. Seu coração bate mais forte enquanto ele carrega o namorado – e como se sente bem pensando em Yuu dessa forma! – até a cama. Procura deitá-lo cuidadosamente, mas Nishinoya lhe puxa com tal força que acabam caindo juntos sobre o colchão.

\- Céus, Yuu! – sentindo o corpo menor sob o seu, ele tenta se levantar – Você não se machucou, não é?

Como se mergulhassem para salvar uma bola considerada perdida, as mãos de Nishinoya agarram a gola de seu casaco e o impedem de se levantar.

\- Deixa de ser tão preocupado, Asahi! – o menor ri, puxando-o novamente para perto e sussurrando em seu ouvido – Não ouse sair de cima de mim.

A língua de Yuu brincando com o lóbulo de sua orelha lhe arranca um gemido, ao qual Azumane corresponde deixando o peso de seu corpo praticamente desabar sobre seu parceiro. Ele se aproveita para voltar a roçar sua ereção contra a do outro, com vontade, enquanto mergulha o rosto no pescoço de Nishinoya – o rapaz cheira a uma mistura de suor e desodorante que lhe faz lembrar a época em que jogavam juntos. Seus lábios exploram a pele branca de Yuu, deixando marcas por onde passam e, a cada beijo, o menor reage, esfregando-se junto a ele.

Impacientes, as mãos de Nishinoya invadem seu casaco, procurando se livrar da pesada peça de roupa que agora nada mais é que uma barreira entre eles. Apoiando os joelhos sobre o colchão, Asahi senta-se sobre as coxas do namorado e busca auxiliá-lo naquela tarefa, embora o tecido grosso teime em colar em seus braços. A expressão de vitória no rosto de Yuu quando ele finalmente consegue jogar o casaco no chão lhe faz rir, contudo, o riso logo termina em mais um beijo exigente que o menor inicia. Azumane trata de correspondê-lo, até que seus lábios precisam se separar para que Nishinoya tire sua camisa. Os olhos castanhos do rapaz passeiam por seu corpo, como se estivessem prestes a devorá-lo.

\- Como você conseguiu ficar ainda mais gostoso do que na época do vôlei?

\- Suzuki-sensei pega pesado nos treinos! – ele ri, ainda que um tanto envergonhado, levando as mãos até o zíper do casaco de Yuu, acrescenta com um olhar malicioso – Você está vestido demais para o meu gosto!

Para sua surpresa, a provocação faz Nishinoya corar.

\- Algo errado?

\- Não! É só que... eu estava todo animado no começo, mas agora lembrei que nunca fiz isso com outro cara. Não quero estragar tudo.

Ele toma o rosto de Yuu entre as mãos e lhe dá um beijo gentil, sendo correspondido pelo companheiro.

\- Fique calmo. Nós vamos devagar.

\- Mas eu quero que você curta!

\- Eu vou curtir – Asahi diz, com firmeza – Já estou curtindo.

Nishinoya sorri, mais tranquilo, e então abre o zíper do próprio casaco. Azumane o ajuda, não tardando a despi-lo da cintura pra cima. Seus dedos grossos deslizam pelo torso bronzeado do rapaz, seguindo as linhas dos músculos definidos. As mãos de Yuu sobem por seus braços, chamando-o novamente para junto de si. Asahi deita-se sobre o corpo do namorado, voltando a roçar seus membros rijos, enquanto sua boca passa a explorar o peitoral de Nishinoya, distribuindo beijos por toda aquela região. Os lábios se detêm com maior atenção sobre o mamilo direito do rapaz, sugando-o até senti-lo endurecer de desejo.

Os gemidos roucos de Yuu são como música para seus ouvidos e a maneira como ele puxa levemente seus cabelos ao receber cada estímulo lhe deixam ainda mais excitado. Sua boca percorre o caminho até o outro mamilo de Nishinoya e sua língua circula o órgão sensível, provocando-o antes que ele possa tomá-lo com os lábios. O outro reage envolvendo sua cintura com as pernas, movendo os quadris para que seus membros possam se tocar com ainda mais intensidade.

\- Tira a roupa, Asahi.

A voz de Nishinoya se alterna entre a súplica e a ordem. Mesmo assim, ele demora a se soltar do corpo do maior. Azumane salta da cama, procurando se livrar dos sapatos e de toda e qualquer peça de roupa que ainda cobre seu corpo. É uma ação rápida, efetuada em movimentos um tanto bruscos, pois ele já sente falta dos braços do namorado. Deitado, Yuu o imita com igual ânsia, espalhando suas vestes pelo chão do quarto. Os dois trocam um longo olhar de cumplicidade que lhes faz corar, e então percorrem os corpos um do outro com curiosidade.

\- Você é lindo, Yuu.

\- Você é mais. Vem!

Ele obedece, jogando-se nos braços abertos de Nishinoya e iniciando um novo beijo. O colchão canta a cada movimento ditado pelo peso dos dois amantes. Sem nenhuma barreira entre eles, suas mãos passeiam pelo corpo de Yuu, explorando a pele macia e os músculos firmes. As unhas do namorado deslizam por suas costas, lhe causando arrepios de prazer, até alcançar suas nádegas e apertá-las com força. Com movimentos firmes, Asahi esfrega seu falo duro contra o do outro, causando um gemido que faz Nishinoya perder o fôlego e interromper o beijo.

Sem dar tempo para que seu parceiro possa raciocinar, Asahi volta a explorar o pescoço e os ombros de Yuu, sugando a pele de seu companheiro. Traça então um caminho pelo peitoral definido, descendo em direção ao abdômen para então alcançar o pênis do namorado. Com o rosto tinto de vermelho, ele levanta a cabeça e seus olhos acabam por encontrar o rosto de Nishinoya, que o encara com um brilho de curiosidade nos olhos. Ele lança um olhar malicioso para o companheiro antes de lamber toda a extensão de seu membro – e Yuu procura observá-lo, porém, acaba jogando a cabeça para trás devido à onda de prazer que lhe invade.

Com a mão direita, Azumane masturba o pênis rijo de seu namorado, enquanto sua língua circula a glande quente, provando do pré-gozo que já começa a se acumular ali. A cada novo estímulo, os gemidos de Nishinoya se tornam mais altos e prolongados, tomando conta do quarto. Esparramado sobre a cama de casal, em uma posição perpendicular a Yuu, ele força o próprio membro contra o colchão, também buscando sentir mais prazer. Ao sentir a mão do outro se emaranhando em seus cabelos compridos, Asahi avança ainda mais, envolvendo a parte superior do falo enrijecido com a boca. Começa então a mover a cabeça, num vai e vem prazeroso, fazendo a língua dançar em torno do corpo roliço.

Os estímulos levam Yuu a estocar o membro em sua boca, de forma cadenciada. Como que num transe, Asahi sente o gosto do sexo ficar ainda mais forte e o cheiro do namorado o inebria. É uma sensação tão boa que o leva a tomar o pênis de Nishinoya por completo, fazendo com que o parceiro clame pelo seu nome. Por alguns instantes, ele cessa os movimentos para se deliciar com toda a extensão do membro, explorando-a com a língua e sentindo o pré-gozo se misturando à saliva quente. As mãos de Yuu então lhe tocam os ombros, com força.

\- Para, Asahi... – o outro implora, com a respiração sôfrega – Porra... Se continuar assim, vou acabar gozando logo...

\- E isso seria ruim? – ele pergunta, afastando-se devagar para encarar o parceiro com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

\- Quero fazer você sentir tesão também! – Nishinoya diz, correndo dos dedos por seus cabelos – E você já... já pensou como vamos fazer?

O pedido de Nishinoya lhe faz lembrar o misto de sensações que o invadiu durante sua primeira vez com outro homem – o desejo de agradar, o receio de fazer algo ridículo, a curiosidade de vivenciar algo novo. Por isso, se senta ao lado de Yuu e lhe toma as mãos com carinho, levando-as até a boca para beijá-las. O outro lhe sorri, parecendo mais calmo.

\- Eu disse que iremos devagar – sua voz é baixa e gentil – Na próxima vez, a gente se prepara e faz penetração, ok? Vamos aproveitar essa noite pra curtir um ao outro.

\- Você não vai sentir falta?

\- Há outras formas de a gente aproveitar esse momento, Yuu. E eu esperei tempo demais pra isso – um sorriso luminoso se acende nos lábios de seu companheiro – Que tal se você assumir o comando agora?

Não é necessário pedir duas vezes. Mesmo sendo menor em tamanho, Nishinoya é forte e bastante ligeiro, de modo que ele logo inverte as posições, deitando Asahi de costas sobre o colchão. Azumane deixa escapar um gemido quando o outro senta em seu colo e prende seu membro duro entre as coxas. Yuu lhe lança um olhar destemido antes de começar a se mover, para cima e para baixo, imitando a dinâmica de uma penetração. A respiração do maior se torna cada vez mais pesada à medida que seu prazer aumenta e ele busca retribuir tomando o falo de Yuu, ainda úmido de saliva, entre os dedos para masturbá-lo no mesmo ritmo.

Deitando sobre ele, Nishinoya põe-se a explorar seus ombros largos e bíceps fortes com a boca, mordiscando os músculos torneados, deixando sua marca sobre eles. Com a língua, Yuu segue a trilha formada pelas veias grossas que se estendem por debaixo de sua pele, deixando Asahi excitado e surpreso com todo aquele fascínio por seus braços. Os polegares de Nishinoya, que ainda guardam a aspereza adquirida durante os treinos de vôlei, massageiam seus mamilos para retribuir as carícias de antes.

\- Tá gostoso, Asahi?

\- Uhum. Continua!

Nishinoya sorri maldoso, aumentando a velocidade daquela cavalgada. A fricção das coxas do namorado em torno de seu pênis é prazerosa demais para se colocar em palavras, então Azumane apenas se entrega, sentindo o membro pulsando com força em meio aquele vai-e-vem. Buscando retribuir o tesão que as carícias lhe despertam, ele cospe na mão direita e torna a masturbar Yuu de forma ainda mais intensa, deslizando os dedos pela cabeça de seu membro. De olhos semicerrados, ele vê a expressão de desejo no rosto do namorado.

\- Quero gozar com você...

Ele apenas balança a cabeça, positivamente, para então pousar as mãos sobre a cintura de Nishinoya e fazê-lo escorregar por sobre suas pernas até que os dois membros duros voltem a se encontrar. Tomando-os entre os dedos, Asahi passa a masturbá-los de maneira conjunta, roçando um ao outro. Yuu acaba por levar uma das mãos, molhada de saliva, até as glandes sensíveis para massageá-las. Os gemidos se intensificam, misturando-se no ar, de modo que já não é possível distinguir entre a voz de um e outro.

E então a voz de Nishinoya torna a se elevar e o rapaz enterra o rosto em seu peito, arfando. Logo, Asahi sente o gozo quente do outro atingindo seu abdômen e melando seus dedos. Em vez de relaxar, Yuu continua com os movimentos, passando também a beijar toda a extensão de seu torso, procurando as áreas certas para fazê-lo atingir o orgasmo. Tanto sua respiração, quanto seu coração se aceleram, de modo que não tarda para que esse momento chegue: embalado pelos beijos e toques do namorado, Azumane fecha os olhos com força e goza, unindo seu sêmen ao Yuu.

Um silêncio tranquilo desce sobre eles. Asahi pensa em sugerir um banho, mas não ousa dizer uma só palavra ao sentir Yuu se aninhando junto a seu peito e o abraçando pelo pescoço. O rosto do outro está levemente vermelho, embora dominado por um ar de satisfação – e algo lhe diz que sua face traz aquela mesma expressão. Nishinoya distribui mais alguns beijos sobre seu rosto para então tomar seus lábios mais uma vez, com beijos curtos e suaves. Azumane busca retribuir da mesma forma, abraçando-o com firmeza.

\- Isso foi incrível, Asahi...

\- Foi – ele diz baixinho, sorrindo para o companheiro – Eu estou muito feliz.

Como que pego de surpresa pela declaração, Nishinoya arregala os olhos, porém, logo torna a sorrir.

\- Eu também.

Deitados nos braços um do outro, eles trocam carícias, beijos e palavras doces até que o sono os envolva. Yuu acaba por adormecer primeiro, tão exausto está devido a toda correria daquele dia. Antes de adormecer, Azumane observa o rosto do companheiro e sorri, pensando consigo mesmo que acaba de receber o melhor presente de aniversário de sua vida.

*******

O vento frio que sopra no final daquela manhã é a desculpa perfeita para que Yuu se sente mais próximo a ele, aproveitando que não há nenhuma divisória no banco para deitar a cabeça em seu ombro. O coração de Asahi se acelera um pouco, nervoso, todavia, logo volta a bater tranquilo quando o designer se recorda que eles estão em Nova York, onde as pessoas são muito mais abertas a aceitar um casal de homens demonstrando afeto em público. E mesmo que isso seja novo – tanto para si, quanto para Nishinoya –, é o menor quem toma a iniciativa, talvez inconsciente, de mostrar às demais pessoas que eles estão juntos. Isso aquece o peito de Azumane. Está tão feliz que quer mostrar ao mundo todo quem é seu namorado.

Yuu deixa escapar um bocejo enquanto mexe preguiçosamente na câmera, sua inseparável parceira ao redor mundo. Asahi ri baixinho, pois sabe que o relógio biológico de seu companheiro parece se perder no tempo quando Nishinoya acorda mais tarde do que de costume. Ambos ainda demoraram a sair da cama naquela manhã, uma vez que Yuu começou a beijar seu pescoço, ele retribuiu correndo as mãos pelo corpo do rapaz e uma coisa levou a outra até que eles aproveitassem mais um momento a dois. Seguiram então para o chuveiro, onde dividiram espaço num banho quente.

Quando chegaram à recepção, o café-da-manhã já havia sido encerrado, porém um dos funcionários recomendou-lhes uma padaria que ficava há poucas quadras dali. Enquanto comiam, repassaram os planos traçados por Asahi e decidiram quais passeios fariam naquele dia. Passaram então no hostel, para que Yuu pudesse trocar de roupa e pegar a câmera que, por sorte, estava carregada. Com mais uma breve caminhada, chegaram ao píer, onde se juntaram a outros poucos turistas que desafiavam o frio – e, talvez, a ressaca – do primeiro dia do ano para realizar um passeio panorâmico em torno da ilha de Manhattan. Quando a nau atraca, fazendo soar um apito alto e grave, Nishinoya se levanta num pulo e lhe oferece a mão direita.

\- Vamos?

Sorrindo, ele entrelaça os dedos aos do namorado, deixando-se conduzir até a fila que se forma para entrar no barco. Asahi ainda não conseguiu dominar o indescritível sentimento que lhe invade sempre que ele pensa em como suas mãos se encaixam perfeitamente – um sentimento que lhe aquece por inteiro e agita as borboletas que voam em seu estômago. Elas se separam apenas para vestir os coletes salva-vidas que são entregues por um dos funcionários da companhia de turismo, mas logo voltam buscar uma à outra.

\- Que tal sentarmos aqui por enquanto? Assim, dá pra aproveitar melhor a vista da cidade – Azumane sugere, parando diante de uma fileira de bancos – Depois a gente pode trocar de lado pra poder ver a Estátua da Liberdade. O barco está meio vazio mesmo.

\- Você descobriu isso montando os planos para o passeio? – o olhar de Nishinoya está cheio de curiosidade.

\- Ah, sim – ele cora levemente, coçando a nuca com a mão livre – Desculpa. É coisa de turista de primeira viagem, não é?

\- Eu achei super legal, Asahi!

\- S-sério?

\- Sim! Isso até vai me ajudar a tirar fotos melhores – Yuu aponta para a câmera pendurada em seu pescoço, e então leva a mesma mão ao queixo – Talvez eu devesse ter feito alguns planos desses também...

\- O que? Está dizendo que viajou sem planos?

\- Ah, não totalmente! – é a vez do menor corar – Mas em alguns lugares, eu apenas segui os conselhos dos nativos, sem ficar me preocupando muito com detalhes.

\- Isso é bem a sua cara!

Riem juntos após o comentário, sentando-se no local que o mais alto indicara. Uma rajada de vento frio varre o convés e as borboletas voltam a se agitar quando ele sente Yuu se aninhando junto ao seu corpo em busca de proteção. Antes de o barco partir, uma gravação ecoa pelo alto-falante, apresentando aos passageiros as instruções de segurança. Asahi tenta se concentrar em todas as recomendações, muito embora seu cérebro esteja muito mais atento ao leve roçar do polegar de Nishinoya contra as costas de sua mão. Com um novo apito, a embarcação começa a se mover, deslizando pelas águas geladas do Hudson.

Os arranha-céus se tornam mais visíveis à medida que eles se afastam da ilha, formando uma verdadeira selva de concreto no horizonte. Ao observar a luz do sol incidindo sobre as vidraças, como num filme futurista, Asahi não consegue evitar uma comparação com Tokyo. O marulhar do rio não demora a tomar o espaço das sirenes de emergência e do vai-e-vem dos carros, dando a impressão que eles estão diante de uma fotografia. Ocasionalmente, um guia turístico destaca uma ou outra construção, fazendo um breve resumo de sua história e destacando curiosidades. É quando Yuu se levanta, sorrindo para ele:

\- Vá até a beirada. As fotos aqui vão ficar lindas!

\- Você quer que eu apareça nas suas fotos? – sentindo o rosto envermelhecer novamente, Asahi tenta esconder sua face com o cachecol.

\- Claro! Que graça tem guardar apenas um monte de fotos de paisagens como recordação? – Nishinoya ri – Além do mais, você vai deixar a imagem ainda mais bonita.

Azumane morde o lábio inferior, sem jeito, mas cede aos pedidos do namorado. Apoiando na balaustrada, ele procura seguir os conselhos de Yuu, servindo de modelo para suas lentes. A cada orientação, o menor não perde a oportunidade de flertar descaradamente, arrancando risadas prazerosas dos lábios de Asahi. Trocaram então de lugar e foi a vez do mais alto se divertir como paparazzi, pois era impossível se manter sério diante das palhaçadas de Nishinoya à frente da câmera.

\- Ei, vamos tirar uma selfie! – Yuu o chama, agitando as mãos no ar.

\- Não é melhor pedir pra alguém bater uma foto nossa? Pra pegar a vista no fundo.

\- Uma selfie é bem mais legal! – o outro insiste, rindo – E o seu braço é comprido, então a paisagem vai ficar bacana!

\- Certo!

Eles aguardam o barco se aproximar da parte central da ilha. Para garantir um bom resultado, Nishinoya aciona a opção de fotografias em sequência para conseguir vários disparos num único clique e também um visor móvel que permite a eles ver o que as lentes estão captando. Asahi precisa se abaixar para que ambos apareçam na pequena tela, sentindo o coração bater mais rápido quando Yuu cola seu corpo ao dele. Seus rostos estão próximos, de modo que ele pode sentir a respiração quente do parceiro tocar sua pele.

\- Quando você estiver pronto.

\- Certo. Um, dois, três!

Asahi sorri para a câmera antes de apertar o botão. Consegue ouvir o som do primeiro flash, porém, logo se esquece do mundo à sua volta ao ser puxado para um beijo. A boca de Nishinoya tem gosto de bolo de chocolate e seus lábios sugam os de Azumane de forma lenta e gentil. Ao perceber que se tratava de uma surpresa, o maior buscou correspondê-lo de igual maneira, enquanto tentava manter o braço firme para conseguir uma boa foto – apesar de que ele não se importaria de repetir o processo caso necessário.

Ao fim do beijo, conferem as imagens pelo visor. A expressão confusa de Asahi nos primeiros flashes lhes faz rir, mas logo encontram uma em que tudo está perfeito: o beijo, os traços de seus rostos, a paisagem ao fundo...

\- Viu? Eu te disse que selfies eram muito melhores!

Para Asahi, resta apenas sorrir e concordar.

***

\- Uau...

Diante da vista maravilhosa que se descortina perante seus olhos, ele até mesmo se esquece do vento frio que castiga sua pele. Como se estivessem colados uns aos outros, prédios e mais prédios dominam a cena à esquerda e à direita, compondo a paisagem emoldurada pelas águas do rio. O único contraste vem do parque, que mais parece um felpudo tapete branco estendido bem no meio da cidade. Uma fumaça igualmente alva escapa dos lábios de Asahi quando ele suspira. Sabia que Nova York era enorme, mas é apenas agora, vendo tudo de cima, que aquela verdade lhe atinge em cheio.

\- Incrível, não é?

Ele balança a cabeça, concordando com Yuu. O frio na barriga causado pela altura já desapareceu por completo e Asahi se sente mais confiante para se aproximar da grade para melhor observar os detalhes daquela paisagem. A luz do sol, que aparece muito tímida por entre as nuvens, dá a impressão de que a cidade está congelada no tempo e se não fosse pelas vozes dos outros turistas que passeiam pelo terraço, Azumane pensaria que Nishinoya e ele estavam sozinhos no alto do Empire State.

\- Onde você acha que nós nos beijamos ontem? – Yuu pergunta, apontando para um Central Park coberto de neve.

\- Não foi muito longe de uma das entradas, mas não sei dizer qual – ele comenta, se aproximando de Nishinoya para se aconchegar junto a ele. Então, se permite acrescentar, em tom brincalhão: – E tecnicamente, nós nos beijamos hoje.

\- Hoje só virou hoje depois que eu dormi e acordei!

O menor ri, aproveitando-se para se recostar junto ao peito de Asahi. Os braços longos do estilista deslizam por sobre os ombros de Yuu, envolvendo-o carinhosamente, e suas mãos acabam por repousar sobre o coração do outro. Azumane pode senti-lo bater por debaixo do casaco grosso, agitado e quente, tão cheio de vida ele é.

\- Sabe, tem uma coisa que eu sempre achei engraçada...

Nishinoya estica o pescoço, fazendo com que a cabeça repouse junto ao peito do maior. Com a voz e o olhar cheios de curiosidade, ele pergunta:

\- O que?

\- Como as pessoas baixinhas são fascinadas por coisas altas.

\- Assim como eu sou doido por você?

Asahi sente as orelhas queimarem a ponto de sentir calor, enquanto Nishinoya praticamente gargalha com a sua reação. Aquela risada gostosa ecoa pelo céu, livre de qualquer barreira. Com o rosto ainda quente, ele abaixa a cabeça para cobrir o rosto do namorado com beijos.

***

\- Então, o que vai querer comer?

Embora seja tarde, Asahi não sentia fome até então. A pergunta de Yuu, contudo, basta para que seu estômago desperte com um ronco alto que lhe assusta e faz o outro rir. É como se aquela simples combinação de palavras tivesse trazido seu cérebro de volta à realidade após um longo tempo de dormência – e Azumane até mesmo teme que o beijo na virada do ano, a declaração de amor no hotel, a noite que passaram juntos e tudo o mais sejam apenas trechos de um longo sonho do qual ele está prestes a acordar. Precisa de um pouco de tempo para se acalmar. Um tempo breve, que termina com a mão de Yuu tocando-lhe o braço. Mesmo que o sorriso nos lábios de Nishinoya pareça coisa de sonho, seu calor e seu brilho são provas de que aquele dia é real.

\- Ei, grandalhão, vamos almoçar e descansar um pouco. Que tal?

Ele abana a cabeça, indicando que sim. Embora seja o primeiro dia do ano, muitos restaurantes estão abertos, recebendo os turistas que tomam as ruas da cidade. Com seu estômago de volta à ativa, Asahi se dá conta dos muitos aromas que o cercam, invadindo suas narinas sem qualquer cerimônia para lhe atiçar ainda mais o apetite. À esquerda e à direita, enfileiram-se restaurantes de culinárias dos mais diversos países – em suas vitrines, a decoração natalina divide espaço com as bandeiras nacionais. Azumane se lembra da maioria delas, pois todas um dia adentraram em sua casa na forma de adesivos colados em grandes caixas que vinha de muito, muito longe.

\- Tem comida de todo canto do mundo aqui! Pode escolher à vontade.

\- Eu? Mas e quanto a você?

\- Ah, eu já conheço praticamente um pouco de tudo! – Yuu se espreguiça, cruzando os dedos atrás da nuca – Por mim, qualquer coisa que você escolher está bom!

Nishinoya fala como se fosse uma escolha simples. Todavia, cada uma das bandeiras estendidas nas vidraças lembra a Asahi de algum prato mencionado nas cartas ou nas conversas pelo telefone. E ainda que eles se misturem em sua memória, a animação de Yuu ao descrevê-los faz com que todos pareçam ser igualmente deliciosos! Também é a primeira vez que eles comerão fora e Azumane quer que a ocasião seja especial, logo, precisa fazer uma boa escolha. Lembra-se então de que, tecnicamente, trata-se da segunda vez, já que tomaram o café da manhã juntos antes do passeio. Mordendo de leve o lábio inferior, ele sacode a cabeça. Todos os restaurantes parecem muito aconchegantes, mas como saber se a comida é boa? E o atendimento? E...

\- Você está pensando demais...

Ele fica um tanto corado, porém, acaba rindo. Até mesmo alguém que o conheça pouco seria capaz de ver a indecisão transparecendo em seu rosto.

\- Desculpe. Eu apenas quero que seja algo especial, sabe?

Os olhos de Yuu cintilam, como se tomados por uma chama vívida.

\- Qualquer coisa que você decidir será especial!

Se há algo da personalidade de Nishinoya que sempre surpreende Asahi é sua capacidade de descomplicar as coisas. E também a facilidade com que o namorado lhe faz corar, contudo, ele já se acostumou a isso. Oferecendo um sorriso tranquilo ao outro, Azumane passeia pela rua com os olhos, os quais se detêm sobre uma vitrine colorida de um restaurante lotado. Eles se aproximam para ver melhor. O lugar é pequeno e de aparência aconchegante. Lá dentro, garçons vão e vem com grandes bandejas repletas de pratos, dançando entre as mesas lotadas. Um grupo toca música ao vivo, fazendo com que os fregueses mais animados participem da agitação batendo palmas. Flores vermelhas enfeitam o ambiente, compondo a decoração ao de pequenos barris decorativos, antigas panelas de metal e outros objetos que evocam a vida no campo. As paredes estão cheias de porta-retratos – há fotos de paisagens, celebridades, cenas de filmes...

\- É aqui.

\- Ótimo! Eu estava mesmo com saudades de comida italiana!

O sorriso de aprovação nos lábios de Yuu faz Asahi ter uma certeza: para que algo seja especial, basta a companhia de quem se ama.

***

\- Então, o que acha dessas?

Asahi apoia o queixo sobre o ombro direito de Yuu para ver melhor a tela do computador. Encostado em um grande travesseiro fofo apoiado na cabeceira da cama, ele envolve o corpo do namorado, que está sentado entre suas pernas enquanto mexe no notebook equilibrado sobre uma pilha de almofadas. A única peça de roupa que recai sobre os dois amantes é um grosso cobertor que se estende sobre as costas de Azumane e acaba por cair sobre os braços de Nishinoya como uma cascata felpuda. Apesar do calor do quarto, se sentiam ainda mais próximos um do outro aconchegados daquela maneira.

\- Ficaram lindas. Vai postar todas?

Ainda não era bem cinco da tarde quando a noite começou a cair, deixando as ruas mais frias. No caminho de volta, partiu de Asahi a ideia para que Yuu dormisse no hotel mais uma vez. “Ora, ora! Quem diria que um rapaz bem comportado como você sugeriria algo assim?”, Nishinoya provocou, com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios. Azumane ficou encabulado e levou alguns segundos para elaborar uma resposta à altura. “Talvez eu não seja tão bem comportado assim”. Cerca de meia hora depois, atravessaram discretamente a recepção do hotel, se aproveitando que o local estava lotado.

\- Sim! Pensei em fazer um álbum virtual. E já até escolhi a foto de capa!

Yuu então lhe mostra uma foto que ele ainda não havia visto – a selfie do beijo, tirada durante o passeio de barco naquela manhã. Um misto de emoções toma conta do peito de Asahi. Alegria, ansiedade, desejo, temor. Seus braços envolvem Nishinoya com força e sua cobre o rosto do namorado de beijos, arrancando uma gargalhada do outro. O menor se vira devagar para poder abraçá-lo pelo pescoço, correspondendo às carícias.

\- Gostou?

\- Sim, mas... – ele faz uma breve pausa, pois quer se expressar da melhor maneira possível para não magoar seu companheiro – Eu admiro sua coragem, Yuu. Levei anos pra me assumir, sempre sentido medo do que poderia acontecer. Você sabe que assim que postar essa foto, não haverá volta. Digo, as pessoas vão dizer coisas, assim como disseram pra mim. E algumas vão simplesmente sumir da sua vida.

\- Fodam-se essas pessoas, Asahi! – diz o menor, em alto e bom som – Eu esperei seis anos pra poder ficar com você e não vão ser alguns idiotas que vão me fazer mudar de ideia!

Azumane sorri, envolvendo o rosto do namorado com as mãos e o puxando para um beijo doce.

\- Como eu disse, você é muito corajoso.

\- Não – Nishinoya logo emenda, virando-se para poder encará-lo melhor – Corajoso foi você, que se assumiu assim que se sentiu seguro e confiante! Levei anos pra me entender e, mesmo quando eu soube o que era isso, continuei me escondendo. Não quero mais me esconder, Asahi! Não só por minha causa, mas por você. Por nós!

A cada palavra dita, as mãos de Azumane puxam o outro para mais perto, até que eles estejam mais uma vez nos braços um do outro.

\- Eu apenas quero que você pense bem. E use o tempo que precisar – Asahi disse com tranquilidade, repousando sua testa junto à de Yuu – Eu serei o seu namorado, não importa como.

\- Já tomei minha decisão – a firmeza na voz de Nishinoya é envolta em gentileza – Quero que todos saibam que eu te amo.

Eles voltam a se beijar. Um beijo intenso, demorado, no qual as línguas se roçam em sintonia. As mãos de Yuu voltam a brincar com seus cabelos compridos, enquanto Asahi pensa apenas em se entregar por inteiro aquele homem que não pensa duas vezes em dar um passo tão importante para que possam ser felizes juntos. Ele deixa que Nishinoya dite o ritmo, que tome sua boca como desejar, buscando corresponder a cada pequeno gesto de seu parceiro. Quando seus lábios se separam para que os amantes possam recobrar o fôlego, Yuu lhe lança um pequeno sorriso antes de se virar para o computador. Azumane ouve os dedos batendo ligeiros sobre o teclado, mas ainda não ousa olhar – algo dentro de si lhe diz que isso quebraria o encanto da cena. Por isso, ele aguarda.

\- O que acha?

\- “Curtindo o primeiro dia do ano com meu namorado em Nova York. É o aniversário dele, mas quem ganhou o maior presente fui eu” – e à medida que o maior lê aquelas linhas, sua voz vai se tornando embargada pelo choro – “Eu te amo demais, Asahi! Esperei tempo demais pra te dizer isso e agora vou te dizer todos os dias...”

\- “E que esse seja o primeiro de muitos aniversários que vamos passar juntos. Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa e eu te desejo tudo do bom e do melhor. Amo você!” – Yuu completou a frase por ele, sorrindo de orelha a orelha – Você gostou, meu chorão?

\- Claro que sim! Ficou lindo. Eu amo você também, Yuu!

Nishinoya enxuga as lágrimas de seu rosto e então lhe beija em torno dos olhos, fazendo-o rir. Então, Yuu entrelaça os dedos ao dele, também percorrendo com os lábios as costas de sua mão.

\- Vamos postar isso juntos!

Fazendo que sim com a cabeça, Asahi deixa que o namorado guie sua mão até o touchpad, deslizando o cursor até o botão para realizar a postagem. Eles trocam um último olhar antes de clicarem, ao mesmo tempo, naquela opção.

\- Feito! – contente, Nishinoya fecha o notebook.

\- Pensei que você quisesse esperar para ver as reações das pessoas.

\- Depois nós vemos – o menor se estica, deixando o aparelho sobre o criado-mudo – Agora eu tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer e todas elas envolvem você.

Asahi precisa admitir que aquela é uma ideia bem mais interessante.

***

Abraçados diante da van, Asahi e Nishinoya trocaram seu quinto ou sexto beijo de despedida. Ou seria o sétimo? Já perderam as contas. Enquanto prova dos lábios do namorado, Azumane agradece pela falta de pontualidade de alguns de seus colegas, pois cada minuto a mais que ele passa com Nishinoya é como um pequeno e valioso presente. Aquecidos nos braços um do outro, o vento invernal não os incomoda. Até mesmo a neve parece ter dado uma trégua para que os dois amantes possam prolongar o momento ao máximo. Quando seus lábios se separam, os dois se observam em silêncio, trocando sorrisos de cumplicidade.

\- Ei, Azumane! – Ayukawa-san tenta soar irritada, mas Asahi consegue identificar uma certa doçura em sua voz – Já conferiu se sua bagagem está toda no carro? Não vá ficar de amasso e largar suas coisas no hotel!

O casal ri da brincadeira, sem se afastar sequer um centímetro.

\- Sim, está tudo aí! – Asahi responde.

\- E eu conferi tudo! – logo emenda Yuu.

\- Hunf! Que eficiência! – com um sorriso irônico, Ayukawa-san entra na brincadeira – Ah, ali estão os retardatários. Nomura-san vai ficar sabendo sobre essas duas lesmas se acabarmos perdendo o voo.

O motorista da van se oferece para ajudar os últimos passageiros a guardarem suas bagagens. A compreensão de que o tempo ao lado de Yuu está se esgotando faz um alarme soar na mente de Asahi. Agarrando o companheiro pelos ombros, ele o beija mais uma vez, de forma tão intensa que Nishinoya até mesmo se surpreende. Logo, o menor lhe corresponde, puxando-o para mais perto. Azumane quer percorrer cada canto da boca de seu companheiro, quer gravar na memória o gosto de sua saliva, o calor de sua pele, a maciez de seus lábios... Quer guardar recordações o suficiente até fevereiro, quando Yuu voltará para casa e ele poderá beijá-lo daquela forma muitas e muitas vezes.

E Nishinoya deseja o mesmo. Ele sente isso. A língua desliza com avidez por sua boca, as mãos pequenas e fortes lhe agarram pelo pescoço, o corpo coberto de agasalhos se encaixa em seus braços como se existisse para repousar ali... Asahi até mesmo diria que consegue sentir o coração do parceiro batendo na mesma cadência que o seu, por debaixo das roupas pesadas. Eles prosseguem com a carícia, até que o desejo queime o que lhes resta de fôlego, fazendo os lábios se separarem. Os amantes voltam a se encarar, corados, cada um com um sorriso encabulado no rosto.

\- Uau, isso que é um beijo de cinema, Azumane!

Um dos designers diz. Asahi sequer se lembra o nome dele, mas o rapaz lhe dá um tapa no ombro ao se dirigir para a entrada da van, como se eles fossem velhos amigos. O outro não faz qualquer comentário, embora tenha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

\- Precisamos ir agora – a voz de Ayukawa-san se torna mais séria e Azumane entende que se trata de uma ordem – Nishinoya-san, estaremos esperando você para o teste quando retornar ao Japão.

\- Obrigado, Ayukawa-san!

Os dois trocam uma pequena mesura antes de a mulher adentrar o veículo.

\- Faça uma boa viagem, grandalhão! – com um sorriso, Yuu o abraça com força, fazendo com que ele retribua o gesto – Mal posso esperar pra te ver de novo.

\- Cuide-se, Yuu. Eu estarei te esperando. Amo você!

\- Eu também amo você. Agora vá ou o avião vai te deixar para trás!

Os dois riem e trocam um último beijo, mais doce e rápido, antes que Asahi entre no carro. Em pé junto a uma das fileiras de assentos mais ao fundo, Ayukawa-san o aguarda. Fazendo um movimento leve com a cabeça, ele agradece por poder se sentar à janela. Do outro lado do vidro, Yuu lhe sorri de orelha a orelha, mandando beijos e acenando com as mãos. Azumane retribui, sem se importar com os olhares de seus colegas de trabalho, que assistem aquela cena com curiosidade. Seus olhos estão fixos em Nishinoya, que acompanha a van por alguns metros, até que o veículo acelere em direção ao aeroporto. E basta a imagem do parceiro desaparecer diante de seus olhos para que as lágrimas de saudade comecem a rolar por seu rosto.

***

Já faz alguns dias que Asahi se deita mais cedo. Adotou o hábito não por questões de saúde ou para melhorar o desempenho no trabalho – sua motivação está única e exclusivamente fundamentada nos desejos que seu coração sente. À medida que Yuu avança em direção ao Oeste dos Estados Unidos, mais e mais fuso-horários se interpõem entre eles, alimentando a distância do tempo. Por isso, ele agora vai para o quarto pouco após o jantar e aguarda, em silêncio, a chegada do sono. Foi difícil se ajustar no começo, porém, o esforço vale a pena: ser desperto em plena madrugada para poder ver e ouvir Nishinoya narrando suas aventuras pelas terras do Tio Sam é uma recompensa valiosa para um sacrifício tão pequeno.

A conversa se estende pela noite adentro, sem hora para terminar. Yuu lhe conta detalhes sobre cidades e pessoas, parques e monumentos, pratos de comida e festas públicas... Fala também do quanto sente saudade de Asahi. Isso basta para que Nishinoya se esqueça dos lugares por onde passou e das coisas que viu para elevar seus olhos em direção ao futuro e revelar tudo o que planeja fazer quando eles se reencontrarem. Nesses momentos, Azumane sente um aperto no peito, manifestação da vontade de querer atravessar a tela do telefone para poder tomar o namorado nos braços e beijar sua boca. Enquanto a distância entre eles ainda persiste, ele oferece a Yuu sua companhia, seu sorriso, suas palavras, lembrando ao companheiro que, em breve, voltarão a ficar juntos novamente. Ainda que isso faça brotar um sorriso nos lábios de Yuu, não é o bastante para suprir as saudades que um sente do outro.

As conversas na madrugada prosseguem, com as viagens de Nishinoya ficando cada vez mais em segundo plano. A Trilha da Liberdade em Boston, o Aquário de Chicago, as luzes de Las Vegas... São lugar incríveis, é verdade! Mas não parecem tão interessantes quando os dois podem conversar sobre uma série de planos para depois de fevereiro. Se tudo der certo, Yuu se mudará para Tokyo. Se tudo der certo, eles precisarão de um apartamento maior, onde poderão espalhar os presentes da volta ao mundo por todos os cantos e criar plantas ou até mesmo um cachorro. Se tudo der certo, os amigos da Karasuno virão visitá-los aos finais de semana. E também seus pais. A família de Yuu ainda não digeriu a ideia do namoro, mas ele assegura que tudo é apenas uma questão de tempo. Asahi assente, pronto para ficar ao lado do companheiro, pois sabe muito bem que apenas o tempo é capaz de fazer os pais reconhecerem o valor das decisões de seus filhos.

Contudo, o tempo também é indomável, a ponto de ser até mesmo cruel. Os olhos de Asahi, ansiosos, examinam o calendário, contando os dias para o retorno de Yuu. Munido de uma caneta vermelha, ele assinala cada dia passado como se tivesse conquistado uma grande vitória. E como se o tempo caçoasse dele, janeiro parece se multiplicar, passando dos habituais 31 dias para cinquenta ou então cem, os quais passam de forma lenta e quase imperceptível. Por outro lado, quando eles falam ao telefone, as horas passam rápidas como um rio revolto, devorando os poucos instantes de seus dias que os dois amantes podem compartilhar. Yuu sabe muito bem que Asahi precisa dormir um pouco mais antes de ir para o trabalho, então, eles se despedem antes do sol nascer em Tokyo.

\- Eu odeio esse horário. Queria passar mais tempo conversando com você.

O tempo não ouvirá a súplica de Nishinoya. Por isso, Azumane tenta confortar o namorado:

\- Podemos estar distantes no tempo, mas quando você chegar à Califórnia, estará bem mais perto de casa. E de mim.

Na pequena tela em suas mãos, Yuu sorri.

\- Até amanhã, Asahi. Amo você.

\- Também te amo. Durma bem.

***

Certa noite, Asahi desperta estranhando a altura do toque de seu telefone. Ainda embriagado de sono, desliza o dedo pela tela, mas o aparelho continua a tocar. Leva alguns minutos para perceber que não se trata de uma videochamada e sim da campainha da porta da frente. Coçando os olhos, ele vê que passa da meia-noite. “Quem diabos pode ser a uma hora destas?” Devagar, ele se levanta, ouvindo o som se tornar cada vez mais insistente. A contragosto, acelera o passo em direção à porta, pensando que só pode se tratar de uma emergência ou de algum vizinho bêbado que perdeu as chaves.

\- Já vai! Já vai! – o grito parece atiçar ainda mais a compulsão que seu visitante misterioso sente em tocar a campainha – Eu disse que já estou indo!

Quando está a uns poucos passos da porta, o som cessa de repente. Asahi se detém, mordendo o lábio inferior perante aquele estranho silêncio. Mal tem tempo para pensar no que fazer, pois logo percebe que a pessoa misteriosa está passando uma folha de papel por debaixo da porta. Os batimentos de seu coração se aceleram por um instante e ele até mesmo pensa em ligar para a polícia, todavia, ele conhece muito bem aquela caligrafia. Apressando o passo, ele toma a curta mensagem com as mãos.

“Na Califórnia, eu poderia até estar mais perto de casa, mas ainda continuava muito longe de você”.

Ele precisa reler o texto muitas e muitas vezes para entender o que está acontecendo. Quando se dá conta, leva as mãos trêmulas de ansiedade em direção à porta, praticamente se digladiando com a chave e com a maçaneta. Assim que consegue abri-la, braços envolvem seu pescoço, um par de pernas abraça sua cintura, e lábios doces tomam sua boca num beijo quente e cheio de saudade. Asahi tem de se equilibrar para que ambos não caiam no chão, encostando o corpo de Yuu contra a parede para poder segurá-lo com mais firmeza e poder corresponder ao parceiro. Lentamente, ele procura se sentar no chão, acomodando Nishinoya em seu colo, sem que seus lábios se afastem. Quando aquela carícia lhes esgota o fôlego, eles se separam rapidamente para recobrar a respiração antes que voltem a se beijar mais uma vez. E outra, e mais outra.

\- Oi, grandalhão! – Yuu lhe diz, com ambas as mãos em torno de seu rosto, olhando-o fixamente – Eu voltei.

Asahi chega a pensar que aquilo tudo não passa de um sonho, porém, uma surpresa como aquela é a cara de Nishinoya. E por mais que a felicidade tome conta de si, a ponto de lhe marejar os olhos, não consegue deixar de pensar que o namorado retornou antes da data marcada.

\- Mas e o resto de sua viagem? Você ainda tinha planos...

\- Mudei meus planos.

\- Por minha causa? – o tom de preocupação em sua voz é notável – Yuu, eu jamais perdoaria se você desistiu do seu sonho por minha causa!

\- Já vivi bastante esse sonho, Asahi. Agora, quero viver outro, que é ficar com você – a voz firme e segura de Nishinoya faz com que o maior esqueça-se de suas angústias para deixar o parceiro falar – Algum dia, eu darei outra volta ao mundo. Vou conhecer lugares onde não fui e revisitar todos os países por onde eu passei. E você virá comigo!

\- Yuu... eu... – as dúvidas tentam novamente tomar conta de seu coração, mas ele as refreia. Diante da confiança que seu namorado deposita nele, Azumane sente apenas o desejo de correspondê-lo à altura. Ainda com lágrimas nos olhos, ele se permite sorrir – Eu adoraria! Vamos trabalhar e juntar dinheiro para conhecer o mundo todo!

Acariciando seu rosto, Nishinoya o encara com um sorriso tranquilo e encosta a testa à dele. Sussurrando baixinho, ele torna a abraçar Asahi, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro direito.

\- Eu estava certo...

\- Certo? Quanto ao que, Yuu?

\- Que nessa viagem, eu acabaria encontrando algo especial – ele sente uma lágrima escorrendo contra seu pescoço – Só não imaginei que fosse uma pessoa que estava ao meu lado o tempo todo.

Asahi o abraça de volta, com força, e eles ficam em silêncio por um longo tempo, apenas trocando carícias e beijos junto à porta do apartamento. Uma lufada de vento faz com que eles se arrepiem de frio, trazendo-os de volta à realidade.

\- Vamos trazer suas malas pra dentro. Você quer que eu faça algo para comer?

\- Não, mas um banho iria bem – e após uma rápida pausa, Yuu pisca para ele, de maneira maliciosa – Ainda mais com a sua companhia.

\- Posso cuidar disso. Até mesmo por que amanhã é sábado e eu não preciso acordar cedo.

\- Então vamos aproveitar bastante – Nishinoya lhe beija o canto da boca – E semana que vem, vou estar pronto pra entrevista com o pessoal da sua empresa.

\- Você disse a eles que viria?

\- Não. Não avisei ninguém, na verdade – o menor ri, travesso – Mas quero resolver esse lance do emprego antes de ir ver meus pais. Se tudo der certo, a boa notícia vai amolecê-los um pouco.

\- Sei como é. Precisei fazer o mesmo com meu pai – usando um tom brincalhão, Asahi continua – Depois você volta para Tokyo, viver com o delinquente da época da escola que te fez gostar de homens?

\- Se tudo correr bem! – um riso gostoso escapa da boca de Yuu, mas ele logo assume um tom mais sério – Isso se você me deixar ficar aqui.

E Asahi entende a importância daquele momento. Por isso, ele assente com a cabeça, de maneira gentil, antes de tomar a boca do namorado em outro beijo, carinhoso e lento.

\- É o que eu mais quero – ele procura dizer com a mesma firmeza que o companheiro se valeu ainda a pouco – Afinal, esse também é o meu sonho.

Diante do sorriso brilhante que surge nos lábios de Yuu, ele tem a certeza de que tudo dará certo.

***

Asahi leva algum tempo encarando o próprio rosto refletido no espelho. Mesmo que tudo tenha voltado ao normal há alguns meses, ele ainda estranha a simples possibilidade de andar livremente pelas ruas, sem ter de utilizar máscaras ou se preocupar com todos os objetos que suas mãos tocam. A vacina imunizou seu corpo, mas será preciso tempo para apagar os efeitos psicológicos que o vírus deixou. Por isso a imagem diante de seus olhos lhe fascina tanto. É um fascínio que vem não pelas mudanças que sua face carrega, e sim, nasce do fato de que ele está a quilômetros e quilômetros de sua casa após quase um ano sem colocar os pés para fora da porta, exceto quando estritamente necessário. A sensação apenas cresce quando ele se lembra de que a Dinamarca é apenas a primeira parada de uma viagem sem data para terminar.

Muita coisa havia mudado em 2020. Yuu e ele aprenderam a lavar embalagens, assistiram tudo o que havia disponível em streaming, limparam o apartamento apenas para afastar o tédio. E apesar de o local ser mais do que o apertado cubículo onde moravam antes, os ponteiros do relógio se negavam a correr. Também cozinharam – e queimaram – muitos pratos novos, de modo que Nishinoya havia pegado gosto por fotografar toda nova experiência – as que obtinham bons resultados, na verdade – para exibir seus dotes culinários nas redes sociais. Mas todos aqueles meses juntos não foram apenas mares de rosas. Tiveram de dividir o quarto convertido em escritório por mais tempo, o que gerava algumas discussões sobre o barulho da máquina de costura ou a escuridão necessária para se analisar as fotos. Como dois velhos rabugentos, brigaram sobre como lavar a roupa, pagar as contas e toda sorte de bobagens. Bastava então alguns minutos para que pedissem desculpas um ao outro, trocando as caras feias por beijos e abraços que rapidamente evoluíam para algo maior. Assim, fizeram sexo em todos os cômodos, sobre todas as superfícies disponíveis, em todas as posições que puderam imaginar.

E esse é outro fator que lhe causa estranhamento. Após quase um mês viajando pela Escandinávia como parte de um projeto pessoal que ele chamara de “Return to Normalcy”, Yuu preferiu não acompanhá-lo no banho, que poderia ter se convertido na primeira de muitas transas ao redor do mundo. A decisão, porém, tem uma boa causa: Nishinoya quer sair para jantar fora. “Vamos a algum lugar romântico e especial”, ele lhe disse, com um sorriso misterioso nos lábios. Asahi aproveitou que a ideia partiu de seu companheiro para sugerir que fossem ao restaurante na cobertura do hotel – de onde, segundo o site do lugar, tinha-se “a mais bela vista de Copenhagen”. Yuu pareceu um tanto admirado com a sugestão, mas a aceitou prontamente, muito para o alívio de Azumane, que quase vira a surpresa que ele preparara com todo o cuidado quase ir por água abaixo algumas horas antes.

O Polo Norte é muito diferente dos hostels que Yuu frequentou durante sua primeira volta ao mundo. Trata-se de um hotel requintado, instalado num prédio cuja arquitetura evoca o início do século XX, e que conta com quartos amplos, piscina, barzinho... enfim, todos os confortos que um quatro estrelas pode oferecer. Asahi, de início, se sentiu um tanto culpado ao pensar nos gastos com as diárias, todavia, esse é um pequeno luxo que Nishinoya e ele agora podem comprar. Além do mais, era divertido ver a reação de seus amigos quando ele lhes contava que ambos se encontrariam no Polo Norte sem oferecer mais explicações.

Os dois haviam feito muitos sacrifícios ao longo dos últimos três anos para fazer daquela a viagem de seus sonhos. Apesar de todos os esforços de seus superiores, eles deixaram a companhia de Nomura juntos, no mesmo dia. Yuu se firmara como um fotógrafo emergente e havia vendido algumas de suas produções por um bom dinheiro, além de aceitar alguns contratos publicitários de quando em quando. Já Asahi se aproveitava de ter construído um nome no mundo da moda para atuar como designer independente. Ainda que a falta de um vínculo fixo tenha lhe assustado num primeiro momento, logo tomou gosto pela liberdade que aquela nova posição lhe trazia. A cada nova coleção, choviam convites de trabalho por parte das grandes companhias, de modo que ele podia escolher os projetos mais interessantes e negociar um salário melhor. Geralmente, dava preferência a Ayukawa-san, que iniciara uma própria marca de sucesso e sempre lhe telefonava para saber sobre suas últimas criações. Isso não significava que estavam ricos, mas que podiam levar uma vida confortável, em um apartamento espaçoso o suficiente onde eles conseguiram cobrir as paredes e estantes com todos os presentes que Yuu lhe enviara ao longo de 2018.

Queriam começar a viagem em grande estilo e o Polo Norte era o lugar ideal. O clima romântico do local aparecia com destaque no site do hotel. “Perfeito para casais apaixonados”, dizia um vídeo publicitário que apresentava diferentes atividades para serem feitas a dois. Outro, assinalava que, para além de um grande salão em estilo clássico, o restaurante na cobertura contava com espaços privativos com varandas individuais, das quais se tinha uma bela vista da cidade. Seguia-se então uma sequência de diferentes casais aproveitando o momento – um rapaz e uma moça brindando, um senhor e uma senhora negros dançando, dois homens apreciando a paisagem noturna, num meio abraço... “Viva momentos especiais em um cenário deslumbrante”, embalava a voz suave e aveludada da narradora, enquanto o filme mostrava uma mulher pedindo a companheira em casamento. Asahi culpava justamente esse vídeo por ter agido de forma tão impulsiva e reservado uma mesa para Yuu e ele.

E, por muito pouco, ele quase deixara a própria surpresa passar. Na verdade, Azumane tinha certeza que havia feito a reserva para a noite após sua chegada à Dinamarca, pois ele sabia que o voo poderia atrasar. O funcionário da recepção que o atendeu, todavia, informou que a única reserva atribuída ao seu quarto era para aquela mesma noite – para sua sorte, Nishinoya havia se afastado para atender ao telefona naquele exato momento. “Devo ter me confundido”, foi o único pensamento que cruzou sua cabeça enquanto ele agradecia, aliviado, por seu avião ter chego no horário. Afinal de contas, o importante é aproveitar o momento. Por isso, ele seca os cabelos compridos, prendendo-os num coque elegante, escova os dentes e passa seu perfume favorito, o qual Yuu tanto gosta. Quer que a noite seja perfeita.

\- Ei, grandalhão! Vamos! – a voz animada de Nishinoya o chama do outro lado da porta.

\- Já vai! Já vai!

Rindo, Asahi prende uma toalha branca em torno da cintura antes de deixar o banheiro. A vista que ele tem ao adentrar o quarto é de tirar o fôlego: vestindo um elegante blazer azul-marinho, calça social da mesma cor, camisa branca e uma gravata prateada, Yuu o aguarda, parecendo um tanto ansioso. Tal expressão muda radicalmente quando os olhos castanhos vislumbram o torso nu de Azumane, cedendo lugar para um sorriso provocante e carregado de desejo. Acompanhando cada passo de sua aproximação, Azumane sorri da mesma forma. Na ponta dos pés, Nishinoya se estica para beijar-lhe a boca, enquanto suas mãos passeiam pelo peitoral de seu namorado. Asahi queima. Sente vontade de lhe arrancar a roupa e fazer amor com ele pelo resto da noite. No entanto, há algo que ele precisa fazer antes e, por isso, luta contra a tentação de puxar Yuu para junto de seu corpo ainda úmido.

\- Não me canso de ver como você é gostoso... – sussurrando, Nishinoya escorrega os dedos em direção ao volume que se formou por debaixo da toalha, detendo-se antes de tocá-lo – Ainda bem que vamos jantar aqui no hotel. Será mais fácil voltar para o quarto.

\- Devia ser um crime você me provocar dessa forma – Asahi responde, tornando a beijar os lábios do namorado e inalando o aroma de seu perfume. E ele se recorda do quanto sentiu saudades de Yuu – Você está lindo, mas eu vou curtir tirar cada peça de roupa que você está vestindo quando voltarmos.

\- E eu vou adorar te ajudar. Agora, se vista logo antes que eu não responda por mim.

Tirando a toalha de sua cintura, Nishinoya se senta na cama como se estivesse prestes a assistir a um grande espetáculo. Asahi ri, tomando parte na brincadeira. Ele caminha até a mala para buscar suas roupas, apenas para se surpreender com o fato de que elas já está cuidadosamente penduradas em cabides.

\- Pedi pro pessoal do hotel passar tudo a ferro – Nishinoya se adiante em dizer – Quero que você esteja lindo essa noite!

\- Então eu não estou lindo todos os outros dias? – rindo, ele provoca o namorado, que o responde com uma pequena careta.

\- Besta! Você entendeu!

Às gargalhadas, Asahi começa a se vestir. Mesmo sendo ele o profissional da área de moda, Yuu também tem um senso bem apurado para se vestir bem. Escolheu para ele um blazer cinza, uma camisa azul clara e uma calça cáqui de alfaiataria – roupas novas, que Azumane comprou especialmente para a viagem. O maior se veste, devagar, trocando sorrisos maliciosos com o espectador atento que lhe devora com os olhos. Quando já está quase pronto, Nishinoya salta da cama para ajudá-lo a vestir o blazer.

\- Se eu tivesse que pensar rápido pra decidir se você fica mais sexy com ou sem roupas, minha cabeça ia fundir! – o menor diz, ficando de frente para ele a fim de lhe dar mais um beijo.

\- Então não pense – ele responde, provando da boca de seu parceiro – Apenas aproveite.

\- Aprendeu essa comigo?

\- Pode apostar que sim!

Mal deixam o quarto e Yuu aproveita para entrelaçar os dedos aos seus, lhe oferecendo um sorriso gentil e tranquilo. Asahi corresponde ao toque, roçando levemente o polegar às costas da mão do namorado. A ideia de andar de mãos dadas em público lhe causa um certo frio na barriga, porém, também desperta uma sensação boa, a qual ele não consegue descrever. Enquanto cruzam o corredor acarpetado e limpo em direção ao elevador, eles cruzam com outros hóspedes que os cumprimentam de forma educada, porém discreta, antes de continuarem seus próprios caminhos.

\- A Dinamarca é um lugar bem avançado com relação a nós – o tom de empolgação de Nishinoya aqueceu seu coração – Você sabia que aqui foi o primeiro país a aceitar o registro de união civil entre pessoas do mesmo sexo?

\- Sim. Eu andei lendo um pouco sobre isso antes da viagem – na verdade, ele lera muito, porém, Yuu em breve descobriria isso – Isso é bom. Me faz pensar se algum dia teremos algo assim no Japão.

\- Um dia. Logo! – o sorriso nos lábios de Nishinoya exibe sua sempre inabalável confiança, a qual também leva Asahi a pensar que tudo há de melhorar em breve.

O elevador logo os conduz até a cobertura. Quando as portas se abrem, revelam uma ampla vidraça, a partir da qual se descortina uma paisagem de simpáticas casinhas coloridas, torres elevadas e um rio entrecortado por pontes. Lá embaixo, adultos e crianças tomam conta das calçadas, enquanto carros e bicicletas dividem espaço nas ruas – todos desejando aproveitar os últimos instantes de sol de mais um dia quente de verão. Aninhados um ao lado do outro, Yuu e ele acompanham o movimento intenso.

\- Amanhã, estaremos lá embaixo! – Nishinoya diz, animado.

\- Já traçou algum plano para os nossos passeios?

\- Pensei que você fosse o rapaz dos planos!

\- Meu namorado disse que eu planejo demais as coisas – rindo, Asahi pisca para seu parceiro – Por isso, estou tentando relaxar.

\- Justo! Seu namorado é um homem muito inteligente! – Yuu sorri de orelha a orelha – Já o meu me ensinou que planos podem ser importantes e nos ajudar em várias situações!

\- Ah, ele deve ser alguém bastante inteligente também!

\- Ele é! Tire os olhos dele!

Os dois se abraçam e trocam mais um beijo antes de atravessar o jardim que os conduz até o restaurante. É um espaço pequeno, mas aconchegante, formado por canteiros repletos de rosas, dálias e margaridas das mais diversas cores dispostos em torno de uma fonte central. Há também vasos com pequenas árvores e trepadeiras que se enroscam por varais acima de suas cabeças. Bancos de madeira estão espalhados local, voltados tanto para a cidade, quanto para o interior do próprio jardim.

\- Podíamos tirar algumas fotos aqui amanhã.

\- Sim. É um lugar muito bonito!

A porta de acesso para o restaurante é ampla e composta por quatro folhas de madeira clara, adornada com entalhes nas laterais que lembram flocos de neve. Na parte central de cada folha, há vidraças panorâmicas que oferecem uma vista para a sala de espera do local, ainda vazia. Nas vidraças das duas folhas centrais, lê-se “Restaurante Ártico”. Os namorados trocam um olhar e riem do contraste entre o ambiente que remete ao frio e o verão quente de Copenhagen.

À medida que se aproximam da entrada, Asahi sente o coração acelerar. Quer surpreender Yuu com a reserva no espaço privativo, mas quer fazer isso de forma natural e elegante. Em sua mente, ele tenta repassar todas as frases que formulou para causar o efeito desejado. “Boa noite. Há uma reserva em meu nome”. “Boa noite. Há uma reserva especial em meu nome”. “Boa noite. Meu companheiro e eu temos uma reserva especial para o jantar”. Todas as opções se pareciam, porém, a cada hora, uma delas lhe parecia melhor do que a outra, tornando tudo ainda mais difícil de resolver. Ao vê-los se aproximar, o metre sorriu e adiantou-se a qualquer coisa que Azumane poderia lhe dizer:

\- Boa noite, cavalheiros. Poderiam me informar o número do quarto, por favor?

\- Boa noite! – e antes que ele pudesse dizer algo, Yuu, como de costume, assumiu a frente – Estamos nos quarto 215!

Asahi, contudo, notou algo de diferente no tom do companheiro. Era como se Nishinoya tivesse passado ao homem alguma espécie de código. O metre arqueou as sobrancelhas e deixou escapar um pequeno “oh” de admiração e pediu-lhes “um momento” antes de desaparecer porta adentro. Sem entender o que havia ocorrido, ele buscou no rosto do namorado alguma explicação para aquele comportamento, mas Yuu parecia igualmente confuso. Pouco tempo depois, o homem retorna, acompanhado de uma mulher loira de meia-idade, bem maquiada, e que traja um elegante terno vermelho.

\- Boa noite, Sr. Azumane e Sr. Nishinoya. Peço perdão pela demora. Sou Karin Nielsen, gerente do restaurante. Lamentamos informar, mas houve um pequeno transtorno com a sua reserva.

As palavras da mulher fazem o sangue de Asahi gelar. Ele realmente não esperava que sua surpresa, tão bem preparada, fosse revelada a Yuu daquela maneira. Baixando os olhos em direção ao rosto do companheiro, ele esperou por uma série de perguntas por parte de Nishinoya, mas o outro parecia tão apreensivo quanto ele próprio.

\- Como os agendamentos são realizado utilizando o número do quarto, nós entendemos que vocês haviam reservado um dos salões privativos para apenas uma noite, e não para duas noites seguidas, como verificamos agora pouco. Infelizmente, não temos mais mesas disponíveis para amanhã. Por isso, pedimos nossas mais sinceras desculpas e, caso seja de seu agrado, podemos lhes oferecer uma de nossas melhores garrafas de champanhe por conta da casa.

Asahi vê o rosto de seu companheiro se tornar vermelho e quente, embora seu olhar seja de curiosidade. E Azumane tem certeza de que ele carrega essa mesma expressão em seu próprio rosto. Em silêncio, eles se encaram por algum tempo, perante o olhar confuso da gerente.

\- Você tinha... reservado uma mesa daquelas que aparece no vídeo do site pra gente? – Yuu lhe pergunta, sem jeito.

\- S-sim. Era pra ser uma surpresa. Mas não entendi o que ela quis dizer com duas reservas – e então, sua mente dá um estalo – Por acaso, você...

\- É – o menor lhe oferece um sorriso encabulado – Também queria fazer uma surpresa pra você.

Aos poucos, as expressões de confusão se transformam em risadas leves e Nishinoya aproveita para se aconchegar ainda mais junto a ele antes de conversar, em inglês, com a ainda confusa gerente:

\- Meu namorado e eu tentamos fazer uma surpresa um para o outro. Por isso, acabamos reservando mesas para noites diferentes. Nós é quem pedimos desculpas – e então Yuu fez uma mesura, sendo imitado logo em seguida por Asahi.

\- Compreendo – a mulher disse, com um sorriso sem dentes – De todo modo, nós deveríamos tê-los consultado. Vocês receberão a garrafa de champanhe como cortesia. Agora, por favor, me acompanhem até a mesa.

Seguem a mulher por um amplo corredor com piso de granito e pequenos lustres dourados enfileirados ao longo do teto. Nas paredes, pendem reproduções de obras de artistas europeus de períodos diversos. Mais adiante, é possível ver o salão principal do restaurante e parte da abóboda de vidro que apareceu com destaque nos vídeos promocionais. Entretanto, a gerente os conduz a uma sala pequena e aconchegante.

Ao entrar, Asahi sente o perfume das rosas recém-colhidas dispostas em quatro vasos que ocupam os cantos do ambiente. No centro, há uma elegantemente posta, coberta por uma toalha branca e comprida que quase chega a tocar o chão, sobreposta por outra menor, de tom verde, que chega até a metade dos pés do móvel. Sobre ela, estão pratos com detalhadas bordas verdes, talheres de prata e um belo candelabro de três velas. As cadeiras tem um ar requintado, que lembram a ele os modelos de design do Modernismo dinamarquês. No outro extremo da sala, há uma ampla janela que ocupa quase toda a parede e dá acesso a uma varanda da qual é possível ver a cidade.

\- Uau! – Yuu não consegue esconder sua admiração – É bem mais bonito do que no vídeo.

Ainda boquiaberto, Azumane apenas balança a cabeça devagar, concordando.

\- Por favor, fiquem à vontade.

Eles agradecem à mulher, que os deixa aos cuidados de um garçom sorridente que se apresenta como Peter. Munido de um inglês perfeito, o homem de cabelos grisalhos ajuda ambos a se acomodarem e lhes oferece o cardápio do restaurante, fazendo algumas sugestões de pratos. Acabam escolhendo uma salada de folhas verdes com lascas de parmesão, nozes e pedaços de morango para a entrada, filé com molho de cogumelos acompanhado de risoto de alho-poró como prato principal e, para fechar com chave-de-ouro, um bolinho de chocolate branco, acompanhado de sorvete de creme com frutas do bosque para sobremesa. Após anotar os pedidos, Peter deixou a sala a fim de que eles pudessem ficar mais à vontade.

\- Isso é tão bom, não é? – Asahi diz, sentindo-se contente – Ele viu que somos um casal e nos tratou com naturalidade. Queria me sentir assim em todos os lugares.

\- Sim! – concordando, Yuu abre um grande sorriso – No vídeo, eles mostravam todo o tipo de casal. Por isso fiquei animado com a ideia de reservar uma mesa aqui.

\- Fico feliz que você teve a mesma ideia. Passei o tempo todo pensando se você não ia achar a ideia piegas.

\- Você já devia saber que eu adoro ser piegas ao seu lado – Nishinoya diz, estendendo o braço sobre a mesa para tocar a mão do maior. Sorrindo, Azumane busca os dedos do namorado, acariciando-se gentilmente.

\- Quer olhar a vista?

\- Claro!

Os dois se levantam e, de mãos dadas, vão até a varanda. No piso de granito, há um desenho geométrico que lembra a estrutura de um floco de neve. O guarda-corpo de alvenaria é composto por colunas brancas cujo formato é similar a pinheiros e um peitoral da mesma cor, no qual estão fixadas floreiras de uma ponta a outra, tomadas por zínias e petúnias de diversas cores. A noite já começou a cair, cobrindo a cidade com seu véu negro e estrelado. Nos prédios coloridos que se estendem até se perder de vista, luzes começam a se acender em uma janela e outra, desafiando a escuridão.

\- Eles não estavam brincando sobre esta ser a mais bela vista de Copenhagen – Asahi diz, quase sussurrando ao ouvido do namorado.

Yuu aconchega-se ainda mais junto a ele e, com as próprias mãos, guia os braços de maior até que ele envolva seu corpo. É um gesto que Azumane aprendeu a decifrar ao longo dos anos – o modo que seu companheiro encontrou para dizer, sem se valer de palavras, o quanto sentiu saudades de sua presença. Como ele também anseia por ter o companheiro junto a si após três longas semanas, Asahi o abraça com firmeza, aninhando-o em seu peito e pousando o queixo no alto de sua cabeça. Permanecem assim por um longo tempo, até que Nishinoya se vire, devagar, para encará-lo. Os dedos do namorado se entrelaçam em sua nuca, fazendo com que o grandalhão se abaixe para receber um beijo quente, tranquilo e lento, o qual se prolonga a medida que eles dão vida àquela carícia. Por vezes, seus lábios se afastam, ainda que se mantendo muito próximos, permitindo aos amantes trocarem pequenas confidências antes de voltarem a se beijar.

\- Sabe, Asahi... – num tom mais alto e firme, Nishinoya diz – Estou muito feliz de estar ao seu lado.

\- Eu também, Yuu.

\- Não só agora, mas esses três anos foram incríveis! Amei cada momento deles.

\- Digo o mesmo – o maior sorri, encostando sua testa à do companheiro – Você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu.

\- E você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu! – Yuu corresponde ao seu sorriso – Desde o ensino médio!

\- Melhor do que uma volta ao mundo? – ele pergunta, de forma zombeteira.

\- Eu te levei comigo o tempo todo. Na tela do meu celular, na minha mente e no meu peito.

Asahi sente o corpo se derreter– Yuu sabe como atingir seu coração de forma certeira. Cobrindo o rosto do parceiro com beijos, ele se delicia com as risadas de Nishinoya. “Talvez agora seja a hora perfeita”, ele pensa, ensaiando desfazer o abraço para levar a mão direita em direção ao bolso do blazer. Todavia, o menor continua a falar, fazendo com que ele aborte qualquer movimento.

\- Por isso mesmo, eu pensei bastante nessas últimas semanas... E quero levar nosso relacionamento para um outro nível.

Arqueando as sobrancelhas, Azumane ouve as palavras do companheiro, um tanto incrédulo ao antecipar o que está prestes a acontecer. As mãos de Yuu escorregam ao longo de seus braços, até que a destra procure por algo que ele traz escondido no bolso da calça. O menor então lhe mostra uma delicada caixinha de tecido azul, a qual guarda duas alianças.

\- Você aceita casar comigo, Asahi?

Sua primeira reação é um riso involuntário, que embora curto e leve, faz uma careta surgir no rosto de Nishinoya.

\- Ora, qual é a graça?

\- A graça é que eu aceito casar com você! – e então ele mostra ao namorado uma caixinha na mesma cor, a qual guarda um par de alianças idênticas – Mas só se você aceitar se casar comigo!

A irritação de Yuu dá também lugar a risada gostosa e tranquila.

\- Não acredito! Tivemos a mesma ideia!

\- Sim, e a gente também se lembrou do mesmo par de alianças que vimos na loja do shopping naquela noite.

\- Eu sabia que tinha escolhido o marido perfeito! – Nishinoya sorri, confiante.

\- Bom... – piscando para ele, Asahi provoca – Você ainda não aceitou o meu pedido.

\- Eu aceito!

\- Amo você, Yuu.

\- Também te amo, seu grandalhão bobo!

Os dois voltam a se beijar, provando dos lábios um do outro. Asahi quer que aquele beijo, que acaba de se tornar o mais importante de sua vida, não tenha fim. Se fosse possível, congelaria o tempo naquele exato instante. Por outro lado, também quer viver intensamente aquela felicidade que o arrebata por inteiro, a qual transborda de seu peito e parece capaz de inundar o mundo. E ele, que está a um passo de começar a conhecer aquele mesmo mundo, não poderia pedir um companheiro melhor para caminhar ao seu lado.

O beijo se estende até que eles ouvem os acordes de um violino vindos do interior da sala. Uma jovem trajando um elegante vestido azul surge à entrada da varanda e os cumprimenta com um sorriso discreto enquanto toca uma melodia suave e romântica. Yuu e ele trocam um olhar de cumplicidade, sorrindo um para o outro.

\- Parece uma ótima oportunidade para mostrar ao mundo como nosso treinos de dança renderam durante a quarentena – Nishinoya pisca para ele.

\- Me concederia a honra dessa dança, meu marido?

\- Com toda certeza, meu esposo!

Asahi pousa as mãos sobre a cintura de seu companheiro, inclinando o corpo lentamente para que seus rostos se toquem. Enquanto isso, Yuu volta a envolver seu pescoço com os braços, repousando a face junto ao seu ombro. Seguindo o ritmo ditado pelo violino, eles dançam lentamente, tendo por plateia a cidade iluminada.

**Author's Note:**

> 22-08-2020 - Desculpem por postar o texto sem betá-lo. Meus horários estão apertados, mas tentarei reler o material o quanto antes!


End file.
